The huntsmen naruto namikaze
by wiseotaku37
Summary: Jiraiya took it upon himself to raise naruto however he knew naruto would be in constant danger in the village so he took naruto and left for remnant. Watch naruto grow up in a world full of monsters, huntsmen, robots and everything is also a gun logic. What could possibly go wrong.(guess who's back)
1. Chapter 1

It was the day after the kyubi attack, the village was being rebuilt hospitals and moves were being over run and the village was on high alert. The few places that weren't in ruin were the kage tower and the the hokage monument. Jiraiya and tsunade were both summoned to the village immediately both arriving early in the morning wait to hear any knees about there favorite students.

"im sorry ...but minato and kushina are both dead." Said sarutobi as he handed naruto to jiraiya. Tsunade was sitting next to jiraiya shaking. Jiraiya rocked the small baby in his arms. He looked down at the baby he had mostly blond hair except the tips of his hair was red. he poked one of his whiskered cheeks. Waking naruto who looked up at jiraiya with curious eyes

" hello naruto...I'm your godfather..." He croaked before tears starting to fall down his face." I'm sorry naruto if I showed up sooner you mom and dad would still be here."

Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulders" you idiot don't go crying on me right now if you start crying, ill start crying too" she said as a tears fell down her face.

" i-i just can't believe there gone" he said as he contacted need to rock naruto who was playing with jiraiya's hair giving it a few tugs.

Sarutobi placed a hand on jiraiya's shoulder." what do you want to do jiraiya you and tsunade are both his legal guardians do you want to raise him or do you want to put him up for adoption." He said shook his head at his sensei.

" sensei I've met the requirements for retirement I've served the village diligently for over thirty years most if which was during war time, I lead a fine team ...I think it's time i retired besides I have a child to raise, I can't be going on dangerous missions I might not come back from. I want to be there to watch him become a fine man like his father was...which is also why I am leaving the village and taking naruto with me." He declared shocking both tsunade and sarutobi." he won't be able to have a peaceful life here...I'm sorry sensei."

"you can't be serious, jiraiya I dont think I heard you correctly you are not only going to retire but you are also leaving the village...I'm sorry but you know the council will never allow it naruto is not only possibly the last uzumaki but he's also the jinchuriki to the nine tails, if he wasn't the jinchuriki then we could argue that you have the right as his guardian to take him with you." Said sarutobi with reluctance "but we both know that jinchuriki are considered property to the villages and not people. I'm sorry jiraiya but the council won't allow this...however what if naruto wasn't the jinchuriki" he said lighting his pipe." I mean minato did use the death reaper seal to kill the kyubi in order to protect his son."

Tsunade's eyes widen with realization" it isn't known that he's the jinchuriki the official story is that the nine tails died, naruto isn't a jinchuriki he's naruto namikaze " said tsunade it was a loophole they could use and no one would be able to argue with jiraiya and the third hokage when they declare naruto's heritage...

"yes jiraiya I assume you already made the preparations." Said the third. Jiraiya nodded as he handed naruto to tsunade who awkwardly held him. She looked down at naruto not sure what to do with him. Naruto looked at tsunade opening and closing his hands.

"...tsunade have you never held a baby before?" Asked sarutobi mostly out of amusement at his student. Tsunade blushed before she cradled naruto awkwardly and began to rock him back and fourth.

" im a combat medic I've never delivered a baby nor have I ever treated one." She said trying g to defend herself." although I have to hand it to kushina she gave birth to a big baby he has to at least be nine pounds already he's going to be huge when he grows up."

Jiraiya handed the third his paper work.

" thank you sensei, I should probably leave knowing danzo he will stop at nothing to get his hands on naruto's no matter what the official story is." He said as he took naruto away from tsunade... He stood front of her awkwardly.

"...I guess this is goodbye...Take care of yourself tsunade." He said before trying to leaving the hokages office naruto in hand.

Only for tsunade to walk next to him out of the office

" and leave you of all people alone with a baby? HA that is hilarious don't forget kushina was like a daughter to me...I want to be there for naruto as well." She said as they both walked out of the hokage office." this does not mean we are anything." She added. Jiraiya only chuckled a little at tsunade's comment.

They both walked out of the ruined village both aware that they were being followed. They kept walking for a few hours.

" looks like the drones are coming after him sooner then expected." Said tsunade with a annoyed sigh.

"well danzo would never allow me to leave not with my spy network." They stopped in a small clearing as dozens of root anbu surrounded them.

"...go ill take care of these drones...Take care of him for me." She said cracking her knuckles. " I swear if you turn him into a pervert ill break every bone in your body."

Jiraiya chuckled before dashing through tree line. Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground blocking any root anbu from going after them.

" hmmm let's see how many did danzo think could take down a sannin." She said before appearing above a root anbu slamming his skull into the ground creating a small crater.

" one gennin," she said while dodging a barrage of kunie and delivering a devastating uppercut to another drone." one jounin" she dodged a barrage of fireballs and threw kunie. with a explosive note into a group of root anbu killing them." a squad of anbu"

" I don't care how many danzo sent" She sad While ripping out a entire tree and using it to level all the trees around her." ITS NOT GOING TO BE ENOUGH TO LAY ONE FINGER ON MY GODSON!" She declared as she started to devastate the anbu a group f them tried to engage in close combat only for tsunade to grab one of there legs and continue to mercilessly beat the root anbu with one of there own. Swinging him around like a baseball bat. Only for a root anbu to sneak up and stab her in the left shoulder only to be killed by a kick to the ribs.

Tsunade yanked the kunie out giving the tip a lick

" poison? You think you can kill me with this stuff?" She said before flicking the positioned kunie into the skull of another anbu.

She continued to fight the army danzo had sent and was beginning to see why the third never challenged danzo directly. They were good no where near as good as a sannin but good enough that she was having trouble battling a large group of them. But that didn't matter to her. She would not let a single one of them get past. no one was going to touch a hair on kushina's son not when she could help it. She summoned her slug as she's stared down the legion of root anbu. It would seem Danzo was not going to let a jinchuriki get away so easily. She ripped out a giant chunk of earth and hurled it at enemy causing them to scatter.

While this was going on jiraiya was running as fast as he could without putting naruto in any danger. He needed to get naruto out of the elemental nations he needed to take him somewhere he could grow up in relative peace. That's when he remembered the young man he met years ago back when he was training minato. He quickly pulled out his scroll(phone) and called the only number in there hoping he could reach him.

A drunk man answered scroll" wazzup old perv?"

" I need to get to vale fast I'm calling in that favor you owe me." He said while making sure he wasn't being followed." can you get me a bull head or a ship to get out of the elemental nations.

" well your in luck old perv I just finished a mission in in a bullhead right now keep your scroll on ill track your location and be there soon." He said before calling out to the pilot about a small detour.

Jiraiya kept on running for two hours before stopping at the valley of the end. He was about to sigh in relief until he felt a familiar presence he quickly made a clone and got ready for the fight of his life. danzo slowly walked onto hashiramas head and stared at jiraiya."...that's village property jiraiya hand it over." He said with his hand outstretched. " he's my Godson, if you want him you'll have to pry him from my cold dead hands."He's said the two of them stared each other down waiting for someone to make the first move. He could see the bullhead flying in the distance. It was close he just needed to hold off danzo for a while. " that can be arranged." Both shinob Vanishing in a swirl of leaves only to reappear clashing kunai with one another the killing intent showing in the their eyes. Neither of them wanted to harm naruto But niether of them were going to back down either danzo didn't want to harm naruto because he was to be a valuable weapon, jiraiya wanted to protect him. This was the truth for both of these shinobi. Both of them having an arm occupied at the moment Jiraiya holding the life of his godson in his hands. Danzos arm wounded from the kyubi attack itself suffice it to say neither one was capable of going all out regardless the fighting was intense for a few moments. Kicks were deflected off target from both sides at the same time by the opposite leg, Danzos eyes widen for a second as Jiraiya leaped back confusing danzo until he heard a clicking sound. He looked into the sky to see a large metal beast in flight with a cylinder pointed at him and begun to rotate. Unaware of what it is he tried his best to shield himself with his now useless arm since the fight had drained his reserves the nature chakra that jiraiya employed on that last kick messing up his legs momentarily.

He glanced at Jiraiya one last time as he took several rounds the now useless arm shredded by the rounds of the strange metal beast slowly losing consciousness from blood loss as he sunk deeper into the water at the foot of the monument of hashirama. His last thoughts before he succumbed to unconsciousness were what the hell was that flying beast..

The bull head made a quick pass before It hovered at the edge of hashiramas head. Jiraiya jumped on board. With naruto in his arms. And told the pilot to take off.

A man with platinum hair a a bit of stubble on his chin waved at jiraiya. " sup pervy old man...what's with the kid?" He said as he wiggled his pinky in front of naruto who grabbed it and began tugging on it.

" hehe he's got a strong grip...He yours?" He asked.

" he's my Godson naruto...thank you Qrow. It wasn't going to be safe for naruto in the elemental nations."

" no kidding I just had another niece as well she has red tips too." He said as he took out his scroll and showed him the picture." her names ruby rose I swear she looks just like her mother."

The flight took of without a hitch after that but jiraiya knew danzo was still alive, he only needed to look out the window once to see the old bloody mummy glare at the bull head. jiraiya relaxed a little once they were over the ocean. The flight itself lasted a twelve hours before they landed in a huntsmen base on patch. During which he and Qrow caught up on certain events Qrow cried a single tear when he heard what happened to minato, the two of them were good friends, and it hurt Qrow to knkw he lost a great friend.

" this is four seven niner thank you for flying air niner we hope you enjoyed the flight we aim to fulfil all your huntsmen combat flying needs" she declared. Jiraiya stepped off the bull head with Qrow as he breathed a sigh of reliefe. They were safe now at least from any of the villages.

He looked down at naruto who was sleeping peacefully. In his arms.

" sleep tight naruto...your safe." He whispered while rocking him in his arms.

Qrow placed a hand on jiraiya's shoulder." you need a place to stay the night?" Asked Qrow

"...I'd appreciate that Qrow."

Qrow led them to his house which was the same one he lived with his brother in law he liked to be close to family besides he thought ruby would like a playmate.

 **a shout out to the beta for this story locothehood thanks for checking my story and throwing out some great ideas. Hope you guys enjoy leave a review next chapter will come out soon .**


	2. Chapter 2

When Qrow walked in to his house summer was walking around the living room rocking her daughter back to sleep. Seeing Qrow she brought a finger to her lips.

" sssssshhhhhhh I just got her to sleep...oh who's this?" She whispered just noticing jiraiya and quickly saw naruto in his arms.

"...Qrow explain right now." She said to her normally drunk best friend Coming back from a mission with a old man and a baby...yeah not a good combination.

" he's a friend and he and his Godson needs a place to stay for a while. Plus the kid is really quiet. I think he only cried like twice since I picked them up. If you want it will be just be for the night." Qrow said to here in a low voice so not to wake the little ones.

Jiraiya listening in respectfully bowed to summer with a serious face.

" im sorry for the inconvenience." He said just loud enough to be heard.

" I never said they couldn't stay I just need to know who im letting sleep here." She said a looking bit weary at this point.

Jiraiya explained who he was and what happened to naruto's parents. Summer nodded as she continued to rock ruby. As the story went on there were a few emotions that filtered over her face. Shock and sorrow predominantly among them with a hint of disbelief around the beginning.

" I see I'm sorry for your loss, your welcome to stay at least until you can find a place to live on your own." Summer said " you can put naruto in the same crib as ruby. OOOOHHH I should take a few pictures you never know when you'll need good black mail material when they get older." Summer said with a mischievous grin as she leads jiraiya to the nursery room, The nursery was filled with toys, books, a been bag chair, and a big white crib with roses painted on the railing. Summer placed ruby into the crib then jiraiya placed naruto next to ruby and tucking them both under a blanket.

Summer pulling a camera seemingly out of nowhere snapped a picture of the two as she tried to resist the urge to squeal at the cuteness.

" If I didn't know any better I'd say they could be brother and sister." Summer said gently holding back her glee as she thought to herself.

'I mean what are the odds of another baby being born with red tips.'

" how old is ruby?" jiraiya asked softly watching over the two sleep.

" She's a month now" summer said before leading jiraiya to the guest bedroom that was just down the hall from the nursery. " This is the guest bedroom bathroom is next door." Summer explained softly.

" Thank you." Jiraiya said as summer closed the door and went to get some much needed sleep.

Two hours later.

"WAAAAAAA WAAAAAAA WAAAAAAA!" Jiraiya woke up with a jolt and walked over to the nursery to check on naruto. He walked over to the Crib not bothering to turn the lights back on. Just as he is about to reach into the crib so he can pick up naruto the lights turn on.

*click*

Jiraiya is quickly tackled to the ground and struggles with a blond man. The man quickly began to pummel jiraiya with his fists this goes on for a few seconds, Until someone else pulls him off of jiraiya.

"CHILL TAI YANG CHILL he's a friend." Said Qrow while Tai yang was still struggling to get out of his grip.

"What is he doing in the nursery!?"

" He's trying to look after the blond baby boy with red tips."he said causing tai yang to freeze he looked over to the crib to see to crying baby's laying in the crib.

"...oh...sorry...wait WHO ARE YOU!" Tai yang said loudly. In the mean time jiraiya reached into the crib picking naruto up only to shudder at the smell.

" He's minato's teacher remember minato blond hair, weird weapons, teleporting,...The club incident."

" We agreed to never speak of that again!" He yelled at Qrow " So who's kid is that?"

"... Minato's...he's dead" Said jiraiya before he holding naruto away from him not quite sure what to do.

Tai was shocked at the news.

" WAIT minato the same guy that defeated a legion of grimm by himself without even knowing what they were died?" He said in disbelief the idea I'd someone so powerful and dare he say near untouchable dieing is...well no one can imagine it actually happening.

"...Do you happen to have a extra diaper?" Jiraiya asked sweat dropping a little as he was still holding naruto at arms length.

After changing naruto, and then putting both ruby and naruto back to sleep a task that took them about 40 minutes, All three of them agreed to talk in the morning and returned to their rooms to sleep.

The next morning.

There were a few things jiraiya wasn't good at, using high caliber weapons, writing books that didn't involve adult scenes, and now taking care of a new born baby.

Naruto refused to drink the baby formula that summer had he kept on spitting it out all over his shirt. What was worse is that naruto wouldn't stop crying " what's wrong are you hungry, I know you don't need a diaper change...what do you want from me!?" He pleaded with naruto as he rocked him in his arms only for naruto to continue crying. Qrow was laughing at jiraiya from the living room. While bouncing a little girl with blond pigtails on his knee.

Summer walked over to jiraiya and took naruto from him. She began to lightly pat naruto on the back causing him to burp and the sweet sound of silence soon followed.

" thank you." He said as he slumped Into the couch.

Tai yang handed jiraiya a mug of coffee with a empathetic smile since he had a hard time with both yang and ruby as well. The only one's that was good with ruby and yang were summer and Qrow.

" its not going to get easier any time soon." Said xio-long he sat next to jiraiya drinking from his coffee mug." sorry about last night by the way I just reacted."

He waved his hand" don't mention it I probably would have done the same thing." He could respect Tai yang for protecting his family. He walked over to there kitchen and grabbed a paper towel wiping the baby formula off.

" so what do you plan to do old perv." Asked Qrow who was still playing with yang in the living room.

" im going to look for a publisher if my books don't sell I might become a huntsmen." Said jiraiya he could trust Qrow to watch naruto when he went out on a mission if not Qrow then summer.

" why not do both even a bestselling book series won't be enough to raise a child on its own. Even if it's enough to slim by some extra money would never hurt." Said summer while she put naruto next to ruby. The two of them squirmed around a bit trying to look around the room with curious eyes. " im not going back to hunting for a couple more months if you want I can watch naruto for you while you go on missions." As she said this tai yang grew pale at the thought of another baby in the house don't get him wrong he loved his daughters but even the greatest of saints would cringe and hesitate to handle more newborn baby's.

" I don't want to trouble you anymore then I already have." He said since she and her family had already done more then enough for him and naruto.

Summer only waved her hand with a beaming smile.

" nonsense I'm happy to help besides ruby and naruto seem to be getting along great I'm sure ruby would love to have a playmate from time to time." She clapped her hands as if to signify that the argument was over.

Jiraiya sighed he supposed that patch was a good place to live it was small out of the way and a peaceful place to live. He would look into a few publishers in vale and then apply to become a huntsmen. Worst case scenario is that he works often but sees naruto enough to raise him properly.

Meanwhile In konoha.

The council was in a uproar sarutobi had reclaimed his seat as hokage and was eyeing his former teammate with cold eyes as the council members shouted and argued with each other.

" THIS IS TREASON!"

" WE MUST SEND OUT A TEAM TO BRING BACK THE TRAITOR AND OUR PROPERTY!"

" WE NEED TO FOCUS ON REPAIRING THE VILLAGE AND DEALING WOTH THE TRAITORS HERE AT HOME WHO WERE ALL THOSE SHINOBI THAT WERE FIGHTING TSUNADE SAMA"

Sarutobi jumped from his seat and slammed his hand on the table silencing the entire room. He slowly looked around the room making eye contact with everyone present. Before he calmly sat down and lit his pipe with a simple fire release.

" are you done arguing like children? good now listen carefully two days ago our village was attacked by the nine tails the fourth hokage and his wife sacrificed there lives to protect not only this village but there son as well."

The civilian council buzzed at the news.

A pink hair women raised her hand" what happened to their child?" She asked

Sarutobi held his pipe in one hand as his face grew grim.

" my student jiraiya took him as was his right. He was the legal guardian, he decided that he had enough of the shinobi life so he retired and attempted to leave and find a safe place to raise naruto...until a certain group I had disbanded years ago tried to kidnap him." He narrowed his eyes at danzo who only smirked as he stood up.

" you forgot to mention that thing was the jinchuriki he was property of the village." He said as if he was trying to save the village

Sarutobi remained calm he had been playing this game with danzo for a long time." no he wasn't I checked he was a normal baby boy it looks like the fourth took the ninetails with him when he died." Said sarutobi " although we all know that you can't really kill a bijuu...it will reform in a few years and go on another rampage." He said danzo sat down trying not to show any signs of weakness or pain.

" we should still have jiraiya return with naruto he's the last if both the uzumaki and namikaze clan he's to valuable to let get away." Argued danzo gaining nods of approvals from the civilian and even a few of the shinobi council members.

" that's impossible now jiraiya went throughout the paper work he no longer has any ties to konoha. And it is his right to raise naruto I am forbidding any operations to track either of them down if he wishes to return he shall do so of his own will." He declared getting a few shouts of protest before he raised his hands a to silence them.

" why he's a valuable asset to the village we should still at least send a message to jiraiya supremely he would understand the reason why we have called him back."

Sarutobi only laughed" haha do you honestly believe he will return, even if I decided to try to force him to return the only one strong enough to face the bonehead is tsunade and she helped him get out of the village." As he said this the entire council grew tense.

" as I see it it wouldn't be worth the trouble let naruto be if he one day returns he does so of his own free will."

The rest of the meeting was mostly about the current situation of the village locking down the borders setting up hospitals securing key locations helping the civilians each task took hours of details and planning from both sides of the council and for once both sides were quick to agree with one another.

Throughout the meeting sarutobi watched danzo and notice the extremely subtle signs of pain and towards the end of the meeting he saw a drop of blood fall of his right arm. For a brief moment the two former teammates locked eyes, both analyzing and trying to break down the other in just a brief second.

To anyone else it would look like they hated each other but it was actually the opposite, they both had great respect for the other they saw each other as two sides of the same coin. Both of them wanted what was best for the village, but there methods and views were extremely different.

Sarutobi only smiled at his old friend knowing full well that he had outsmarted him today. Danzo fur ed his back and walked out the council room. He would be delayed for quit a while a lot of his root anbu died at the hands of tsunade and her slug summons... He wasn't going to let that thing get away though without a jinchuriki there was nothing stopping the other villages from attacking them.

Sarutobi left shortly after paper work in hand Heading to his office. He was hoping tsunade would be ok she handled that root problem well but she wasn't untouched by the whole ordeal the only reason why he hadn't forced her to the hospital is because of her summons taking her to get better treatment from them.

In any case it looked like he wasn't go I g to be retiring anytime soon. He might as well do something about the mistakes of his sensei...one step at a time of course.

Two months later.

For the past two months jiraiya had published his first book the tales of the gutsy shinobi it sold well but it wasn't a best seller so he also applied to become a huntsmen going on missions with tai yang and Qrow often.

He still did t have a house of his own yet but summer and her family were more then generous by allowing him and naruto to live with them. He owed them a great debt and by the sage he was going to repay that debt!

He had returned the night before to see summer zooming around house leavening behind a trail of Christmas decorations. He was extremely surprised at the speed summer was decorating the house. He wasn't even sure how she got the tree inside the house by the sheer she as of the tree...it was actually quite impressive he was brought out of his musing when summer's appeared In front of him handing him a large roll of Christmas lights.

" YOU OUT SIDE LIGHTS AROUND THE HOUSE NOW!" She declared before she ran of to do some other task.

Jiraiya walked back outside and walked up the side of the house as he watched xiolong and Qrow walking down the street carrying a ungodly amount of grocery bags. Jiraiya waved at his two friends and fellow huntsmen getting groans from the two of them as they walked into the house. Jiraiya only shrugged before making two shadow clones to decorate the outside of the house. It took him a while to hang up the lights but the end result was nice. When he walked back inside the house he could see Qrow, xio-long and summer decorating the tree with ruby, naruto and yang. Jiraiya smiled at the sight it filed his heart with a warm fuzzy feeling. He walked over and Qrow handed naruto to jiraiya and sat down on the couch to drink from his flask he carried with him behind summers back since she didn't like him drinking around her daughter's.

He was guiding naruto's hand around they decorated the tree adding ornaments when he thought all the decorations were set summer walked next to him handing him a small photo ornament with a gold and red chain frame of minato and kushina both of them in civilian clothing on if his memory is correct was there first date. Back when kushina wore her hair in a ponytail.

Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock when he saw the picture.

" where did you get this?" He asked

" the drunk over there said he found it after minato left years ago he decided to keep it as a memento when he heard what happened the big softy over there had it turned into a Christmas ornament" she gestures to Qrow who only raised his flask with a smile.

Jiraiya smiled and handed it to naruto so he could see his parents faces.

For a long quite minute naruto stared at the picture blankly before he smiled and tried to reach out and grab the Christmas ornament making small grunting sounds as he held the small ornament.

Jiraiya arms shook as tears fell from his face let naruto hold the ornament, naruto mimicked the motion of putting the ornament on the tree hanging it on a branch. She he let go he let out a small laugh and looked up at jiraiya with a big smile on his face as he waved his arms up and down.

Jiraiya smiled back at naruto as he lifted him up hugging him.

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and...wow for once I don't have anything else to say...**

 **Well leave a review I guess. Next chapter will be up soon. Until then in hope you guys have a awesome new year...man I feel old.**

 **~later days**

 **Wiseotaku.**


	3. Chapter 3

One year later

Tsunade had spent the last year dodging debt collectors,

Flashback

A fat man accompanied by two thugs slammed his hand on the table tsunade was drinking at.

" THAT'S ENOUGH tsunade it's time you payed me what you owe me!"

" what do I owe you?" She asked drunkenly as she reached into her wallet.

The fat man leaned in close " ten million." He said before tsunade flipped the table and bolted out the bar throwing a tear gas bomb into the bar.

" YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" She shouted as she ran through a building and out the other side caring shizune and ton ton.

The fat man crawled out of the bar coughing and wheezing before he flipped tsunade off. And passed out.

Then there was that incident with those root anbu,

Tsunade was getting extremely aggravated with the root anbu following her. But the straw that broke the camel's back was when they tried to surveillance her and shizune at a hot spring.

She punched through the wall of the offspring and ripped the anbu out of the wall. And began to hang his head into the ground.

His partner tried to sneak away only for tsunade reach into the wall and ripping him out as well.

" YOU DAMN PERVERTS!" She shouted before she threw them both through the roof.

and a wannabe nuke nin trying to make a name for himself.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead in annoyance. Standing in the middle of a small bridge was some idiot in outdated full body shinobi gear and a katana in hand.

"TSUNADE SENJU I AM THE GREAT HYABUSA AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" He declared shizune tilted her head to the side a little confused tsunade patted her head and handed ton ton to shizune.

She calmly walked to the hyabusa and uppercut him into the atmosphere. After a few moments of tsunade watching the idiot fly she motion for shizune to follow her and walked calmly across the bridge.

Flashbacks end

Yeah remnant was sounding like a great place compared to dealing with all the idiots here.

She sent a few slugs to jiraiya the two of them trading messages over their respective summons that tsunade made sure to destroy after reading so no anbu would be able to find jiraiya's location. When Christmas came around again she had her slugs send a slug plushy to jiraiya to give to naruto and promised to see them soon with a guest. She decided to take shizune with her since she was related to her dead lover dan, so she felt responsible for shizune, shizune was only three years old and had a big heart in her opinion, especially since she tries to control her own gambling problem. Like herself she had no where to go...she had no home in the village and the rest of her family died in the war.

Tsunade needed to find a way to get to the Island of Patch, she Was not really fond of the elemental nations much anyway. On top of that she was on the run from debt collectors so anywhere was better then here. Not to mention it is an island so it might have a nice resort to stay at.

" Um lady tsunade were are we going?" Asked shizune. Her black hair covering her eyes.

Tsunade smiled at shizune as she picked her up in her arms. shizune was petting ton ton in shizune arms." Don't worry about it."

Four years later.

Jiraiya was finally able to buy a decent house The great news he heard from one of his summons was that tsunade was on her way after she killed the root anbu tracking her.

With naruto.

Naruto was now five years old and he decided he wanted to go on a adventure, so he followed his uncle Qrow. He followed his uncle to a airstrip and snuck aboard the bull head he was taking.

Meanwhile.

Jiraiya opened his arms to hug his old friend

" tsunade is good to see you." He moved to hug her only for her to walk past him shizune following but bowing to jiraiya respectively and wondering to the living room. The living room had a large couch with a oval shaped glass coffee table in the middle of the room. The walls were a mocha color with a few paintings he worked on here and there. But what caught tsunade's eyes was the small shrine in the corner. She slowly walked over to it to see two headbands and a picture of minato and kushina when they were younger. She smiled before she clapped her hands together paying her respects to the stubborn redheaded girl that pushed her way into her heart.

After tsunade collected herself she looked around the living room for naruto.

"...jiraiya...where's naruto?" She asked a little nervous.

Jiraiya smiled " he should be playing with his friends." As he said this he heard a knock at the door.

Ruby and yang were both standpoint confronting the door.

" Grandpa toad is naruto home?" Asked ruby much to tsunade's amusement. only for that amusement to be replaced with anger.

"Shizune why don't you play with naruto's friends me and the old toad need to talk." She said. Shizune nodded and ruby and yang began to talk to her before running of to play.

Tsunade closed the door behind them and looked back at jiraiya "jiraiya...we're is naruto." She said with a all to sweat smile. Jiraiya began to sweat nervously.

" H-he's probably in his room." He said before walking upstairs to naruto's room only to find no one there.

Jiraiya felt a cold shiver run down his spine he slowly looked behind him to see tsunade cracking her knuckles.

" Jiraiya. where. Is. My. Godson." She said as she walked forward jiraiya began to sweat bullets.

" He's probably running around here somewhere he's very adventurous for his age always getting Into trouble." He said

Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder

" Your in bigger trouble...you see this face."

She pointed with her other hand to her smiling face. Jiraiya nodded nervously.

" This is the IM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR LOSING MY GODCHILD FACE!"

After landing in the village that hired him Qrow began to open the crates that he was authorized to use. Only to find naruto hiding inside on of the crates.

Qrow stared at naruto who stared back at his role model.

" Let me guess...you wanted to go on a adventure." He stated gaining a nod from naruto. "

Qrow sighed he was about to radio the bull head to turn around only to look into the sky to see that it was already out of sight.

He sighed as he motioned for naruto to follow him to the mayor's office hopefully he could make an arrangement to either send him back or at least find a place for naruto to stay in the village.

Naruto ran next to his uncle. As he looked around the village. The village was medium sized with a large stone wall surrounding the village.

When they arrived at the mayor's office he was thrown off when he saw naruto.

" um you are the huntsmen assigned to help with the Grimm nest correct?"

"yeah I am...this is my nephew who decided to sneak onto the bull head." He said as he held naruto up by the collie oh his shirt.

"...adventure?" He said while rubbing the back of his head.

" I know this isn't professional but do you think you could send him back to vale on a bull head."

The mayor shook his head no.

" Riverdale is a small village we don't have any bullheads Infact the next one won't arrive until you either clear out the nest or in two weeks." He said Qrow only rubbed his head.

" im going to need a place to stay inside the village I won't be able to track the nest in one week." He said the mayor nodded this request was reasonable for hunters.

" there's a inn you and ...I'm sorry I haven't asked your name young lad."

" im naruto uzumaki namikaze." He said

" right well we have a small school naruto can spend the majority of his day at." Said the mayor. Qrow nodded before he put naruto down.

" naruto your in big trouble when we get back home." He said naruto could only laugh nervously.

" the class should be about to start if you want I can take naruto there and then escort him to the inn after school."

Qrow nodded before he crouched down to naruto's height." naruto have fun at school ill see you at the inn." He said naruto wanted to argue but Qrow glared at him causing him to stay quite and nod.

At the school( kindergarten)

" alright then class we have a new student today this is naruto namikaze."

Alright then class we have a new student today this is naruto namikaze."

During Recess

Naruto was watching some of the other kids playing he was about to go and ask to play with a few boys playing kickball when a little girl with long orange hair and bright blue eyes ran up to him. She wore a pink dress with a red heart on her chest.

" hey new kid! Play wife and husband with me!" She said pointing at him.

"what? No" he said

The Orange haired girl pouted before she pulled out a red jump rope.

" You don't have the option to resist."

She jumped at naruto and before her knew what happened he was being dragged to the sandbox tied up."~ I have a husband"

" Is that the new kid?"

" yeah poor guy got caught by the crazy girl."

" Now I'll be the lovely wife waiting for her husband to return home."

Naruto I pointed at the muddy...creature" um what is that ugly thing?" The girl looked shocked and she patted the small bucket on the things...head.

" Its our son. How dare you call him ugly. Apologies to him."

" Ok im Sorry" he said the orange haired girl smiled and nodded.

" Good first rule of this game the wife is always right."

She said before picking up a last if tea set.

And for the rest of recess naruto was forced to play with this crazy girl. Who he learned name was Nora.

Thankfully he wasn't suffering alone because Nora dragged in another boy with a strip of pink hair into there game.

" alright you will be the butler." She said pointing at the boy with the strip f pink in his hair.

"...is she always like this?" He asked naruto.

Naruto only shrugged.

" don't ask me I'm new here"

Meanwhile with Qrow.

Qrow made a quick call to jiraiya.

The sound of someone answering the scroll could be hear.

"WAIT IM USING THE SCROLL!"

"I DONT GIVE A DAMN HANG UP AND GO LOOK FOR OUR FUCKING GODSON"

" jiraiya...naruto is with me." Said Qrow

"WHAT!?" He shouted

" yeah he snuck into the bull head I took for my mission...before you start he's staying at the village that hired me. Problem is he won't be able to get back to patch until I kill of a Grimm nest or in two weeks when a bull head shows up."

The was a sound of struggling and wood splitting before jiraiya groaned.

"...Qrow...tell naruto...no ramen...for three months." He said before the line went dead.

Qrow looked at the scroll before he shrugged and placed the scroll back in his pocket.

" well better get hunting" he said as he slung his sword/scythe over his shoulder. Before he walked out the village gates.

" OY! Huntsmen"

A orange haired man wielding a giant axe walked out the village. He was a big man and wore heavy armor. And was sporting a bushy beard.

" I've seen what your up against. I might not be a official huntsmen but I can kill Grimm with the best of them." Said the Big man

Qrow nodded since he could tell the man was stronger and it wasn't unusual to find people with the skills to kill Grimm in these villages. They were called guardians by huntsmen the could kill Grimm and often helped hunts men when there were hordes of Grimm close to their homes or villages.

" alright so who am I working with?" He asked the giant of a man smiled as he held out his fist.

" names Thorin valkery" Qrow bumb his fist.

" Qrow bronzwing"

" great let's go the sooner we kill these things the safer my family will be." He said as he and Qrow walked into the woods.

" you know the location better then me any idea of were we should start looking?"

" yeah there's a abandon dust mine north of here there was a big accident a few years back a lot of miners got caught in a cave in. And afterwords Grimm became attracted to the place. Like a mouth to light." Said Thorin. Wore drank form his flask.

" makes sense." He said drunkenly.

Meanwhile at the school.

" oh we should go on a adventure that'd be awesome." Declared Nora as she dragged naruto and ren around the class room every five minutes. Playing with blocks, foam swords, and even a tea set.

" sure that actually sounds fun"said beemed a smile and looked at ren.

Ren sighed before he nodded. It was clear he was going to be dragged around no matter what he said.

" great ."said Nora as she wrapped her arms around naruto and ren.

"...yay." said ren you could just hear the enthusiasm in his voice...who am I kidding he sounded miserable.

After school.

To say that naruto and ren escaped Nora would be like assuming a cayotie is slower then a road runner. A big lie.

Nora had dragged them both out of the school to go on there adventure. The mayor saw naruto getting dragged of by Nora. And smiled since it was nice to see Nora making friends.

" NORA take naruto to the inn later mayor's orders." He shouted to Nora who shouted back .

" AYE AYE!"

Nora was a sweet girl in his opinion she was always looking to help other people around the village and ment well but she was extremely hyper and stubborn. He waved at naruto knowing full well he would be able to find the inn. He only hoped Nora didn't stay out to late. Oum forbid if her mother storms into his office again.

With jiraiya

" how could you let him out of your sight?" Said a annoyed tsunade. Jiraiya was sitting on the floor in a sieve position sporting a black eye and a bloody lip.

" I usually let him play around the house with his friends I normally don't have to worry to much .

This is the first time he's done something like this though." He said nursing his swelling eye.

" What are you going to do."She demanded she did not spend five years waiting to see her own Godson only for this idiot to lose him.

" we can only wait, Qrow is a good man he's like a uncle to naruto. I know he would never put naruto in any real danger...then again were talking about minato and kushina son." He said earning another smack to the back of the head.

"you damn idiot."

" he's in a village called Riverdale knowing Qrow he's probably already hunting the Grimm down check I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up tomorrow with naruto."

She sighed before she sat down on the couch.

" so...have you begun training him?"

" yes just the basic chakra control exercise, a few meditation exercises...and I've even made a obstacle course for naruto and his friends. Nothing to dangerous but enough to challenge them...he's a fast learner " He said tsunade nodded before she looked out the window watched my shizune giving ruby a piggy back ride as ton ton and yang chased them.

"does...does he know about the nine tails?" She asked mostly out of concern

Jiraiya sighed before he shook his head.

" no I told him he was a faunus, I plan to tell him the truth when he's ready...let him grow up with his friends...you know it's really strange her in remnant...it's...peaceful for the most part...heck the biggest threat out there are Grimm and a few radical faunus rights groups." He said as he sat next to tsunade on the couch he pulled out a piece of paper with a seal on it before he channeled chakra into it and a large bottle of sake appearing in a puff of smoke." children have the luxury to have a peaceful child hood they've never seen war unlike the two of us...we grew up around war." He handed tsunade a shot of saki she excepted the drink." that's true can't say I don't envy those girls out there but you know that peace doesn't last. Eventually another war is going to break out. And when it does I can only hope those girls can handle it." Jiraiya smiled before he outed himself a shot of saki." you know i always dreamed of creating this kind of peace back in the elemental nations. True peace between all the great villages...not the fake peace that we were used too...I always hated war and killing... I hope naruto never has to see war. I hope he never has to take someone's life."

Tsunade scoffed but didn't say anything. She had to admit the notion was a nice thought. But it was a fools dream in her opinion. Then again only a fool would dare try to pull something like this off.

The both drank there saki in silence.

"...it's good to see you again idiot."She said with a soft smile.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and smiled a content look on his face." same." He said as he poured more saki into the glasses.

Back with naruto.

Naruto, Nora and ren were walking through the woods they had been walking for a good hour. " um Nora" asked naruto

" THATS captain Nora to you private whiskers"

"right sorry captain Nora were are we going?"

"I have no idea." She said cheerfully before she picked up a large stick

" Do you know how to get back to the village?" Ren asked nora

" ren of course I know we just turn around and walk." She replied eventually the three younge adventures found a small cave. Nora spotted it beneath a bunch if shrubs.

" Oooo let's see where this leads." She said

Naruto grinned before he took about a small flashlight.

The three of them crawled into the cave naruto leading the way with his flashlight. The kept crawling until their came to a large cave.

" Hey guys look up." Said ren.

naruto and Nora looked up only to see darkness. Naruto pointed his flash light at the ceiling and the cave light up with light. The entire ceiling were covered in tiny crystals that reflected light in a rainbow of colors in every direction.

The three younge adventures looked around in awe at the beautiful cave. It was like a sea if glittering stars.

"wow...Nora did you know about this place." Asked ren

"nope." She said before skipping around the cave laughing.

Naruto placed the flashlight against the wall so it pointed towards the ceiling. Nora and ren were trying to reach a few loos crystals outside of their reach.

" Private whiskers help us get these crystals!" She cheered. Naruto nodded and got on one knee so Nora could stand on his shoulders.

"I've almost got them." She shouted as she jumped up a little grabbing one of the loose crystals.

" I got one!" She cheered before she pocketed it and tried to grab another crystal. She jumped again grabbing another crystal. Naruto grunted when she landed on his shoulders.

" one more." She said as she jumped up a little higher grabbing the last crystal. Only to fall on the ground when her foot slipped

" ow." She whined before she got back up.

" are you okay Nora." Asked naruto

"yeah I'm fine here." She grabbed his hand and have him the crystal.

" you get one too ren ren." She handed him a crystal.

"and this one is mine." She cheered as she showed them the first crystal she was able to get. The crystal changed color until it was a bright pink.

" wow it Changed color."

" your guys changed color too" she cheered naruto looked at the crystal in his hand to see it Changed into a orange crystal. They both looked at Ren crystal to see his changed into a green crystal.

" OOOOHHH let's make a promise right here and now." Shouted Nora. She grabbed both naruto and ren's hands and held out the hand with the crystal.

" let a promise to be best friends forever. This place is officially our secrets base, and as long as we keep these crystals well always be friends no matter how far away we all are." She said with a smile that naruto and ren returned. naruto and ren held out their own crystals.

" that's a promise." Said naruto and ren the crystals in their hands seemed to almost glow brighter but the three younge adventures didn't seem to notice

They stayed in the cave and played around for what seemed like hours before the decided to crawl out the cave. They saw that the sky started to shift in colors the clouds shifting dark orange reds gold and pinks as the sun started to shift under the horizon in the distance.

" C'mon let's go these woods are kinda creepy after gets dark." Said Nora as she wrapped her arms around ren and naruto's neck.

Walking for a few minutes as the woods began to grow darker. The group froze when the heard something growl in the distance. They all looked around scared trying to find out where the sound came from. Nora tightened her grip on the stick in her hand. Naruto raised his fists preparing to fight even without a weapon.

Ren scanned the forest with his eyes and ears trying to find whatever made that sound.

" Lets keep going." He said before the three of them slowly kept walking twitching at the smallest sound.

The froze as they heard that growl once again, this time it was closer then before. A small ursa jumped out of a pair of bushes. It was small almost the same size as a bear cub. It had little to no bone armor yet it still had sharp teeth and claws.

Trying to back away the group to heard a louder growl. As they turn around to see what it was they discover two fully grown ursa blocking there path. They backed away from all three ursa until they felt their backs against a large tree. Naruto seeing the opportunity poked Nora and then pointed up the tree, She nodded and he bent down taking no time she used his shoulder to reach a branch high up the tree and climbed further up the tree followed quickly by ren. Ren held out a hand for naruto only to retract his hand when naruto had to leap out of the way of a swipe from one of the largest ursa. Meanwhile the cub and the other ursa began to try and knock over the tree while the biggest one stood on its high legs towering above naruto. Naruto paralyzed in fear wanted to run, he wanted to run far away from this monster...however not so soon after making that promise in the cave he wasn't going to leave his friends to die.

Naruto looked around for anything that he could use spotting a few rocks on the ground he quickly snapped them up off the ground and began throwing them at the ursa. This only seemed to make the ursa angry though, because as soon as the rock hit it begain to swipe at naruto with his massive arm. Naruto barely managed to dodge the attack by rolling under it and then running around the ursa in an attempt to distract it long enough for someone to help them... It was then he realized that no one knew were they were, or that they were in danger. They were alone in the now dark woods with three monsters trying to kill them. No one was around to save them... He gritting his teeth he waved at Nora nodding she threw the stick she was holding to naruto. Naruto caught the stick and snapped in too two Sharp halves.

When the ursa lashed out at naruto he took the oportunity while it was overbalanced to stab at its huge arm with one of the sharp sticks, Earning him a roar of pain and a few drops of black blood from the Grimm. The ursa in retaliation swiped with its free arm tearing into narutos chest ribbons of flesh caught between its claws as it sent naruto flying into a tree. His back hit the tree as a loud crack was heard the wood protesting the sudden impact before he slumped down towards the floor. Standing just barely naruto clutched his chest in pain as he felt the warm blood trickle thru his fingertips. looking up just in time to see the tree falling and hearing Nora and ren scream in fear.

We're all going to die...He didn't want to die

HE DIDN'T WANT HIS FRIENDS TO DIE!

His skin begun to burning a fiery red as red chakra began to seep out through his skin. Getting on all fours his whisker marks darkening while his canines grew sharper. His body was being enveloped in red chakra flowing around him like a living cloak with one fiery tail swishing around violently.

He growled at the ursa causing the ursa and ren to flinch back, but not nora for some reason she seemed entranced as naruto lunged at the three usra with an animalistic growl, He lunged at the ursa attacking his freinds lashing out in primal rage killing cutting it in two with nothing but his sharpend claws causeing the ursa cub to stumble due to the oppressive corrosive charkra he was cloaked in.

Now infront of ren and nora he leaped at the ursa cub his red tail stabbing into its chest raining gore foward. The last ursa roaring in anger at the loss of its family tried to slash naruto from the side only for naruto to grab its arm rip it off while lunging forward sinking his teeth into its warm throat ripping it out. In a display of primal savage rage. Ren had nearly passed out from that display Nora however was enraptured.

Naruto still on all fours roared into the sky shakeing the gorund for a good distance before falling to the ground the red chakra dissipating. Leaving behind scorched earth and a badly burnt slowly healing wounded naruto.

"NARUTO!" Screamed Nora after snapping out of the state she was in along with ren ran towards their friends side.

Nora suddenly worried began to shake naruto vigorously to wake him up.

" NARUTO WAKE UP THIS ISNT FUNNY WAKE UP...n-naruto...p-please...wake up." She sobbed out as she continued trying to wake naruto up. Only for naruto to remain silent. Tears began to flow down noras face.

"please...don't die." She cried beginning to blame herself. If i hadn't made him go on this stupid adventure he wouldn't be hurt.

Ren placed his arms over her shoulder.

" we need to get him to a doctor." He said geting his wits back before he lifted one of naruto's arms over his shoulder trying to pickup his friend.

" He's to heavy for me to do this alone Nora I need your help." Nora wiped away her tears before she grabbed onto narutos other arm lifting him up between two of them. As they are starting to drag naruto back towards the village they freeze in a spike of terror. Standing in front of them was a huge ursa major it was easily twice as large and menacing as the ones that just nearly killed them. It had quite a bit of bone armor in more segments then normal there was a hint of intelligence in its eyes hidden under all the hatred they naturally exude.

Nora even in the fear she was in grew angry bending down she picked up a rock and threw it at the ursa major hitting it in one of its glowing red eyes as she screamed out. "LEAVE US ALONE!" The ursa major raising its gigantic arm prepared to slash the three children in one swoop only for a large axe to split its skull in half.

At the end of that axe was a relived looking Thorin Valkyrie leaving his axe in the skull of the slowly vanishing grimm he ran forward enveloping Nora in a protective hug.

"NORA!" He cried out in relief.

"NARUTO!" Yelled a bloody beat up injured Qrow.

Taking naruto out of ren's hands and paying little attention to his own injuries he looked naruto over.

" We need to get him to a doctor now!" He shouted his own injuries forgotten as he picked naruto up in a bridal carry and started to run towards the village at high speed, Thorin picked up his axe secured it and picked up ren and nora ren before following Qrow.

Several hours later back in town.

They made it to the local hospital which was run by the Lee family. Ren's parents were worried about him and Nora but after a quick check they seemed t only have a few cuts and bruises but nothing life threatening. They focused on the ones that were seriously injured like naruto Qrow and Thorin. Qrow for all his trouble got stiches on his right arm after an ursa got a lucky hit in. Thorin had a big bite Mark on his right shoulder blade. After the doctors had treated Qrow he sat both Nora and ren down stareing them down.

" Alright you two what happened." Said Qrow anger very clear in his voice.

Nora began to tremble.

" I-it's all my f-fault. I-if I hadn't made n-naruto to p-play with me...it's all my fault." She cried

" Hey it's not your fault listen naruto is going to be just fine. I just need to know what happened. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened." Said Qrow as he rubbed nora's head trying to stifle a bit of his anger. She sniffed a few times before she started to take deep breaths.

" I wanted to play adventure with naruto and ren ...we walked into the woods and found this cave with all these crystals, we each took one and promised to be best friends. Then we played for a while then we left the cave, but it was getting dark so we were on our way back when...when those monsters attacked us. We tried to climb up a tree but naruto was attacked and jumped out of the way I threw a stick i was carrying and he tried to fight...that's when one of those monsters hit him the knocked the tree we were in down but after that, he started was glowing red and he was fought them and saved us but after he killed them he passed out. Me and ren tried to carry him back to the village when...the big one showed up. And you know the rest." She finished saying taking a deep breath trying to calm herself.

"Look this wasn't your fault you didn't know about the Grimm no one knew that they'd could show up within the walls." Said Qrow he stood up and walking to naruto's room. He has already called jiraiya to let him know what happened. After naruto was well enough to move he was taking him to a better hospital in vale.

Someone tugged on his shirt he looked down to see Nora "can...can we see him?" She asked worried sick about her new friend.

Qrow nodded and led her to naruto's room. Comeing into the room nora could see naruto laying on a bed in a white hospital gown and hooked up to medical equipment his body was bandaged up due to the burns on his body. And the giant gash on his chest and stomach area.

Nora quietly walked next to her friend and sat down in a chair. Ren sat down next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

" He's going to be okay. My parents are good doctors." He said but you could tell he was worried about naruto.

 **and here you guys go. Now before you all start typing will he be paired with so and so I will reveal who the pairing is later. I have a good idea off where I want this story to go. So as always I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, leave a review hit that fav/follow.**

 **~later days**

 **Wiseotaku**


	4. Chapter 4

The last wish of summer.

A tall pale skinned woman with raven hair and red tips in her early twenties was packing a large backpack full of different glowing viles and ammo clips. This women was summer rose proud mother and huntress. She was known for her silver eyes and her white cloak. She was about to head out on another mission and was making sure she had everything.

She packed her bags while humming a cheerful toon. She was so concentrated on packing she didn't notice her bedroom door opening. Or the little girl that snuck into her mother's closet.

Summer finished packing her bag and reached under her bed to pull out a large case with a rose on the top. She punched I. The code to unlock the case and opened it. Inside was her pride and joy. The thorn. It was a straight one edge sword designed for slashing and stabbing, the design was based of a rose. The panel had green grip and rose design and up the blade itself was a thorny vine design.

She picked up her blade and turned it around on the other side of the blade was one word she had engraved into the blade. Her secondary and support weapon was A 9x19mm walther p99 , it was a semi-automatic pistol with a extended clip capable of carrying 20 rounds. It was a basic handgun developed in atlas but it saved her skin more then one time. It was her go to when she wanted to be extra deadly. She quickly fastened her holster to her hip.

*crash*

Summer's head spun to her closet. She peeked inside to see her daughter wearing one of her old capes. A red cape that was too big for her.

" Ruby, what are you doing in here?" she asked as she sheathed her sword.

" I wanted to dress like Mama!" she cheered with a bright smile. Summer smiled at her.

" Really, why's that?" she asked as she knelt down to Ruby's height.

The little girl blush.

" Because your really pretty i want to be as pretty as you one day." She said summer felt like she was shot in the heart at how cute her daughter was. She brought ruby into a hug

" aw your the cutest thing in the world DON'T YOU EVER CHANGE!" She demanded as she smothered her daughter between her breast.

" mom. Can't breath." Whined ruby

" no I'm not gonna let you go your my little ruuby and I'm gonna spoil myself a little." She said ruby struggled to break free of her mother's grip before she finally gave up and just returned the hug.

Summer and ruby stayed like this for a few minutes before summer let her daughter go.

" hey ruby can you do me a favor." She whispered.

Ruby eagerly nodded her head.

" look after my old cape for me. I'm heading out on a another mission." Ruby smile dropped.

" I don't want you to go." She said with a pout summer smiled and patter her daughter's head.

" hey ruby look at me. I'm coming back ill only be gone a day two tops. I promise ill come back soon ok." Ruby frown soften for a second before she held out her pinky.

" pinky promise?" She said summer locked her pinky with ruby's and smiled lovingly at her daughter.

" pinky promise." She said

 **The next day ' afternoon'**

A ruined village lay before her feet around the village were acres of fertile farmland and to the south was a large dust mine. Summer was walking through the remains of this ruined village. Her mission was to find out what happened to the village. She had already suspected Grimm invasion but the more she looked around the more worried she was becoming. There was sign of Grimm but there was also signs of people fighting each other. The village was named concord it was a fairly large mining village, with a high faunus and human population. It must have been a fairly nice village...not that she could tell anymore. She was walking over hills of rubble and ash.

The reason she was confused was because it looked like a war was going on. there where human and faunus corpses riddled with bullets and dust yet the Grimm tracks were everywhere. Why did the Grimm ignore the corpses.

She walked down what appeared to be the main street. She walked to the town hall and decided to set up base there. She opened the large doors only to recoil in disgust at what she saw.

She walked in side the town house her feet making a splashing sound from the puddles of blood.

" What in the name of dust happened here." She asked in horror and disgust.

All over the town house were the corpses of what must have been a few dozen villagers, there bodies were so badly mauled and burned that she couldn't even tell if they were faunus or human. She shook her head when her eyes locked on to a small body clutching a red and dirty teddy bear.

She said a prayer for the villagers and backed out of the town house. She continued to search for a suitable base of operation. She spotted a small shack that was In better chance condition then most of the other buildings. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. She was relieved to not find anymore corpses. She walked inside and looked for anything that would be useful like a map. Maybe some tools.

She made sure to secure the entrance to the small shack before she continued to Investigate the area.

She continued to search for a good three hours and even after finding the mayor's journal she couldn't pinpoint what caused this tragedy. Not to mention she had been searching the village since she touchdown at 7:38 am it was already 6:47 pm and she hadn't ran into a single Grimm. It was starting to get dark the sun slowly setting on the horizon.

She began to head back to the small shack. Until she heard rubble fall. She quickly drew her blade. And jumped over the pile of rubble. Only to find no one there . She slowly reached for her hand gun thankful for her white cloak for being able to hide the subtle movements. In a flash she drew her hand gun and pointed it at the head of the figure that was standing behind her.

There was a feminine figure clad in a black leather and a pair of swords strapped to her curvy waist. She had long dark hair and wore a black reflective mask. The women had a handgun pointed at summers head. The two of them stared each other down neither of them moving a muscle.

" Who are you." Demand summer as she turned the safety of her gun off.

" I've been looking for you for a long time." Said the masked lady. Causing summer to tense and narrow her eyes. The mysterious women tilted her head her mask reflecting summers own face.

" Who are you." Summer demanded again

" My my someone's a little agitated, tell you what ill tell you who I am but then I have to kill you." Said the masked women. Before she and summer both tried to kick each other in the gut sending the two of them skidding back. Summer wasted no time in shooting at the masked figure.

The masked figure cartwheel out of the way, firing off rounds at at summer, Summer wasting little time unloads all twenty shots back to back both sets of rounds colliding in mid air as she takes cover behind a nearby pile of rubble to swap out the clip with a loaded one. Peering out of the right corner of the rubble only in time to see a round flying by her left eye leaving a quickly healing tiny line running back on the side of her face. Summer quickly ducked back behind the rubble and took a few deep breaths to calm down her racing heart.

Coming up with a plan on the fly summer activated her semblance dashing out of the pile of rubble directly to were the shot was fired from only to find no one there. Summer immediately scanned her surroundings she heard a gunshot and a sting of pain in her left shoulder blade before she rolled combat rolled behind a pile of rubble.

" Shit!" She cursed thankfully her aura protected her but even then gunshots still hurt.

Summer looked around trying to find the masked women. She already knew this woman was dangerous and right now she had the advantage. They were now in a game of cat and mouse and she was beginning to feel like the mouse. Whats more with all this rubble she could be anywhere.

She looked up at the sky and cursed the sun had already set and darkness had begun to takeover. Summer ran over to a building and jumped over the ruined wall. Slowly she ran her hand over the handle of her blade gripping her weapon and waiting for her attacker to make the next move.

Summer was forced to make an assessment shes at a clear disadvantage here night is falling and she is cloaked in white her enemy is cloaked in black a quick look at the top of the building she spots an antenna. Quickly thinking she wraps her cloak around it to make it look like that is were she is standing and pulls back into a corner over looking it with her handgun out waiting to see if she will take take bait. Summer slows her breathing down to a crawl trying her best to mask her presence.

Summer heard another gunshot as her cloak dropped to the ground. Summer aimed her gun and fired at her opponent, before ducking back under a pile of rubble, summer retrieving her cloak while thinking her opponent wasn't going to expect her to wear her cloak again. Summer narrowly avoided getting shot again. She scooted up against the crumbling wall, while picking up a large shard of glass, holding it out to use the reflection to try and see were her opponent was hiding.

A tell tale glimmer in the glass caught the sight of movement and she sprung into action. Leading her three shots ahead of the other woman. Her opponent in a flash of movement drew one of her swords and deflected the first bullet the following two hitting the metal plates on her wrists.

" Not too bad." The mystery woman said in a sultry voice before she dashing at summer drawing another of her curved swords.

Summer slashed at her. A long over the side slash meant to bisect in one clean cut he speed giving it an almost otherworldly glow. The mystery woman Haveing to pull a second sword to catch it in a cross guard maneuvering it into the ground. Summer undeterred pumped the remaining seventeen rounds into her stomach. Thinking that the battle was over she started to put her gun away only for her eyes to widen a fraction too late as a blazing cutlass removed her right hand cauterizing the wound instantly as her hand and gun clatter to the floor below.

After that you could see a clearly irritated summer rose her aura flickering dangerously about her toying with her hair and cloak even down a hand this was not something you would want to be on the receiving end of. And then it happened

* The sound of metal screeching in protest from moving way to fast*

The sound of the last of the mystery woman's rounds missing narrowly partly do to the look in summers eyes and her uncanny speed. Summer brought her sword down at her opponent from what looked to be many angles at the same time From the left right up down behind the sides white petals scattering from the roof top, The mystery woman was hard pressed to block the offensive even with both of her swords and her foe missing a hand began to lose ground unable to do much more then just block.

*click*

That was the last sound that registers in summers ears before her world started to dim. Even so she kept on fighting but the tide began to turn against her at this point.

Summer released her grip and quickly deflected another slash with her sword. Before she felt a sting of pain run through her back. Summer made a quick glance backwards. There she sees another shorter masked figure wielding a Broadsword. Summer cursed.

At the same time not to far away a bunch or red eyes lit up from the remnants of the town below. A pack of beowolves began encroaching on the city destroying any man made thing they came across feeding on the corpses loud crunching sounds that carry across the battlefield. On there own they were only fodder grim but the sheer number of them is what made them a threat It almost seems like a sea of darkness and red eyes up from the top of the building. It would appear that they are not as alone as they thought.

Summer spared a glance at the streets and she felt her stomach drop. At the army of Grimm bellow.

She was running out of options and time. She had no choice but to fall back to her maiden powers.

Her opponents seemed to have taken notice of the Grimm surging into what remain of the village.

Summer stabbed her sword into the ground sparing a glance at the one word that gave her strength when everything seemed hopless. and pulled out two seeds from her pouch. She placed them over her categorized stump And concentrated.

two thick green vines began to grow and bend into a hand with long sharp thorns for knuckles.

" alright then." She said as she opened and closed her new green hand. As she closed it again the thorns on her knuckles extended into four large curved sharp claws.

" let's dance." She said as she moved so fast they couldn't track her with there eyes. In a second summer clawed at the figure caring the broad sword. And slashed at the women Wielding the cutlases. Summer twirled and slashed appearing as a tornado of white death. The two assailants blocked her onslaught before they continued to attack. They stumbled however when the building they were fighting on started to shift to the side.

Summer stabbed her sword into the ground to keep a stable footing and began to kick at the two fighters. Before the building crashed Into the sea of Grimm. Killing dozens of them.

Summer opened her pouch and twirled at high speed scattering seeds all around her.

Her body glowed with a blinding white light and ten giant Thorn vines shot out of the ground killing whatever grimm that got to close.

Summer looked back to her two human opponents to see them dispatching a few creepers.

" not bad." Said a sultry voice. Summer got into a offensive stance. Her blade pointed at the two assailants over her head.

" I don't know who you are. But continuing this fight is foolish." She said as she motioned to the army of Grimm that surrounding them.

" What these pathetic creatures don't make me laugh." The mysterious woman said before she held her cutlases in a defensive position.

" don't say I didn't warn you" summer said. Before she rushed tword the masked figure white rose petals trailing behind her.

The masked woman ran forward not nearly as fast but faster then most could dream of reaching.

The two of them met in a shower of sparks. And a small shock wave pushing debry everywhere.

The other figure jumped over there ally and brought down the large blade. Summer blocked the blade with her claws. Before she kicked the masked women away and cartwheel to the side and cut of the other assailants left arm.

" FUCK!" He screamed be for he dropped his sword and gripped his bleeding stub. The other assailants paid no mind to her back up and continued to try and kill summer.

The two of them continued to clash blades. Summer was vaguely aware of the Grimm surrounding them she knew her vines wouldn't last very long against the horde her only chance was to finish this fight quickly and run.

The masked women's blades glowed red and flames erupted throughout the blade.

Summer drew on her remaining aura before she channeled it Into her blade. when both of their blades met a blinding explosion of dust and aura rocked the entire village.

 **Several days later on patch.**

Ruby was in the back yard swinging on a tire swing when she saw her uncle walk Into the back yard. She immediately jumped off the tire and ran over to her uncle. Her mother's red cape flowing behind her.

Qrow crouched down to her level and brought her into a hug

" hey rube's what are you doing with your mom's old cape?" He asked

" Mommy said to take care of it until she got back! Oh is she back yet?" Asked ruby only for Qrow to hug her tighter.

" Im sorry. She's not coming back." He said slowly

Ruby tilted her head

" What do you mean? Who's not coming back?" She asked

" ruby your mom...she's never coming back." Said Qrow

Ruby shook her head.

" NO YOUR LIEING SHE PROMISED SHED BE BACK SHE NEVER BREAKS HER PROMISE! "She screamed as she tried to break free of her uncles hug. Qrow o oh tighten his hold on ruby.

" Im sorry. She's gone." He croaked as ruby felt tears fall on her cheek.

" NO SHE PROMISED SHED BE BACK! MOMS THE STRONGEST PERSON IN THE WORLD SHE PROMISED SHE WOULD COME BACK!" Yelled ruby as tears began to fall down her cheek.

" S-she promised me." Cried ruby as she clutched her uncles shirt. Tears falling down her face.

" She promised."

 **So here's the I hope you all enjoy... poor summer. So I am officially starting the poll for the pairing. Rules on per person must give a good reason as to why. There will be no harem if the results are to close for me to call I will flip a coin.**

 **Ninjas of love (Blake and naruto)**

 **Chocolate swirl( cocoa and naruto)**

 **Frozen heart( Weiss and naruto)**

 **Crescent love(ruby and naruto)**

 **Blonds have more fun ( yang and naruto)**

 **Machine heart( penny and naruto)**

 **Hammer of love ( Nora and naruto)**

 **Champion of love (pyrha and naruto)**

 **Shinobi love ( shizune and naruto)**

 **Corrupted love ( cinder and naruto)**

 **Thieves hearts( emerald and naruto)**

 **Cannon power ( hinata and naruto)**

 **Cougar town ( glynda and naruto)**

 **Cold heart ( winter and naruto)**

 **~later days**

 **Wiseotaku**


	5. Chapter 5

Qrow leans against the door while watching the three small children in the room.

" He's going to be alright." Said a man with long dark hair. He wore glasses and was a only slightly shorter then Qrow.

" Although we don't know how he was burned its nothing major in fact it's almost like a case of sever sunburn...I'm Lie takeru by the way, are you the boys father?"

" Qrow bronzwing and no he's not my son... he's like a nephew to me though I do know his guardian." He said before he took a swig from his flask.

" In any case I'm glad those kids are alright. They're going to be a bit shaken but they should all make a speedy recovery." Said as Thorin walked forward his arm in a sling.

" Im just glad my daughters safe. Oum forbid if we were a few seconds late." He said as he looked inside the room to watch his daughter and her new friends. He smiled when he saw how worried his daughter was.

" Those three seem like good friends, trouble makers yes but definitely good friends." He said

reached into his pocket.

" The boy in there had this in his pocket by the way." He handed Qrow the small crystal.

" Oh those three each took one of these from a nearby cave." Said Qrow before he drank from his flask again.

" I want to ask them we're this cave is." Said Thorin

" It might be another way for the Grimm to get into the village." Said Qrow

" Ask them in the morning those two are already passed out." Said Qrow and Thorin looked to the room only too see Nora and ren passed out. In their chairs. Thorin eyebrow twitched when he saw his daughter holding naruto's hand but restrained himself since she was just concerned for her friend.

" Yeah we should all get some rest it's been a busy day." Said Qrow before he removed his cape and walked over to Nora and ren. He draping it over the two sleeping children before turning around and switching of the light on his way out.

He had the sinking feeling that jiraiya was going to be extremely pissed. But he also felt like his impending doom. Was coming soon.

Narutos Mind scape.

* Drip*

Naruto opened his eyes he looked around to see he was in some kind of sewer. He walked for a while water going up to his knee. The sewer was dimly lit but he had a uneasy feeling like he wasn't supposed to be here. He kept walking until he stood before a large wooden gate with a slip of paper in the middle. The gaps in the bars were large enough for him to walk through he tried to look past the gate to see nine red tails swishing around and attacking the gate.

Two giant red bloodshot eyes stared at naruto through the bars before he heard a ear splitting roar.

And was pushed back.

Back In the hospital room.

Naruto bolted upright only for a shock of pain to race through his entire body. He took a few deep and rushed breaths before he calmed down.

" aaahhh man that hurts." He said as he tried to run his chest. He looked around t the room to see he was in so me kind of hospital.

He looked to his left to find Nora and ren sleeping next to his bed Nora was holding his hand tightly.

He slowly laid back down although his body protesting every movement he made.

The door opened and walked in the room with a clipboard and a paper cup filled with orange juice.

" Oh your awake that's good I'm doctor Lee I'm Ren's father." He said as he sat on a stool next to naruto's bed.

" how are you feeling?" He asked

" it hurts." He said in a raspy voice.

"What Hurst?"

"everything." He said before he tried to clear his throat.

" can I have something to drink please."

brought the plastic cup to naruto's lips allowing him to drink the orange juice.

" you three went through quite the adventure huh? I'm Ren's father. If your up to it I'd like to do a few test to see how your feeling. I'm just going to lightly poke you in different places and tell me were you hurt." He said naruto nodded

The doctor put on some gloves and began to lightly poke around naruto's four arm.

" does it hurt at all?"

"no."

He moved over to naruto's ribs and poked around.

" it hurts right there." Said Naruto the doctor nodded he suspected that naruto had a bruised rib.

" alright." After poking around naruto he was relieved to find no broken ribs they were a small village and didn't have access to up to date medical equipment or medicine. Because of this the best they could do was stiches and resetting bones...painfully he might add.

" I would stick to soft foods for a few days. Soup, mash potatoes, ice cream, pancakes."

"PANCAKES!" Yelled Nora in excitement as she jumped from her seat waking ren up as well.

She looked around the room and her shoulders slumped when she realised there weren't any pancakes. Then she noticed naruto sitting upright.

" your awake!" She cheered before she wrapped her arms around bringing him I to a hug.

"ARHG!" Yelled naruto in pain Nora quit retracted with a sorry expression on her face.

". Sorry!"She quickly sat back down in her seat

" its ok." He said.

" Nora was it, please restrain from doing that again...at least while he's still recovering." Said the doctor.

" Ok...are you okay naruto? "

Naruto gave her a week smile. He flexed one of his arms.

" Yeah I'm tough as rocks don't worry about me." He said ren rolled his eyes before he poked naruto in the forehead. Causing naruto to clinch.

" uh-huh tough as a rock. " he said with a grin.

Naruto looked around again before he tilted his head.

" How did we get here?" He asked Nora jumped up and down while raising her head.

" Oh oh I know!" She cheered.

" It was the middle of the night the three of us had just left the maze of a cave when we heard a ferocious roar and then five ursa cubs jumped in front of use followed by ten full grown ursa!"

" We left the cave it was starting to get dark and we ran into three ursa and one cub." Corrected ren

" We were backed up against a tree, and me and ren quickly climbed the tree with your help but you decided to face the beats by your self!"

" We backed against the tree positioned for Nora to climb up your back and I followed her lead, I was about to help you up when one of the ursa attacked." Corrected ren again.

" You were awesome you picked up this huge rock and threw it at the biggest beast while running around the monster trying to confuse it."

" You picked up a few rocks and threw them at the ursa. That last part was right"

Ren corrected in his monotone again.

" I threw a mighty weapon at you that you used to fight the monsters."

" She tossed you a big stick."

" You were wounded by the beats and in your rage you gained superpowers and defeated the beasts surrounding us before you took a nap."

" That's actually right." Said ren since he couldn't explain that part of the ordeal.

" Then we carried you back to the village when we were attacked by a bigger beast."

" Two huntsmen helped us we took you to my parents clinic." Said ren

Nora lost her grin for a second before she beamed a brighter smile.

" Oh I bet your really hungry wait here me and ren will go get some food!" She declared before she grabbed ren by the collar and ran outside the room.

watched his son being dragged away by his new friend with a smile on his face.

" geez those two make a odd pair." He said before he told naruto to lay back down. not soon after the doctor left Qrow walked into the room. He sat in the chair next to his bed. he pulled out his flask and drank from it.

" so...want to tell me what happened?" He asked while rolling his right shoulder. Naruto told Qrow everything that he remembered

" I see well your not in trouble for this but I do have a question. How did you kill the Grimm without a weapon or your aura?" He asked mostly out of curiosity.

" I can't remember what happened." Said naruto he was drawing a blank when ever he tried to remember what happened.

" don't worry about it you'll remember eventually." Said Qrow he leaned back in his seat. neither of them said anything until Qrow coughed.

" look I'm not mad at you. But we. Both know the old perv is gonna be angry. But because you got hurt will curve his anger towards you but you know he's gonna bring the hammer down on me." He said with a matter of fact tone naruto looked down feeling a little guilty.

" sorry." He said softly

Qrow smirked before she patted naruto's head.

" dont sweat it kid I like a little trouble now and then."

Qrow began to tell naruto about his mission exaggerating a bit here and there but naruto always loved his stories.

A few minutes after Qrow told naruto about his adventure. The door burst open and Nora pushed a cart full of pancakes into the room.

" me and ren made pancakes!" Cheered Nora

As she pushed the cart next to naruto bed.

" thanks Nora." He said with a smile.

A few days later.

Naruto ren and Nora had been hanging out for the last couple of days. The three of them had been told to get rest and were excused from school.

Nora's mom made little charms out of the the crystals they had with a silver chain.

Naruto wore his around his neck. Ren wore it on his wrist and Nora wore it on her ankle.

They didn't get the chance to go on another adventure but were allowed to play board games.

When the time came for naruto and Qrow to head back to patch. Nora wasn't to thrilled at the idea.

" Do you have to go?" She asked naruto as she and ren walked with him to the airfield.

" Yeah the pervy old sage is probably worried about me. Don't worry ill write I promise and I never break my promises." He said. Nora jumped onto naruto back wrapping her legs and arms around him.

" You'll never escape our love." She cheered ren only shook his head

" Please naruto visit once in a while...if not for Nora then for me. I'm not sure how I'm going to handle her." Said ren earning a kick in the shoulder from Nora.

" You love me and you know it." She said with a pout.

Causing Naruto to laugh.

" Ill try."He said

Qrow was talking to Thorin and the mayor when the three kids walked over.

" Sup kid you ready to go."said Qrow. Earning a nod from naruto.

Nora reluctantly let go of naruto. But not before giving him a bone crushing hug.

" Um sweety I don't think he can breath." Said Thorin.

And so naruto left his new friends. With the memory of a crazy girl a silent boy and a secret cave were they promised to be best friends.

A few hours later.

Naruto nervously walked to his Front door.

" Um pervy sage?" Asked naruto as he peeked his head through the door of his home. When he didn't hear anything he slowly walked in and silently closed the door behind him. He removed his shoes and tip toed down the hall.

He was about to start walking up the stairs when he felt a very firm grip on his shoulder.

" Where do you think your going hmm?" Said jiraiya naruto nervously looked at jiraiya.

" I was going to bed?" Said naruto.

" Really now and where have you been for the last week?" Asked jiraiya

" I went with Qrow ." Said naruto

" Yes yes you did and do you know who showed up."

" Who?"

" Your aunt tsunade and her daughter both showed up and were very eager to meet you." Said jiraiya trying to lay down the guilt.

" Sorry." Said naruto

" No ramen for three months." Said jiraiya causing naruto to deflate.

" Ok..."

" Now what happened?" Asked jiraiya Qrow gave him a basic run down but

Naruto explained to jiraiya what happened jiraiya paying close attention.

" Naruto can you lift up your shirt for me?" He said jiraiya quickly checked of the seal. And noticed the big scar he had Ian his chest now.

" is something wrong?" Asked naruto.

" No go up to your room get some rest."

The next morning

Naruto slowly walked down stairs to there dinning room when he smelled breakfast. Which was odd since the pervy sage couldn't cook to save his own life.

Naruto walked I to the kitchen to see a girl a little older them him making dinner. She had short black hair.

" Um excuse me who are you?" He asked the girl jumped slightly before she turned around.

" Oh I'm shizune...are you naruto?" She said

" Yeah." He said as he just stared at shizune.

" Oh I'm tsunade's apprentice." She said with a smile

" Its nice to meet you...need help?" Asked naruto shizune nodded and the two if them made breakfast. Bacon eggs, and chopped potatoes.

He walked Into the dinning room and saw a tall blond women sitting with her back to him.

" Who are you?" He asked.

The blond woman turned around before she got up and crouched down to naruto's level.

" Hello naruto I'm your aunt tsunade." She said with a smile.

" Hello." He said nervously tsunade opened her arms for a hug

" Can I get a hug?" She asked naruto slowly walked forward and hugged her.

" Its nice to meet you." He said awkwardly

After eating breakfast.

" Hey naruto why don't we go into vale. It'll give me a chance to make up for lost time." Said tsunade

 **wow back to back chapters. I'm on a roll. as always leave a review I hope you enjoyed.**

 **~Later days**

 **Wiseotaku**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few years since naruto went on that adventure with Nora and ren. Seven to be exact. since then he's kept his promise and sent letters to Nora and ren. He and shizune were really close friends she quickly joined the merry band if yang naruto and ruby ton ton liked to laze around the house and adored ruby and naruto. Ruby also got a pet corgi that she named zwei. Naruto swore that dog was smarter then it let on to be.

Jiraiya started to teach naruto to use different seals and jutsu. He taught naruto the shadow clone and the tree and water walking technique. Naruto also learned how to make explosive tags and sealing scrolls. Naruto was also learning how to apply first aid from tsunade and she was helping him with his chakra control.

He was in his first year of signal academy and in a few months he would be able to make his weapons yes weapons as in more then one. He wanted a ranged weapon for different situations. He wanted to make gun batons that shoot dust. And a falcata for fast and deadly attacks...unlike his peers he didn't think shifting weapons were good ideas he did not want to be in a life or death situation only for his weapon to jam as it's shifting into whatever. He preferred simple weapons that wouldn't be as likely to jam. The gun batons would be cool he didn't know what type of dust to use though...He supposed lightning, fire, and ice dust would be the best idea.

Yang and shizune were in Their third year shizune choosing to use a giant foldable scalpel. That shifted into a crossbow. Signal academy had a five year term after which if the students were good enough they could apply to a academy of their choice. Some chose to peruse normal colleagues and work in policy, military, some even choose to pursue normal careers mostly because of the high expectations of the huntsmen academy's like beacon. Mostly because the difficulty of entry changed every year like this year a totally of twelve people were excepted out of the fifty six that applied.

It was kinda weird for him at first. With tsunade and shizune living along with them. But after a while he quickly got used to it. He even started calling her granny which earned him a harsh training session.

Tsunade her self was a very successful and well known doctor in remnant. Because of this she was often contacted by many different hospitals and even a few of the filthy rich to treat them.

Because of this she traveled a lot and decided to bring naruto and shizune along on a few occasions This was one of those occasions when tsunade was contacted to run the medical bay for the mistrial regional tournament. When naruto heard about it he wanted to enter. Tsunade was a bit hesitant but allowed him after she learned that Qrow unlocked his aura. And when she learned that a girl younger then naruto won the tournament once well that helped put her mind at ease.

"Alright naruto the rules are simple stop when the bar of your opponents or your own aura is in the red, no killing blows, and keep you usage of chakra to a minimum...consider this a test if you can make it to the semi finals ill teach you a new technique." Said tsunade

" you'll be at a disadvantage against opponents with ranged weapons but remember to keep moving and look for openings".Said shizune.

" Got it" said naruto he was wearing a orange hoodie and green pants And blue boots with a belt pouch filled with ninja wire kunie and shuriken attached to his waist. He wore a pair of finger less gloves with a metal bar across his knuckles.

" Also don't let your opponent get to you. Your a faunus most of the time they aren't allowed to enter this tournament but you and exception. People will ridicule you here naruto. Just ignore them and focused on the match." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't worry i got this in the bag." He said as he cracked his knuckles.

And walked out of the changing room and into the waiting room were other contestant waited for their matches. Inside the waiting room was a large tv screen were they could watch other matches.

He sat down on a bench and watched the match that was currently going on. A red hair girl was devastating her opponent with her lance and shield.

" Well looks like pyrha is aiming to keep her title." Said one of the competitors.

" Yup I still can't believe that she's untouchable she hasn't been hit once including the last tournament and she won the tournament last year." Said another guy.

Naruto played closer attention to this girl now. He honestly didn't know how far he was going to go...but he knew that if he made it to the end he was going to fight this girl.

Before he knew what happened the match was already over. With pyrha winning without taking a single hit.

Announcer: will Naruto Namikaze and Arslan Altan please proceed to the arena floor.

Naruto got up and rolled his shoulders before he headed into the hallway. Walking past the red headed girl on his way. He nodded to her in respect and she smiled and nodded back.

Naruto walked out into the arena were he was immediately bood. Naruto only rolled his eyes and stretched as he waited for his opponent.

He didn't have to wait long be cause a girl with a dark complexion, platinum blonde hair and golden eyes. Walked into the arena. She was wearing a yellow robe with only one wide, loose fitting sleeve over a black tube top. She was a head taller then naruto and she also had a longer reach.

She bowed to naruto and naruto bowed to her before the two of them got into there respective fighting stances.

Announcer: the two combatants seem to be ready now LETS GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLLLEEEEEE!

The two of then ran towards each other. She sent a round house kick to his head naruto blocked with his right arm and grabbed at her abdomen with his left. She shot her left arm out and blocked his attack. Before she brought her right leg back down. And pivoted and sent a left open palm at naruto. Naruto ducked under her punch and sent a right upper cut to her jaw causing her to stumble back a little.

The two of them continued to trade blows neither of them landing a precise hit. Before Altan cartwheels back. Naruto threw a few kunie at her that she caught out if the air before she tossed them back at naruto. Naruto rolled away before throwing several shuriken at Arslan.

She flicked her wrist and a long rope dart shot out and deflected the shuriken causing them to clatter harmlessly to the floor. She flicked her wrist again and the to dart flew at at naruto. Naruto turned to his side and ran closer to Altan he rolled into her guard and sent a kick straight Into her abdomen sending by her flying into the air. Naruto quickly jumped further up. And kicked her high into the air. He made a shadow clone mid air and he threw naruto further into the air until he was over Altan. The clone then sent a devastating punch to her abdomen. Into naruto he locked his arms and legs around her. Before he used a bit of chakra to propel him and Altan to the ground.

Altan tried to break free if his grip but instead she made it worse for her self when her head started to point to the floor of the arena. Naruto used his chakra to begin spinning rapidly.

Until they both crashed into the arena floor in a explosive impact of dust. Naruto calmly walked out of the dust cloud and looked up to see his opponents aura was in the red with his own aura only a little bit above the yellow.

That was the draw back from the attack if he messed up he got hurt as well as his opponent...and he messed up. He learned it from the pervy sage that apparently learned it from someone of green beast.

His opponent stood back up with a groan as she held her bleeding arm.

" ouch. That was brutal." She complained as she popped her back. Before she smirked at naruto.

" not bad for a kid. That was a good match." She held out her hand for naruto to shake. That he accepted.

" don't go losing to any one else but the best. If you do ill kick your ass next year." She said.

" don't worry I don't plan on losing that easily." He said

" good luck for the rest of the tournament." She said as a pair of paramedics led her to the infirmary. .

Naruto returned to the waiting room and sat back down on the same bench as before.

Naruto watched some of the other matches. He wasn't surprised when one idiot in his twenties bit his tongue when he started to monologue to the red headed girl.

Something about settling a score. He didn't really care since he was laughing his ass off. Honestly what kind of idiot talked when they fought that was like asking to bite your tongue off. Luckily his aura prevented him from killing himself but he was taken out by his own stupidity.

His matches went fairly smoothly as he used his clones and a few kunie but he wasn't really challenged by anyone he had faced so far. And he had faced people that were in the twenties, teens, even a kid around his age. He honestly liked watching some of the other matches and out of everyone he enjoyed watching that red haired girl fight. He couldn't help but feel. Excited and they were starting to get closer to the end which made it all the more likely they could fight each other.

What he thought was cool about this tournament was the fact they left the field how it was even if it was damaged. It made using the terrain easier for him. The entire field was scattered with holes and chunks of marble.

. Even after winning ever match so far he was far from being the crowd favorite not that he cared. It was actually coming down into the final four competitors.

After the semi final match naruto was really excited. He and pyrha were allowed a thirty minute break. The two of them were sent to the Medbay to make sure they were fit for the final bout. Tsunade check the two of them and cleared them both.

Announcer: ladies and gentlemen we've had another exciting tournament this year. And now it's time for the main Event our first competitor the underdog is a Fox faunus from unknown parts, he's faced every opponent head on with the help of his semblance and his fist. I give you NARUTO NAMIKAZE!

Naruto walked into the arena as he waved to the crowd and stood In The middle of the arena.

Announcer: and his opponent last year's champion and crowd favorite our untouchable queen the one the only pryha nikos!

Pryha came jogging out her weapons drawn.

She stood opposite of naruto. Naruto smiled and nodded to her before he bowed in respect. Pryha mimicked naruto and bowed as well. Since she assumed it was a sign of respect.

" nice hair by the way" said naruto

" thanks...sorry in advanced by the way." She said

" hey I'm not gonna loos as easily as everyone else you fought." He said as he drew two kunie.

Announcer: now for the moment you've already been waiting for lets get ready to rrrrrrruuuuuuuuuummmmbbbbbbbbbbblllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

When the announcer began the match naruto ran towards pryha. She stood her ground and held her rifle over her round shield as she started shooting at naruto only for naruto to run at her in unpredictable patterns. Naruto sent a chakra enhanced kick at her head that she blocked with her shield and tried to cut him with her sword only for naruto to block with a kunia and stand on her shield. Pryha was surprised enough by this that naruto was able to land a devastating axe kick on her head. Pryha quickly counter attacked with slash across naruto's chest cutting into his hoodie before he jumped back.

Naruto spared a glance at the aura bar and was glad to see her aura go down a bit. Naruto rolled to the left as he dodged a diagonal slash before he was hit in the rib my her shield. Naruto needed to get rid of that shield if he wanted to even get close to making a opening. She had a very high defense with that shield if he could get rid of it he would have a better chance of beating her. Naruto rolled back and spun on his hands sends a strong kick at her shield in a attempt to weaken her shield arm through the force of impact. His kick landed on her shield with a loud clang and a large dent appeared on the shield. Pryha was surprised that her shield was damaged by a simple kick before she pushed forward. Flexing her semblance lightly she remade her shield looking pristine again. Sent naruto tumbling naruto rolled back only to back flip when she threw her shield like a giant disk at him. He barely dodge the shield and he quickly dashed to the right that avoiding her sword and ducking to avoid her spear.

Pryha was trying combo after combo switching in between her sword spear and rifle. All while having an excited smile on her face the same smile appeared on naruto's own face.

Naruto side stepped a thrust and punched pryha into the abdomen and pyrha punched him with her open hand and tried to knee naruto only for naruto to bring his knee up as well. Blocking her attack.

Naruto grabbed pryha wrist when she tried to cut naruto when he was up close. Naruto threw pryha Into the air and leaped up after her before sending a devastating kick to her abdomen he created a clone only for it to be destroyed by pyrha sword. Pryha soars in the air until she grabbed onto naruto and twisted around his body before she hooked his neck with her spear and slammed naruto. Into the ground creating a large spider web crack around the arena floor.

Naruto jumped back off the ground and threw several kunie and shuriken at pryha only for her to twirl around them and naruto pulled back his hands and the kunie and shuriken flew back and almost colliding with pryha's back.

She spun in a split second avoiding the projectiles before she slashed at the air and cutting the wire that was connected to the shuriken.

The two of them were panting hard from the fight. Naruto's aura was barley in the yellow still. Pryha own aura was a little above his own.

He wanted to win he wanted to win just to prove every one here wrong about him. Naruto reached into his pouch pulling out six kunie will the slips of paper attached to them.

He flung them at pryha she simple swiped them out of the air but wasn't prepared for the explosion that engulfed her.

Naruto looked up at her aura...pryha nikos was almost in the red. Naruto ran over to pryha who was resting on one knee , coughing and holding a singed arm.

The cloud still in the air so she reached out with her semblance calling her shield. her shield to came flying out knocking naruto down to the red ending the match. Naruto blinked a few times before he realised he had just lost. Naruto looked at the shield that now played on the floor. He smirked before he continued to walk towards pryha.

She was still on the ground arm outstretched as the smoke clears you could see her sitting on the ground at the edge of the explosion.

Naruto still on his feet but out of aura, held out hand for her with a smile one that she returned. He helped her up. And the crowd was deadly silent until the girl he fought in the first round Altan if he remembered correctly started to clap her hands other competitors joining her before even pryha was applauding him and soon the entire crowd was cheering.

Announcer: I don't believe it folks the invincible girl has been hit and it looked so close but in the end she pulls it out for the win. This was a match for the ages

Pyrha held her hand for him to shake.

" that was a excellent match." She said naruto accepted her hand before he grinned.

" yeah it was... I'm naruto namikaze by the way."

"pyrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you naruto." She said before they both started to chuckle.

The champion ceremony was a simple crowning . We're the champion was honored with a crown made of grape vines. Naruto received a silver medal and stood next to pryha as they both posed four r pictures.

Later they were required to attend a small banquet were all the contestants mixed mingled and created new bounds. Naruto and Altan became good friends at the banquet and naruto and pyrha respected each other he promised to fight her again next year. She smiled at home m mostly because he didn't see her as a champion or as a obstacle but as a person that respected her. She was glad to have met naruto. And she was looking forward to fighting him again next year.

In konoha

It's been a busy couple of years for the third hokage he immediately had to tackle the clans positions, specifically the uchia's. It took some negotiations and even the threat of civil war before he was able to find a peaceful solution. He was very glad he was able to prevent bloodshed. Mostly since he had a candidate to take his position in...itachi uchia he was young but he was kind and very wise. He would make a great kage when the time came.

After that he failed the hyuga clan. Specifically there birdcage seal. He felt that it was a fool use it to enslave so he forced them to modify the seal and the status of family members.

After all of that and even dodging war with Iowa and kumo sarutobi died peacefully in his sleep. Leaves my itachi to take the reins. Itachi took the position as fith hokage in stride. He was well respected, powerful, and he kept a short leash on danzo since he was very aware of his root anbu thanks to his best friend sacrifice.

Danzo however was still manipulating things from the shadows. Specifically when he made forged transcripts that stated naruto was the jinchuriki. They were expertly forged to the point not even the sharinggan could see past them. When itachi found the documents he was skeptical but when he checked then with his sharinggan he was convinced. He started to investigate leads on jiraiya and of naruto although that proved difficult due to the fact that they didn't have a picture.

That was until recently when a bunch of merchants showed up with a picture if a boy from a different country. Itachi was struck at the resemblance to there fourth hokage and he decided to send a few teams around naruto's age to investigate this.

" Sir team kakashi, asuma, and kurenai have arrived."

" send them in." Said itachi

" sup big bro." Said sasuke as he walked in.

" hello sasuke." Said itachi dryly.

" Now to business I have a new missoin for all of you. This is our most solid lead on naruto namikaze. Your mission has two objectives. Find him and capture him alive. Be warned it is rumored that he is accompanied by jiraiya. Your second objective is to observe this new country. You will be incognito leave no evidence that you were there and leave your headbands and other konoha gear behind." Said itachi as he handed the jounin pictures of what naruto looked like.

" What is his skill set?" Asked asuma.

" Unknown he has been raised by jiraiya so be prepared for anything." Said itachi asuma nodded before he took a drag from his cigarette.

" How long will we have?" Asked kurenia.

" You have one year. If you haven't found him by then return to konoha."

" What if we are able to locate him but unable to capture naruto?" Asked kakashi.

" If that happens return to konoha. Afterwards we will decide what to do next." Said the hokage.

The gennin looked confused before sakura raised her hand.

" Um sir why is this kid so important?" Asked sakura

" Multiple reasons...he's the son of the fourth, the last uzumaki, and he may be very useful to the village." Said itachi

"THE SON OF THE FOURTH!" Shouted the gennin with wide eyes.

" Why isn't he in the village?" Asked shino

" jiraiya took him. He was the legal guardian he didn't think it was safe for naruto to live here."

 **so here's the next chapter mostly filler but then next chapter will be better. Also after talking with son friends and receiving complaints. Ruby, yang, and Blake are no longer valid candidates for the pairing. Mostly because they are always picked. I like doing new things for each story.**

 **Frozen heart( Weiss and naruto)**

 **Machine heart( penny and naruto)**

 **Hammer of love ( Nora and naruto)**

 **Champion of love (pyrha and naruto)**

 **Shinobi love ( shizune and naruto)**

 **Corrupted love ( cinder and naruto)**

 **Thieves hearts( emerald and naruto)**

 **Cannon power ( hinata and naruto)**

 **Cougar town ( glynda and naruto)**

 **Cold heart ( winter and naruto)**

 **Chocolate swirl( cocoa and naruto)**

 **Fox and the hard( naruto and velvet)**

 **Later days**

 **~wise otaku**


	7. Chapter 7

Several months after the tournament.

Naruto life hadn't really changed after the tournament. He went to signal, hanged out with his friends, and he was finally able to make his weapons.

It took him a few weeks and blood,sweat,tears, aura and chakra.

He made two bands that moudifys his throwing weapons with dust wearing one on each hand he passes the desired weapon along it in various ways to get the desired effect for flame run it across like a match for Ice he press the side of it against it

Wind glide the weapon slightly over it

The bands are made of a insanely hard plastic fused with various tiny dust crystals that recharge slowly over time as his aura run's through them. when defeating grim up close it increases the intensity of the dust charged punches.

They carry storage seals on the underside capable of carrying a small arsenal of ninja tools and supplies respectively for about a month of smart use

And of course his stash of ramen.

Then you have his long ranged weapon. It was a pair of gun-batons that has a checkered-rubber grip molded into the plastic. This gives hum a secure grip when he is using the short end as a handle. It's made of aircraft grade aluminum tubing that will not bend, warp or break even when exposed to extreme hot or cold temperatures. The aluminum tubing is filled with iron with a curving barrel capable of shooting dust rounds. It was designed to protect the users hand from impact vibration and shock. there was a a seal on the barrel that stored ammunition.

And finally you had naruto's personal favorite. His lethal baby. The scarlet fang.

It was a falcata which was a forward curved blade with a double cutting edge on the concave side. The blade widens near the tip, narrowing in the middle. The hilt is hook-shaped so as to prevent the sword flying out of the user's hand in the heat of battle. It was made with a delicate mixture of mistralian steel and schnee fire dust. When ever naruto channeled aura into the blade it would heat up and catch on fire. Even without the use of fire it was still capable of rivaling a katana in cutting ability.

He also made some light armor. His light armor was treated and tempered for two days on the forge it was a blend of titanium aluminum and padded on the inside in leather with a cotton trim there were weight training seals worked into the armor itself that could be adjusted to either increase or even remove the weight entirely. Never let it be said having a seal master for a parent had no benefits. The armor covered the most of the vital organs while still letting naruto retain his mobility. When he deactivated the gravity seals on it he can actually become almost weightless for a few moments. The colors were dark navy blue and with veins of black running thru it. Running his chakra thru the armor would make the veins glow the color of the chakra further enhancing his protection.

Jiraiya began to teach naruto one of his father's signature technique. The Rasengan. It took him three weeks to be able to make one. Even then it was with the help of a clone. Jiraiya and tsunade were both surprised at how fast he managed to learn the technique tsunade was actually so impressed she offered to give him her necklace but he declined since he already had a awesome crystal necklace.

Naruto was top of his class in combat and average in everything else. Mostly out of laziness. He was currently sitting upside down on a tree while ruby and yang laid down in the shade. The three of them were just relaxing for once.

" hey naruto...why do you want to become a huntsmen?" Asked ruby. Naruto looked at ruby before he closed his eyes.

" why do you ask?" He asked

" just curious." She said

" well if you must know. I want people to see me as a person. I don't want them to see me as a animal, or a freak. I wan to be Naruto Namikaze the greatest huntsmen in history." He said with a smile. As he held out his hands and clenched them into a fist.

" I want to be respected as a person. I want people to acknowledge me as a person... I know it might sound selfish...but it's why I train so hard." He said as he felt the warm rays of the sun.

" I can respect that." Said yang her eyes closed and looking really content with her position on the grass her hands behind her head.

" hey naruto you've never told us how you do that." Said ruby.

" that's a secret rube's." He said before he dropped down to the ground landing on his feet.

" aw come on can't you tell me." She said naruto made a come here motion and when ruby leaned in he flicked her on the forehead.

" nope." He said before he ran off.

" HEY! Get back here!" She yelled as she ran after the blond teen.

Yang opened one eye and watched as ruby and naruto ran around ruby trying to catch naruto with her semblance and naruto quickly dodging.

She smiled before she continued sunbathing.

" What a bunch of dorks." She mumbled.

Shizune walked over to naruto and ruby.

" hey naruto tsunade wants to take us on another trip." She said

" sweet were are we going this time." He said he hasn't neatly loved these trips that his aunt took him on. He liked traveling and seeing new places.

" she said it was a surprise." She said.

" alright ill see you guys later. Tell your uncle thanks few r the sword tips." Said naruto as he and shizune started to walk bag to there house.

When they walked in they saw tsunade and jiraiya already packed and ready to go.

" alright you too I hope your ready for a nice relaxing vacation. We're going to atlas to spend a week at a resort there. No training, no working, and no fighting just nice calm relaxation." Said tsunade.

" that means your only allowed to bring your bracelets leave the rest of your weapons behind."

" why do you always look at me." Said naruto.

" you pranked a entire hotel. With three rolls of duck tape one gallon of lube, seven chickens and whip cream." Said jiraiya with a dry tone.

" they abused the faunus workers there." Said naruto

"Naruto can you please not cause any trouble on this vacation for once, I would like a simple calm vacation without having to deal with hotel management." Said tsunade.

" ok i promise I won't cause any trouble." Said naruto the four of them made there way to a bull head to vale then from vale they headed north to atlas.

Atlas was normally a very cold place but on the southern coast it was very sunny and warm during the spring and summer.

The perks of having tsunade as a aunt is that she made loads of money. Granted she also got into so much debt it was unbelievable, but with Naruto unnatural good luck he quickly got her out of debt. Due to a simple disguises and taking down any casino foolish enough to under estimate a old man.

But when she wasn't in debt she liked to spoil her self and her two favorite nieces. So she played for a one week vacation at a luxurious resort. It a large tropical resort located at the southernmost part of atlas. It was a resort for the filthy rich and elite.

When they arrived he received some dirty looks from the other patrons. Naruto only rolled his eyes as he walked with tsunade and jiraiya.

" Ignore them naruto." Said shizune she glared at the other patrons.

" im used to it shizune." Some snobby looking kid his age decided to walk over to tsunade.

" Excuse me this hotel doesn't allow pets." He said

" No but apparently they let in idiots." Said naruto causing the boy to scoff at him.

" Get out of here freak this is for people with Money unless your here to clean up the horse shit." He said.

" Uh huh well you can take your snobby ass elsewhere if you don't like it then don't talk to me." Said naruto as he walked past him following tsunade and jiraiya.

" Ignore him naruto." Said tsunade. She was very annoyed at the spoiled brat but she wasn't going to coddle naruto. He was old enough to kill Grimm, he was old enough to become a shinobi, he's old enough to handle his own problems. It might sound rough but it helps build character.

" I know he's not worth the ef-" naruto was cut of when a water bottle was thrown at his head. He turned around to see the snobby little brat standing there looking like he accomplished something.

" Really. You threw some overpriced water at my head." Said naruto as he looked at the bottle of water.

" dude...that's just pathetic." He said before he turned back and continued to walk with tsunade and jiraiya. Naruto's instincts kicked in and he snatched a glass out of the air.

" Ok now your asking to start a fight." He said his patience being tested more then ever.

" What are you going to do about it freak. No one's going to stand up for you." He said. Naruto walked towards the boy.

" I don't need anyone to stand up for me." He said the boy scoffed before he shoved naruto back.

" Do you have any idea who I am?" He asked smugly.

" An ass hole" stated naruto.

" Im Nathan belantes my family owns thousands of weapons factories I can buy you a thousand times."He bragged

"And I should care because?"

" Im saying get out of here..you don't belong here." Naruto having just about enough got into his smug face.

" Make me."He said Nathan smirked Nathan snapped his fingers and two large men in suits walked over.

" is there a problem?"Asked one of them.

" ah I see your a coward as well." Said naruto.

" take this freak out of the lobby." Said Nathan one of the large men moved to grab naruto only to have his arm pinned behind his back by shizune.

" that's enough." She said as she glared at Nathan.

" it's okay shizune I've got this." Said naruto shizune nodded and let go of the henchmen and steeped back

The two henchmen rushed naruto only for him to disappear in a burst of speed and the two henchmen to collapse to the floor unconscious.

Nathan recoiled in shock

" well what now ass hat." Said naruto causing Nathan to jump.

" w-who are you?"

" Naruto Namikaze."

Nathan pales when he heard that name.

" you the one that nearly defeated pryha nikos at the mistrial tournament a few months ago." He said as he stepped back.

" yup." Answered naruto as he cracked his knuckles.

Nathan tried to run only to run into a marvel colom knocking himself out. Naruto sweat dropped at the rather pathetic display.

"...seriously can this guy be anymore retarded?" Asked naruto he simply shook his head and walked with tsunade and jiraiya to the country fer to receive there room keys.

Naruto changed into some swim trunks and walked down to the beach. He earned a number of stares from the female beach goers due to his muscles. He wasn't overly ripped but he had been training from a very younge age and because of that his muscles practically screamed raw strength.

Naruto spent the majority of his day at the beach relaxing, swimming and chatting with some girls his age and a few older ones.

Although the prick Nathan tried to ruin his day on a few occasions. But naruto got back at him with a few well placed seals. When Nathan got anywhere close to naruto his clothes would start to dissolve until he was completely naked and embarrassed in front of everyone.

Naruto actually learned that the heiress's to the schnee dust company were on vacation there as well. When they told him they were kinda expecting him to get angry or at least glare. But naruto simply stated he might not like there father but they hadn't done anything to the faunus. So he simply didn't care much about the two schnee.

Naruto was actually enjoying the vacation everyone Nathan tried to ruin his time he would turn it right back on him. Other then that his vacation was actually very relaxing and fun. His second day was spent by the pool with shizune. Naruto swam around the pool and shizune played out in the sun. She was wearing a two piece black bikini. And she was starting to tan. The pervy sage was flirting with women and tsunade spent her time in the bar and casino.

Naruto crawled out of the pool.

Laying in a beach chair letting the sun dry him. He was actually beginning to doze off.

" ahem." Naruto opened his eyes to see a girl with white hair tied up in a side pony tail. She was wearing a one piece swimsuit.

" excuse but what is a faunus doing at this resort?" She asked. Causing naruto eyebrow to twitch.

" well ice queen my aunt paid for a week vacation here." He said

" excuse me do you have any idea who your talking to." She said anger evident in her tone.

" no but your probably going to tell me anyway." He said getting a sense of dejavu.

" I am Weiss schnee heiress to the schnee dust company." She stated

" GOOD for you." He said sarcastically.

" why you little argh who are you to talk to me in such a manner!" She shrieked.

" Naruto Namikaze asskicker extraordinaire." He said with a grin.

" I feel like I've heard your name somewhere before." She said.

" I almost defeated pyrha in a tournament a few months ago." He said

" oh really." She said dryly not really believing his claims.

"And my aunt also saved your mother's life." He said

" doctor senju is your aunt?" She asked

Naruto nodded and Weiss personality did a complete 180.

" Oh well if you can tell her how grateful we are I'd appreciate it." She said in a noticeably forced cheerful tone.

" sure" he said

" Well then mister namikaze please enjoy the rest of your vacation" she said as she hastily walked away mentally screaming at herself for being short with the relative of such a a person. Doctor senjus teatment saved her mother's life from a deadly poison if it wasn't for her treatment her mother would be dead. And she just insulted her nephew.

' Dust damn it this is gonna bite me in the ass.' She mentally screamed.

Naruto shrugged before he continued to relax when he noticed Nathan trying to hit on shizune. He couldn't hear what was going on but Nathan probably said something he wasn't supposed to right before shizune kicks him in the balls...HARD

Naruto winced as Nathan slumped to the floor grasping his nuts. He didn't like the guy but he knew how hard shizune kicked...it didn't mean he pitied the poor fool.

After that naruto continued to lounge around. He honestly loved these kids d of vacation mostly because he had the chance to rest. Jiraiya and tsunade's been almost brutal with there training. It got to the point were naruto needed to hold back or wear weights against weaker opponents. Physical weaker opponents. He was arguably the strongest person at beacon. Due to his raw strength alone without chakra enhancements. Yang was also arguably the strongest but that was mostly due to her semblance.

He was grateful for this vacation though since it was nice to not be training, studying, or hanging out with the squad. He was beginning to relax when he heard snickering. Naruto cracked on of his eyes open to see four girls staring at him.

Naruto waved one of his hands but paid them no mind. He wasn't really interested in relationships...scratch that he didn't want to deal with long distance relationship's. From what he's heard from the other guys at his school it was hell. Only really determined couples could make it work.

The girls continued to giggle before he caught a water balloon out of the air with his eyes still closed and throwing it right back at who ever threw it.

There was a splashing sound and a groan before he heard someone walking towards him.

"PERVERT!" Yelled the group of girls naruto eye opened and he had to resist the urge to laugh as Nathan was getting beaten by four teenage girls in bikinis as he tried to cover his groin.

He Felt no pity for the idiot. That seal would last the entire week every time he came to close to naruto his clothes would dissolve leaving him completely naked.

The next day. Naruto was very confused, when tsunade showed up the next morning with two tuxedos, and a dress for shizune.

Jiraiya and naruto looked stared at each other mentally asking the same question.

" um...tsunade what's with the tux?" Asked jiraiya tsunade simply tossed him one if the tuxedo and handed naruto the other.

" we were invited to dinner by some very important,powerful, and rich people. That includes you naruto." Said shizune

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

" you know I don't like tuxedos, or formal dinners. I prefer small party's that can get a little crazy not the stiff forced conversations you always drag me to." He said

" who invited us?" Asked jiraiya.

" the schnee heiress winter if I remember her name. She wants to properly thank me and meet naruto...for what reason I don't know but she's taken a interest n you." Said tsunade.

" so what your saying is that me and shizune don't have to go only you and naruto."

" I suppose." She said and with that both shizune and jiraiya bolted out the door.

" traitors." Said naruto shaking his fist at the dust cloud they left.

" alright brat I know you don't like this but you can't just stand up people with as much money and influence as the schnee. Although I don't know why they invited you." Said tsunade.

Naruto reluctantly nodded before he went into the bathroom to get changed. Tilt was a basic tux with a orange tie. Naruto kept his bracelets on and wore his necklace under the tie.

Tsunade settlers for a elegant kimono with a purple floral pattern.

" alright brat listen carefully the schnee are very rich and I've worked with them before.

" I've met one of them yesterday. Weiss she didn't make the best first impression.." Naruto remembered what weiss told him" oh she said thanks by the way."

Naruto followed tsunade down to the dinning hall. The doctor non g hall was divided into three sections, the buffet, bar and VIP Lounge.

Naruto and tsunade were taken I to the VIP Lounge.

Naruto followed tsunade down to the dinning hall. The doctors hall was divided into three sections, the buffet, bar and VIP Lounge.

Naruto and tsunade were taken to the VIP Lounge.

They were escorted to a round table were a tall woman with white hair tied up in a bun and bangs covering her really left eye stood up. She was wearing a military uniform . And next to her was Weiss wearing her normal formal/combat clothes.

" it's a pleasure to see you again doctor senju." She said her voice unemotional.

" And you must be mister namikaze my sister has mentioned you yesterday." She said as she held out a hand for him to shake.

" I would like to apologise for what my sister said." She said.

" Apology is not accepted" he said causing winter to give a gasp of surprise.

" not from you at least." He said as he looked at Weiss she stood up and bowed her head.

" Im sorry." She said but you could tell she was forcing it out.

" Apology accepted." He said with a smile

" very well." Said winter.

They all took there seats and ordered there meals naruto settling for a sirloin steak cooked at medium rare.

" so I would like to begin by saying we are both very grateful to you doctor senju. Our mother has been healthier then ever thanks to your treatment...although it was fairly odd." Stated winter.

" my slugs were specially breed to produce a healing mucus it's a family secret." She stated.

" yes but it was very effective and I'm grateful." She said

" so your the famous Namikaze I've heard a a lot about you." Said winter.

" yes I am." He said with his signature grin.

" but how am I famous." Asked naruto.

" you nearly defeated pryha nikos she was personally trained by her father who was mistrals most decorated and deadly General. Marcus Nikos XV

She was two years older then you and she had the advantage of proper weapons. Yet you nearly defeated her." She said with little emotion." I'd call you a prodigy if you could match her in skill."

" Im no prodigy I worked hard to get as strong as I am right now. I personally hate that term it makes it sound like I didn't work hard." He said with a little annoyance.

Winter and Weiss looked at each other.

" I see and tell me why did you enter the tournament." Asked winter.

" I wanted to see where I stood against my peers, and I wanted to show people that it didn't matter if I was a faunus or not " he said earning eye twitch from winter.

" I see that was admirable."

" so why else did you call us here?" Asked tsunade

" we simply wanted to thank you."

"And it involved insulting my nephew." She said with a stern glare.

Winter for the first time showed some emotion.

" I am truly sorry for my sister's action we weren't aware of your relation." She said.

" I would have though your mother would have raised you better she is a wonderful woman." She said earning a frown from winter.

" Ahem again I can only apologies." Said Weiss she at least had the decency to blush at that comment by tsunade.

" Ah huh well if I were you I'd learn to be more polite to people." Said tsunade

Weiss was about to say something when there meals arrived. Naruto actually did try and talk to Weiss but the tension was definitely there. Tsunade also played around with winter and Weiss she enjoyed watching them flounder around trying to appease her.

The next day naruto decided to explore island a little so he took some water, his bracelets and explored a little. He was in the forest for a few hours now the sun indicating it was around noon. that was when he felt it...He felt chakra. He felt a chakra signature but that wasn't right only he, jiraiya,tsunade, and shizune could use chakra. Unless...

Naruto slowly moved closer to the chakra signature practicing what jiraiya taught him about masking his own. The further he went into the jungle the thicker the foliage became. The jungle was lush and vibrant with a wide assortment of creatures. As he got closer to the chakra signature he pulled out a camouflage tarp and hid within the trees and watched as a man in black camouflage wearing a headband with a long gash across. Run into a small clearing.

He watched the shinobi in front of him. He saw another couple of figures wearing Grimm mask and he grit his teeth.

It was the white fang.

One skinny looking one walked forward with a brief case full of money and dust. The cloaked shinobi looked at the money and nodded.

" So my targets are the heiress's." He said naruto felt his blood boil.

They nodded

" bring us there heads." Said a larger one he was most likely the leader.

" this isn't all of it." Said that assassin. As he closed the briefcase.

" you'll get half now the other half after those two are dead." One of them tossed him a scroll " there'll be a bonus if you record there deaths."

" to easy." Said the cloaked shinobi before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto stayed still. Since he knew he was still here. He could sense him. The white fang left the area as the shinobi ran towards the resort. Naruto chased after him being careful not to cause any noise.

The shinobi was observing his targets and when ever a chance seemed to appear naruto would Interfere by creating a distraction using disguised clones and a few booths.

For the rest of the day naruto tailed the shinobi doing his best to prevent him from killing Weiss and her sisiter. He hated the white fang, he disliked the schnee . But he doesn't want them dead. They didn't deserve to die for there father's mistakes.

When night started to set that was when the shinobi made his move. He was getting impatient. Throughout the entire day he had been so close to killing at least on of the sisters but every time something stopped him it was maddening. He walked up the side of the resort to the pent house and quickly dispatched the robotic guards that were patrolling the roof. Once they were dispatched the assassin snuck into the pent house. Naruto followed after him only a few minutes behind when naruto got to the roof. he heard the sounds of fighting before naruto crashed in through the glass door tackling the assassin before he could kill who ever he was fighting. Naruto caught a glimpse of winter on the floor protecting weiss with her own body. Naruto unsealed a kunia and proceeded to battle the assassin.

" who are you!" Yelled the assailant.

" im your worst nightmare." Said naruto before he round housed kicks the assassin sending him flying back, The assassin flashed through hand signs while falling before he shot a large fireball at naruto. Naruto grabbed a couch and threw it at the fireball only for the shinobi to come crashing through it kunia poised to stab him. Naruto eyes widen before he instinctively brought his hand up and caught his wrist and twisted it behind his back, one puff of smoke later naruto winds up holding a pillow Instead. Naruto eyes went back to the assailant just as he was poised to kill Weiss.

Naruto thru the kunia at the assassin as he about to make his kill.

The assassin jumped away only to have to dodge a dozen shuriken that naruto threw at him the assassin rushed at naruto. naruto unsealed a another kunia and began to parry blow for blow with the assassin but this was a trained killer he was facing and naruto was quickly put on the defensive. The assassin slammed his palm into his chest naruto blinked before this eyes widened. There was a explosive note on his chest. The assassin smirked before he jumped away and naruto was engulfed in a explosion. The assassin stalked towards his targets pulling out a chain scythe. He lifted the winter off the ground " Weiss run!" She shouted as she began to choke as the assassin tightened his grip on her neck.

"leave her alone!" Weiss tried to stab him with a short rapier. He placed a kick in her shoulder knocking her down while raising his scythe to finish her sister. he heard a humming sound, turning his head he saw two of naruto holding a unknown ball of blue lightbin his right hand.

Naruto ran forward with his shadow clone. The assassin was about to finish winter when naruto slammed his rasengan Into the assassins rib cage this caused him to drop his captive as he howled in pain before he was sent spiraling through the glass window.

Naruto coughed a few times thankful for his aura taking a majority of the blast. He was slightly burned and disheveled but he was still able to fight. After he caught his breath naruto chased after the assassin only to drop to his knees In Shock.

The assassin laid sprawled on the patio in a pool of his own blood. Lifeless. Naruto felt his stomach drop as he felt a cold pit in his stomach and he hunched over and threw up. He gasped as he began to dry heave tears falling down his face.

Naruto stared at the dead assassin shaking as he realized what he had just done. He didn't even know how long he had been there when some one gripped his shoulder. Naruto head slowly turned up to see winter. She was banged up but was giving him a look of sympathy.

" It's your first kill isn't it." She said without emotion.

Naruto nodded as he looked at the blood on his hands.

" y-yes." He said as hobbled up his shaking hands Winter calmly grasped his hands before she made him look her in the eyes.

" I know the feeling. It's never a pleasant one. Don't try and think about it in hindsight instead try to think about what you were trying to do. What here you trying to do?" She asked slowly and calmly.

Naruto thought back to the moments before he killed the assassin.

" I was trying to save you the both of you." He said

" And I'm thankful for that you only protect someone that makes all the difference you are not a monster." She said naruto nodded his head and winter let go of his hands.

" I know your shaken up from having to kill someone but tell me Why were you here?" She asked.

" I was tailing him...The white fang hired him to kill you. I...I just ...I didn't want to feel responsible for your deaths...not when I could have done something."

" That was very foolish...but I'm grateful you did it." She said naruto looked at the dead body again..He resisted the urge to throw up again.

"...how did you get over it?" asked naruto

" You can't get over it. That cold feeling in your stomach..it's always going to be there. It will get easier over time...but that feeling will never disappear" she said as he dropped a blanket over his shoulders.

" I...I didn't mean to kill him." He said

" I know it happens don't blame yourself it happened too fast you would like to think there was another way. When you look back you'll think maybe I could have wounded him or talked him down. but when it was happening you just reacted, you didn't have the luxury to think of about it ." Said winter.

"...so much for a relaxing vacation." Mumbled naruto

" Why did you do that." Naruto turned around to see Weiss She was wearing a white night gown and her white haired flowing back with the wind.

" What?"

" why did you do that?"

" do I need a reason to save someone's life." Said naruto causing the two sisters to nod."

"well if I needed a reason... because you two don't deserve to die. You haven't done anything wrong." He said

" I wish there were more faunus like you out there."

" There are but the white fang normally harass them." He said

When the police arrived he was questioned, he was about to be arrested when winter interjected.

" he's innocent he saved us." She said and they were not about to argue with someone like winter so they left him be.

Naruto continued to stare at the dead shinobi only a few feet away from him. And he didn't move a inch he just continued to stare at the body.

That was the condition tsunade found him in. She escorted him back to there room passing Weiss. She looked at naruto's eyes and she felt guilty...He was younger then her but he ended up saving her and he had to kill someone to do it. as they left Weiss wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say.

When naruto arrived in his room a few minutes later he didn't say anything he just rushed over to the bathroom ran the shower as hot as he could and he began to scrub his hands furiously trying to wash the blood off.

But no matter how much soap he used, or how long he scrubbed or how hot he turned on the water. He could still see the blood that stained his hands.

He wasn't even aware of jiraiya when he walked into the bathroom. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he slowly turned off the hot water. Naruto's skin was red from the hot water and from rubbing it raw.

But naruto continued to rub his hands tears falling down his face.

Jiraiya grabbed a towel and wrapped it around naruto bringing the boy into a hug.

" it a ok Naruto, it's ok." He said as he held naruto close.

" i-i killed someone." He said with a harsh voice

" I know Naruto." He said calmly as he rubbed naruto's back. Tsunade was there in the door way as she watched the two of them. She would never admit it but jiraiya was doing a fine job raising naruto.

" w-what d-do I do." He asked

" accept the responsibility. You killed someone the reason why you killed them is the most important part. Why did you kill him...because he was going to kill someone else. Did you enjoy killing no you didn't and that is what makes you a good man naruto. It's what makes you human." He said naruto began to relax in jiraiya's hug.

"...did I do the right thing?" He asked

Jiraiya sighed heavily.

" yes I think you did." He said as he grabbed another towel and dried naruto's hair. He noticed the look in naruto's eyes. Before they were filled with such child like innocence but now he looked like a shinobi that killed people.

" naruto it's time I told you where you come from." He said naruto's head rose to meet jiraiya eyes.

" What do you mean?" He asked

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Fun fact there were four ways this story could have went down.**

 **Now I know many of you are so seeing about danzo obsession but bear with me here all will be revealed it time. The pairing options are down below. As usual one per person and add a reason why.**

 **Frozen heart(Weiss and naruto)**

 **Machine heart(penny and naruto)**

 **Hammer of love(nora and naruto)**

 **Champion of love(naruto and pryha)**

 **Shinobi love(shizune and naruto)**

 **Thieves heart (emerald and naruto)**

 **Cannon power(naruto and hinata)**

 **Cougar town(glynda and naruto)**

 **Cold heart(winter and naruto)**

 **Chocolate swirl(cocoa and naruto)**

 **Fox and the hare (naruto and velvet)**


	8. Chapter 8

**episode 12 reaction**

 **So spoiler alert for anyone that hasn't seen the last episode of rwby**

 **Fish is you one warning.**

 **Ok so a few things I called pryha death the minute she and ozpin were talking about the maidens that right there sealed her feats or in her case Destiny. Now as for the maidens and silver eye warrior I feel like rooster teeth needs to have chose one or the other or maybe put the silver eye warriors in the next season instead of cramming it in at the last we found it was like**

 **" how are we gonna get our protagonist out of this oh I know let a give her a NEW power out of no where at the sight of her friends death so she can ex machine her way to freedom."**

 **And to be fair they hinted at the silver eye warriors back in the very first episode of season uno so I'm going to let it slide. But the maidens just came out of nowhere for me. Like it was just all of a sudden.**

 **But ill save that for later. I want to talk about the sunken shiptheir S.S Arkos or as I'm now calling it the titanic. Because that ship took forever to build and it sailed for a powerful three minutes. And then p-money died.**

 **Now a few things about her death and why I applaud RT.**

 **Pyrrha was o Dr powered and one of the strongest students in her year if not the school. She was a symbol of power and the kind of person no one can imagine losing. Which is why they had to kill her off it shook every one and gave a very clear message.**

 **The world is cruel and this isn't a game there second chances and if you mess up you and possibly your friends will die. And her death held a powerful message that mirrored Red vs blue on heroic sacrifice.**

 **Sometimes it doesn't matter. Which is a powerful message because it happens I. Real life as well sometimes the bad guys win and the good guys just end up dead. And although Pyrrha name comes from pyrrhic a victory at a great cost aka a sacrifice all that ended uphappening was a defeat a soul crushing defeat. Beacon over run vale a good portion mostlikly taken by Grimm cinder is still alive the tower is destroyed and thousands of lives were lost. She died in vain and I applaud RT for sending a shiver inducing message.**

 **And that bit**

 **" do you be live in Destiny?"**

 **"...Yes"**

 **Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh that sent the best shivers down my spine I loved it. Because you can hear it in her voice that she is accepting death. It was just amazing.**

 **My only problem though is that her character didn't really grow much at all through the series I mean all we saw from her for the first two series was**

 **Let's help jaune or let's train jaune or let's .to jaune..**

 **She just seemed so...bland**

 **I mean jaune was the awkward anti-social idiot who's way over his head, Nora is the hyperactive pink sugar rush ren was the quite reserved one then you have Pyrrha who just had so little to her character. I mean none of us knew her to why she wanted to be a huntress or her dream until three episodes before she died. RT could have explored her character a little more and one feel like someone with that much skill and talent would have a more interesting character concept then love struck girl that can't ask the blond idiot out.**

 **To be fair I love Pyrrha she is a badass plain and simple, I just feel like her character was just kinda bland it needed a little extra something you know.**

 **As for the arkos good Lord that ship sank so fast.**

 **I like how it was passed it felt believable to me a lot of times it is difficult to carry angry your emotions for someone. It takes time and they're interaction in the third season were really good. And I feel bad for jaune especially the girl he realized was the right girl for him finally kisses him and then she shoves him in a locker to protect him. And then he finds out she dies. That sucks.**

 **Now onto jaune arc.**

 **Jaune you had ONE JOB stand guard watch the entrance.**

 **Now I at first hated jaunes character he was a liar a cheat and he simply had no business at beacon. But I grew to respect jaune as his character matured, he's still kinda awkward but he's starting to act more confident and takes charge he and ruby were leading there fellow students during the invasion. And I was impressed he is definitely the most improved out of everyone but he's still not on there level.**

 **Now onto Blake, yang and Adam.**

 **Can I just say I love that yang lost her arm she needed to get her ass handed to her. And she needed a permanent reminder. She is most definitely bounce back from this stronger then she was before.**

 **Here why. Yang is reckless she is always rushing in head first and when she's in a bind she relies on her semblance to get out. But now that she lost her arm she now knows that she can't just rush in or rely on her semblance she's .mature from this and comeback with a robotic shotgun mercury and Adam on her shit list.**

 **Now we have Blake I love how RT made her reaction**

 **Blake is a runner she runs from her problems she ran from the white fang, drooling her friends when they found out she was a faunus. She is a runner she is not a coward but she just doesn't want to confrontnanything she prefers to run away. She is running to protect her friemds from adam and the white fang.**

 **And I love how Adam said**

 **"you will."**

 **Adam you are still a angina to me but we learned that he and Blake were most likely a couple.**

 **Sun you need to beat this guy.( I'm calling it now sun will probably get killed by Adam) so yeah Adam I'm expecting much more from you later.**

 **Velvet, I was hyped when she was about to fight I literally shouted FINALLY! And I bet I wasn't the o oh one. I was not expecting her to be a mimic. To be honest I was kinda bummed. I mean I get it it's a unique weapon but at the same time it kinda isn't I was hoping for something more unique to her. But don't get me wrong she was a badass I just feel like RT probably went over budget and need to cut back on animation and art work so they re-use old animations.**

 **And now as sir Salem the real black queen. The one that looks like a female Grimm.**

 **My theory is that she was the original winter maiden, and ozpin was the old man from the fairytale.**

 **The four maidens traveled remnant using there power to help others. But soon people began to fear and envy there powers. They were accused of being witches and demons. They hunted the maidens down and one by one they burned the sisters at the stake until there was only one the winter maiden the first to meet the old wizard. She returned to the old wizard begging to return her powers claiming they were a curse. But the old wizard could not take back the powers. Enraged and going mad the winter maiden withdrew from civilization deep into the wastelands of remnant were she studied and practice her magical powers as she was slowly corrupted by her own hatred towards the wizard. Vowing revenge for the death of her sisters she created the Grimm to hunt everything with a soul. The old wizard in return unlocked the first huntsmen aura and lead them to a valuable resource...dust.**

 **Salem vowed nondescript the old wizard and everything he worked to create and protect no matter how long it would take.**

 **Now future predictions.**

 **Sin season four this is what I think will happen we will alternate between team RJNR(Ranger) yang, Weiss and Blake periodically. Ruby and JNR are going to have to most likely tell Pyrrha parents that she died. Since the cct tower was destroyed. We may get more backstory or letters of Pyrrha etc. It will be heavy that's for sure.**

 **I'm hoping we see Weiss at atlas which I wouldn't be surprised if her father forced her to enroll there.**

 **Cinder is most likely wounded or is in mistrial plotting a similar incident that happened in vale.**

Thank you for reading my little rant and predictions theory.

The next chapter will be uploaded soon

 **Later days**

 **~Wiseotaku**


	9. A quick update

**ok I'm sorry guys.**

 **My life has been hectic and the worst writers block hit.**

 **I'm not trying to make excuses but life happens.**

 **So to make up for that I will be posting back to back chapters. The next chapter will be up in a few days promise. I know I've made you guys wait a long time and I'm gonna make up for that with a few good fight scenes.**

 **Also I'm gonna start making a few fun facts and omakes at the end of my chapters from now on.**

 **The first one will be right now. I have started every one of my stories without a beta. I don't get a beta until two or three chapters in.**

 **I am also a writer of poetry and will be integrating poems into .**

 **Also I got a pm from a fan asking what I would do if people made fan art from my stories. Well first off I think that would be I don't really care much just give credit where it's due. And thirdly. Send me a copy or link. If you want to that's awesome if they already exist some one point me in there direction.**

 **Now to finish up this little update let me say what I have planned with my stories.**

 **For this one I am going to break off from cannon at some point I won't say when or where but when I do you guys will both praise and curse me...probably the latter.**

 **Well**

 **~later day**

 **~Wiseotakuise**


	10. Chapter 10

Weiss watched naruto walk away with tsunade leading him by the spoke with winter and the investigators and left shortly after

She looked back at the assassin that would have killed her if it wasn't for naruto.

Weiss took in a deep breath before she walked over to winter as she found finished talking to the police

" are you okay winter?" She asked her sister in a very rare moment gave her sister a kind smile and rubbed her head.

" im fine weiss what about you are you injured?" She asked

Weiss smiled at her sister.

" im fine winter, but...I couldn't defend myself against that...brute."She said winter nodded

" we were caught of guard, im grateful for that kid for saving us. He appeared to have the same training as the assailant but he saved our life and killed someone in the process." Said winter with a hint of sympathy in her voice. She knew how hard it was to kill someone, it never got easier and guilt was always there gnawing at her to this day.

Weiss looked back at the assassin as the cops bagged him up.

"...I still can't understand...why did he save us...why did a faunus save us the white fang have been trying to kill us for years but...He saved us." asked Weiss she couldn't understand why.

Winter nodded she understood why Weiss didn't under stand she had developed a great distrust in all faunus, she almost feared the faunus simply because of the white fang. But this boy's one act alone shook everything she thought she new about the faunus.

Her sister smacked her on the head lightly.

" Weiss not all faunus are bad. I've worked with some faunus that are very skilled but are held back by the current political situation. I would do something but you know how our father is." Said winter without emotion.

Weiss looked down at her practice rapier...She was older then him...yet he was far more skilled then she was. She remembered that look in his eyes...He went from cheerful and (over)confident...to doubting his own humanity. And she was responsible for his suffering all because she wasn't strong enough.

" winter ca-"

They were Interrupted when there scroll rang.

There father wanted them to return home immediately.

"...we can't just leave without at least thanking him...can we?" Asked Weiss. Her sister sighed and shook her head.

weiss sighed it didn't sit well with her. That boy saved her life and they were going to leave without so much as saying thanks.

With naruto.

"What do you mean?" Time skip one week later

Naruto sat on his bed back in patch. Jiraiya had explained to naruto...everything.

He told naruto about the elemental nations, his parents about the ninetails and the fact he was not a faunus...that one key detail shook naruto to his core because he lived his entire life believing he was indeed a faunus.

So here he was a human with a demon Fox sealed inside him. But since he looks like a faunus he is still treated like one and for all legal reasons he is a faunus.

He barely talked to anyone he hadn't even seen ruby or yang since he got back. Although yang did try to break down his door the only thing keeping that from happening were the seals he placed on the doors and windows.

He just couldn't comprehend what he learned.. And the same questions kept going through his mind.

Who was he?

What did he stand for now?

He looked at his fist...they still felt unclean.

He shook his head to shake the feeling off. But it was always there nagging at him.

Jiraiya walked into his room and closed the door behind him. For jiraiya it didn't really matter what king of seals naruto used because he could bypass his seals with a different seal.

Jiraiya walked over to the side of naruto's bed and sat on a chair by his desk.

" naruto you've been in here for a week. Your friends are starting to worry about you." He said

Naruto sighed before he looked at jiraiya.

"...pervy sage...who am I?" He asked so softly jiraiya almost didn't hear naruto.

"...your my Godson naruto namikaze son of my student, and a good man." He said

"...why did you lie to me?" He asked

" we needed a believable excuse for your facial features. We needed a cover to hide what was inside you. And if any of the kingdoms found out about your condition I fear what they would try and do to you." He said

Naruto sighed and sat up on his bed looking jiraiya in the eye.

" Were you ever going to tell me? How long were you going to keep this from me?" He asked feeling betrayed from the man he considered a father.

Jiraiya sighed and he took out two scrolls.

" I was gonna tell you on your next birthday but since you learned now...it's time you read your parents letters" he placed the scrolls on naruto's desk.

" ill leave these here...take your time naruto." Jiraiya stood up and exited his room. Naruto spotted a head of blond hair on the other side of the door.

Naruto looked at the scrolls on his desk and he got up and walked to his desk. He picked one up and opened it. The first thing he noticed were the few wet stains on the letter.

Hello naruto

This is your father Minato Namikaze. If your reading this then it means I never got the chance to raise you. And it pains my heart if that is true. And sadly it must also mean that I never got the chance to raise you properly. Naruto im sorry for not being there for you. I sorry I couldn't raise you. I truly wish that you would never have to find this letter.

But if you have then I shall leave you a gift, I know it can never make up for me never being there. But I don't know what else to give.

On the back of this letter you will find a seal all you need to do is use some blood and chakra to open it. Inside are my notes for my flying Thunder God technique and ten dozen tri-pong kunie

I'm really sorry naruto if you need to ever read this. Keep on knowing just one thing. Me and you mother both loved you so much.

Dear naruto

If your reading this then I wasn't able to raise you myself...it breaks my heart not being there for my baby boy.. every mother should be able to raise there child.

I will always love and support you naruto I have left the dragon summoning contract for you to sign. Be warned you will need to prove yourself before they accept you as a summoner. I've also left you my sword and several chakra chain exercises should you gain them...to unlock your chakra chains a uzumaki must undergo a emotional breakthrough, it's different for everyone for me it was feeling the love from minato when we started dating. It can be anything though it could be hate, acceptance, freedom and the most powerful love.

I wish could have raised you. Oh before i forget here are some words of wisdom from me.

Naruto..

Don't be picky.. Eat lots and grow strong..

Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm..

Also.. Don't stay up late.. You need lots of sleep..

And make friends.. You don't need a lot of friends..

Just a few.. Ones you can really, really trust..

I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard..

Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses..

So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well..

Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy..

Oh, and this is important.. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi..

Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money..

Put your mission wages into your savings account..

No alcohol until you're twenty.. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation..

Another Prohibition is women..

I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but..

All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women..

So it's only natural to take an interest in girls..

But just don't get hooked on bad women.. Find someone just like me..

Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya Sensei, you know..

Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship..

Be true to yourself.. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true..

There's so much.. Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you.. I wish I could have raised you into a fine man like your father was.

But if you remember one thing

Always remember this.

I love you

— Kushina Uzumaki

Naruto held the letters close to his heart as tears fell down his face. He closed his eyes and he felt two hands touch his shoulders. And he felt a wave of comfort rush over him. Like someone was carrying his burden and sin with him. He looked over his shoulder and only saw his empty room. He looked at the floor and saw a photo and a red stand of hair over it.

He bent down and looked at the photo. It was his mother and father. His mother was rubbing her large belly and smiling at the camera and his father was next to her practically beaming as he held his wife close and carefully placed a hand over her stomach.

Naruto decided to unseal everything his parents had left him. He made a few extra seals to accommodate for his parents weapons. Sitting down at his desk he looked over his father's notes.

He must have spent hours reading them analyzing and memorizing the symbols,tips and calculations.

It was all so amazing to naruto.

"Hey naruto are you ok?" Asked jiraiya from the other side of the door. There was a long moment of silence and he was about to bypass the seals when naruto opened the door and walked into the hallway.

He smiled at jiraiya before he showed him the picture.

" yeah...I'm fine" he said and he walked down the hallway and down the stair into the living room.

Ruby immediately tackled naruto into a hug

"YOUR OK!" She practically screamed I to his ear and naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah I'm ok. I was just coping with what I did." He said before he detached himself from ruby.

Yang walked over to naruto and punched him in the stomach

"That was for making me worry!" She yelled before she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a hug.

"This is for you ok. You don't need to go thorough this alone. We're here for you you strawberry dork." She said and she dragged ruby into the hug.

"Im sorry for making you all worry but it was just a lot to take in at once you know." He said and he hugged the two sister back.

Tsunade glared at jiraiya and pulled his ear. Making him wince.

"I told you we should have waited until later but noo~ you decided to just shake his entire world." She said a tick Mark appearing on her forehead in annoyance.

Shizune giggled at tsunade.

" Oh will you too just get married already." She teased before she ran off and jumped I to the group hug going on.

" Don't forget about me!" She cheered and tackled the three of them crashing down into a mass of tangled limbs.

" Ahh your all crushing me!"

" ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!"

" someone's touching my butt!"

" I want hugs too damn it!"

Meanwhile in Atlas.

Weiss was in a large hall and she was in her combat attire practicing her rapier sparring with her robotic opponent. Her rapier instructor was observing and criticizing the battle calling her out on every miss step and problem with her form.

He like her father expected nothing but perfection from her all the time

He wanted every thrust to be perfect. Her footing to be perfect. Her breathing to be perfect. Her poster and pose to be perfect heck the way she yawn pretty much had to be perfect too.

But throughout the entire week every time she picked up her rapier all she could think about was how close she had come to losing her sister and her own life.

She remembered the assassins face, she remembered feeling useless,powerless and the fear.

She gripped her rapier tighter and she started to go on the offensive against the bot.

She remembered how her training had been completely useless, and how naruto saved her...she remembered the pain she inflicted upon him and the sin he now carried because she was too weak.

She grit her teeth and furrowed her brow in anger as she stopped being stationary she dashed to the side and attacked the bot from its rear.

She was done being the princess.

She ignore her instructors yells of protest at her sudden change. She parried a attack from the bot and cut off its arm.

She wasn't going to be weak anymore.

She flipped over the bot and attacked in a blinding flurry of deadly attacks.

She was a schnee.

She pierced the boys head and stepped back sheathing her practice rapier.

And she had a debt to repay

 **as promised. Here's the next chapter**

 **fun fact: I listen to Celtic music when I write.**

 **Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter tell me what you think.**

 **~later days**

 **Wiseotaku**


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a month since naruto began to read his father's notes. He was honestly in awe of his father's technique but he was no where close to even thinking about attempting it yet. There was too much to account for at the moment. He was currently sitting on his couch watching tv, flipping past reports of faunus riots breaking out in mistrial. And lo and behold the white fang was at the center of it all as always.

" naruto I need your help for a appointment." Said tsunade frim Upstairs

" wait my help?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

" yes I was called to atlas for a special appointment apparently my patient is very chatty and I don't like to talk and work. So I need you to chat with my patient while I conduct the check up." Said tsunade

" ok that doesn't sound so hard." He said lately he and shizune had begun. To help tsunade with her patients most of the time it was small stuff like helping the elderly sit up or talking with younger children when they were nervous. but some times he needed to help restrain the patients or even funneling his own chakra into tsunade in extreme conditions where she is treating a patient for hours sometimes days.

He was even able to perform a few medical ninjutsu but only a few that didn't require a lot of chakra control.

" when do we leave?" He asked.

" in a few hours this is actually a big appointment some high-ranking officials daughter is really sick and he wants to see if I can do anything." She said naruto nodded as he got up from the living room couch.

" we'll be there for at most two weeks so bring some spare clothes and some equipment." She said as naruto headed to his room. It didn't take long for him to pack his bags. He used a simple storage seal to carry everything. And he and tsunade went out to atlas via bull head transport.

When they arrived tsunade was given medical reports and the list of the medications she was being given. Apparently the girl had cancer. Tsunade had experience in treating cancer but if it was beyond stage three there was a very small chance that the girl would make it. But tsunade wasn't one to just give up on a patient she had seen some miracles in her field hopefully she could make one for this girl.

She and naruto walked Into a small hospital room inside was a very pale teenaged girl with her head shaved in a simple medical night gown. His eyes quickly locked with her bright green eyes.

" hello I'm doctor senju and this is my nephew naruto it's nice to meet you miss polentina." said tsunade as she sat in a stool next to the girl.

" salutations to you doctor it's a pleasure to meet you both." Said the girl giving them both a bright smile.

" well now I just need to give a few check ups, then well talk about treatment options.

" ok doc...quick question...when will I be able to leave?" She asked tsunade looked back at the clipboard and back at the girl.

"we will see." Tsunade began to work

"so are you a doctor as well?" She asked naruto and smiled " you look really younge for a doctor"

" no I'm a huntsmen in training." He said at this the girl smiled widely and her eyes sparked.

" really that's amazing I bet you've had so many cool adventures!" She said with excitement.

" yeah I have " he said with his signature grin.

" Can you tell me what it's like. I always wanted to be a huntress." She said as she stared naruto in the eyes

" sure there was this one time when I killed a pack of beawolfs and" naruto began to tell the sick girl about his adventures and she was eagerly listening intently asking questions every few seconds and laughing at the unusual pranks he pulled on the staff and his uncle.

They went through this for a entire week the two of them growing closer together.

The bald girl was always smiling but the look in her eyes always showed just how much she was hurting.

" wow that sounds amazing...I wish I could become a huntress...i wish I could leave this hospital again." She said naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"...you know if my aunt clears it...maybe we could go outside." He said getting a hopeful look from the girl.

"REALLY!?" She asked with excitement.

" yeah ill ask her and you father if it would be ok." He said she reached out and grabbed his left hand pulling him into a hug.

" thank you thank you thank you!" She said a few tears threatening to fall out.

" hehe someone's happy." He said the girl released naruto.

" IM SENSATIONAL!" She cheered.

" hehe glad to hear ill go ask my aunt...is there anywhere you want to go?" He asked

, the girl thought about it for a moment before she reached into the small dresser next to her bed.

She handed him a postcard.

" I wanna go here." She said.

Naruto looked down and recognize the place it was nearby.

It was the frozen cliffs. It was a popular tourist attraction since it was a large Cliffside made of ice dust that was fabled to grant one pure wish.

" ok ill tell them "

Naruto walked out of the hospital room. And headed to tsunade's temporary office.

" What do you mean she won't make it!" Shouted a tall man in a white military uniform.

"I telling you she only has a few months at best to live. Even with my treatment. I'm sorry I'm not a miracle worker, the cancer is in her bones it's throwing her calcium levels out of balance...we've realised this too late at his point treatment won't work...she's going to die. She will first loose consciousness...followed by death. , she's already paralyzed from the waist down and pretty soon she might not even be able to move." Said tsunade with a sadness she hated these kind of jobs the ones were no matter how much she tried she still couldn't save a life.

Naruto frowned at the news...he wanted to cry for his friend. she was so nice and full of life it wasn't fair. That's when he looked back at the picture.

Naruto walked forward.

"she wants to go outside." He said

"absolutely not!" said her father

" actually that might be best" a tall man accompanied by two robots walked in he wore a pristine white military uniform and he had a metal bar on his for head.

" well if it isn't General ironwood." Said tsunade

" miss senju it's good to see you how's my niece?"

" you already know how she is... sadly there's nothing left I can do. I think it would be best to take her outside, she doesn't have much time we should tell her." Said tsunade.

The man began to tremble before he took a beep breath and collected himself.

" I won't accept it, she's staying here she has a chance I know it." said penny's dad tsunade sighed before she showed him the reports, test results diagrams blood samples everything.

" sir...there is no chance even if you unlocked her aura she would still die." She said

" I can't loose her please is there Anything I can do." He pleaded

" please...please save my daughter." He begged and tsunade could only look down with sympathy in her eyes.

"im sorry...I can buy you time...but she won't survive for very long."

"Sir she wants to leave the hospital at least once before she dies, she wants to go here." He said as he handed him the postcard.

"...I can't take her, you need to walk to get there...She isn't strong enough, she can't even walk." He said tears falling down his face.

Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder.

" then ill take her, I'll carry her there if I have to

" why would you do so much for my daughter...for me." He asked

" Because it might be the last thing she remembers, do you want her to remember never leaving the hospital, and watching her father suffer or do you want her last memory to be of her and her father making a wish under the stars out there." He said the man wiped away his tears and he nodded.

" You need to be strong for your daughter," said tsunade

" sure...ill clear her and well go to those cliffs, well spend all night there if she wants." He said as he walked towards penny's too..

"...Namikaze your doing both A kind and cruel thing to my brother." Said ironwood he looked down at naruto.

" wait how do you know my name?" Asked naruto.

The general only smiled at him as he walked away." let's just say I've been keeping a close eye on you."

After he left tsunade sat down in a seat and sighed heavily.

"naruto...you know you can't save every one right... life isn't a fairy tail. In fairy tails you can wish on falling stars, or make millions of origami dragon's to grant a miracle... but in reality a life can be destroyed in a split second" she said as she reached into her cabinet and started to drink some beer.

"...I know I just...I want to help her even if it's just granting one wish." He said she was so full of life and curiosity she valued all life and she was so cheerful and happy even with her condition that...it just wasn't fair to him. To have all that kindness all that passion and being forced to wait for your time to come was... IT WAS FUCKING CRUEL!

Tsunade placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Come on naruto let's go get things ready." She said and she and naruto bought some warm clothes and borrowed a wheelchair.

Naruto brought over a wheel chair and helped penny into some warm clothes a jacket some pants and a beanie.

" im really going outside again?" Asked Penelope

" yup your dad and uncle are both taking you." She smiled brightly at naruto as he wheeled her to her father and uncle as they were accompanied by two robot guards.

Before her father rolled her out she turned and waved at naruto.

" Hey naruto...thank you for everything." She said tears falling down her face.

" Your the first and best friend I've ever had." She said

Naruto gave her his signature grin and thumbs up as she and her father left.

And that was the last time he ever saw her.

 **Time skip one more later.**

It was a rainy day. Naruto looked down at the grave

And placed a bouquet of sunflowers at the foot of the grave. It's been a few years since he granted two wishes of a kind girl with a cruel fate.

Here lies Penelope politina

A great friend

A kind spirit

And an amazing huntress.

Naruto and tsunade pulled some strings and were able to register Penelope as a huntress. Even though she never went to a academy or even fought the Grimm...She was a huntress.

"...well penny... i made sure your wish came true. I just wish we could have had more time...you were a great friend and I know we would have been even greater friends over time... I don't know when ill be able to see you again...but next time I see you ill take you on a adventure you'll never forget...that's a promise." He said as a few tears fell down his face.

Naruto turned around and walked away passing a girl with bright orange hair with a pink bow in her hair as he left. The girl looked at naruto as he walked away and back at the grave.

naruto didn't look back he just kept walking.

He had a tournament to train for...And he was going to win one for his friend

 **Two months later. With the konoha capture team.**

The konoha shinobi tasked with capturing naruto finally made it to the new country they learned about. They made sure to blend in with the civilian populace.

The girls went to malls,parks. And cafes to listen in on gossip.

At the mall

The female members of the capture team were sitting around a table in a mall food court.

"so I saw this guy he looked like he was a huntsmen in training and he had this really sexy scare on his face." Said ino

" did you catch his name." Asked hinata

" I did better i got his number." Said ino.

" Kami damn it ino can you focus." Complained sakura.

" What don't tell me you weren't flirting with some of the guys here too." Said ino sakura could only blush before she looked away from ino.

" shut up." She said with a pout

The were walking around the mall and eventually ino and sakura resolve broke as they began to go on a shopping spree dragging hinata with them.

"oooh I never seen that kind of store in konoha." Said sakura.

Megan's mystery. Hinata looked inside and blushed at what she saw. it was a lingerie store there were risquei underwear everywhere.

" What kind of store is this?" She asked feeling really embarrassed.

" oooh nice choice forehead c'mon let's see what they got." Said ino as she dragged hinata into the store when they tried to get her to try something on the poor girls innocent mind shut down.

The adults went to bars,brothels, and clubs to find any leads to jiraiya location.

At a bar in vale.

" so then I say sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path." Said kakashi as the bartender and a few of the bouncers laughed at the story he told.

" haha and they buy that" asked one of the henchmen.

" hell no but the look on there faces...priceless." He said earning a few more chuckles.

" your alright man." Said the bartender.

" so do you know we're I can find some info." Asked kakashi.

" you just did the names junior." Said the bartender.

" but you do realise that this isn't-"

Kakashi places a stack of lien on the table causing junior to grin.

" you know I think this is the start to a beautiful friendship. So what do you wanna know scarecrow." Asked junior.

" im looking for two people." Said kakashi as he handed junior two photos.

Junior looked over the pictures carefully.

" I recognize the kid he almost won the mistrial regional tournament. Naruto namikaze. Sorry bud but my info is rather limited on kids...but give me a week and I might be able to dig something up." Said junior.

Kakashi nodded before he drank his drink through his mask.

" do you ever take that off?" Asked one of the henchmen.

"nope." He said

And the boys went to gyms, libraries, and arcades.

" hey shikamaru let's try this thing." Said kiba

It was a fighting game kiba immediately picked the strongest looking one. But he had to wait thirty minutes for shikamaru to produce co his character.

" finally I'm gonna destroy you." Boasted kiba

Two minutes later kiba was sulking in a corner with akimaru.

At the library.

Sasuke was reading every book they had thanks to his sharinggan. To anyone else it would look like he was just skimming the book.

He really wanted to go somewhere else but this was where he was assigned.

They learned that there were four major kingdoms in remnant. They were currently in the kingdom of mistrial. Since this was were naruto was last spotted. They had asked people what they new about him. But no one knew were to find him. They even went so far as to check the records for the tournament the only thing they found was the registration but no address or location.

Eventually they traveled to the other kingdoms like vale, vacuo and atlas but they still couldn't find naruto. Mostly due to the lack of information they could gather,

To fit in better kakashi had each of there aura unlocked. He only needed to bribe a few huntsmen to do it. The results were...special to say the least. They each felt more...whole.

Even the ever lazy shikamaru was feeling excited and energized when his aura was unlocked.

They had been searching for naruto for eight months now. They made there base in a really cheap apartment building and stealing only what they absolutely needed. That was when the tournament rolled around. Kakashi entered all the gennin in the tournament stating it was there best and last solid lead to find naruto. If they couldn't find him then they would return to konoha.

" so do you think he'll show up?" Asked ino as she absantly fiddled with the scrolls these people used.

" who knows every lead we've chased has lead us to dead ends or wrong targets." Said shikamaru

" I swear it's like we're chasing a ghost, it's almost like he doesn't exist." Groaned kiba he was annoyed that they couldn't find naruto and the fact he wasn't allowed to fight with his partner akimaru.

" he might be in one of the other kingdoms it's not unusual for someone to travel here to watch or participate in the tournament." Said sakura.

" this is our last shot we won't have anymore time to find him after the tournament." Said shino

" this is such a drag." Complains shikamaru as he laid down on the bench In the waiting room.

" What do we do if we encounter Namikaze?" Asked hinata.

This earned her a collective silence. They weren't informed on what to do if they encountered him.

" we wait until after the tournament to capture him if that fails we at least pinpoint where he'll most likely be." Stated shikamaru.

" ok...looks like the first match is starting." Said hinata

They watched as one of the contestant walked out. And there eyes widened when they saw who else walked out.

Naruto Namikaze VS Nathan Belantes

In the arena.

Naruto was staring at Nathan with a dead panned expression.

" Oh it's the nudist..." he said dryly smirking as Nathan blushed in embarrassment and anger.

" I came here to put you in your place freak." He said as be drew a long sword.

Naruto rolled his eyes and got into a fighting stance." Whatever helps you sleep at night pervert." He said before drawing out his sword.

Announcer: it looks like our competitors are ready so without further ado let's start the match!

Nathan ran straight at naruto with his anger clouding his judgement and swung his sword vertically at his head in attempt to cleave him in two. Naruto calmly took one step to the side catching Nathan in the face with a vicious hay maker as a result sending him tumbling to the floor.

In the VIP stands.

A tall man with well combed white hair and a mustache watch the fight from a VIP booth. He leaned forward and watched the fight progress. This was Albert schnee. He had a large gray mustache, and his eyes are a cold blue color.

He was wearing a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket, underneath which he always wears blue shirt and vest and a gray-white tie. He had a silver-colored ring on his right hand.

this is the CEO of the schnee company. Now normally he would not bother to come to these events but this was a special case, his business partners had invite him to watch there son fight in the tournament, as well as to discuss new deals and a possible merger under a few conditions.

The Belantes family owned the most weapon factories in remnant, they made the parts,ammunition,and gears for almost every huntsmen fighting today.

So when they invited him he decided to humor them. He watched the matches proceed and he internally scoffed at the so called matches. Honestly there was no tact in the way these children fought.

"How dare that boy harm my son!" Yelled linda Belantes A tall brown haired lady with peirceing amber colored eyes, she was wearing a simple looking black and white dress.

"hehehe it's a tournament it's to be expected." Said he had a heavy accent and neatly combed brown hair with hazel eyes.

The schnee leaned forward and he recognized the boy in the armor. He was a faunus that saved his daughters life after all.

"...so that's the Namikaze." He said to himself he decided to actually pay attention to this match.

Back to the arena

Nathan rolled back up to his feet and he swung his sword forward, naruto parried with his falcata and he used a baton to club him on the for head.

Nathan narrowly dodged the attack as he pulled out a hand gun and shot at naruto. Naruto rolled out for the way. Naruto shot at Nathan's foot and froze him to the floor Nathan started to beat at the ice to free himself when naruto punched him in the face destroying the rest of his aura.

The buzzer went off and people started cheer.

Naruto sheathed his sword and baton and smirked at Nathan.

"...better luck next time." Said naruto as he walked away.

Nathan glared at naruto and he aimed his gun at naruto's head and pulled the trigger.

*click*

...he was out if ammo.

Meanwhile In the VIP Stands.

Albert schnee frowned and he looked at the Belantes. They were both staring at the arena with disappointed looks. At there son.

"...Belantes the deals off. I don't work with cowards." He Said that boy had showed his true colors he was a coward and he would not let his companies name be tarnished by someone like that.

" Come now sir it was just in the heat of the moment."

" No he was calm, and he tried to shoot the boy in the back the same boy that saved my daughter's life I might add." He said coldly as he stared at The Belantes with cold calculating eyes.

" Im sure he-"

" that's enough this discussion is over. There will be no deal, and good luck making more ammunition with less dust. Maybe I should invest in another company." He said and both the Belantes paled.

" nonono sir that's not necessary we will be sure to punish him properly once we return to atlas." Said misses Belantes as she held up a chankla(sandal)

"...where did you get that?"

In B block waiting room.

" well ill be damn he showed up." Said kiba out of disbelief.

"looks like he's in A block that's were sasuke was assigned." Said sakura.

" let's hope he doesn't do anything rash." Said shino.

" that means we only need to make it to the semi finals if sasuke looses." Said shikamaru.

It was a popular belief that naruto would at least make it to the semi finals. And it was debatable if he he would win this year. Shikamaru observed naruto and he could immediately tell he was holding back...a lot.

" hey hinata activate you byakugan for a second." He said.

Hinata eyes strained and she observed naruto.

" ...I'm not feeling very confident." She said

" tell us something new." Said kiba

" he has a lot of chakra...at least as much as kakashi or asuma sensei." She said this earned a whistle from kiba.

"damn this complicates things." Said shikamaru as he bit his thumb.

" not really I remember kakashi sensei saying that just because they have large reserve doesn't always mean they have the skill to back it up. Plus if we fail then our sensei will capture him." Said sakura.

" normally you'd be right but you forgot that jiraiya might be here as well. I wouldn't be surprised if they were already aware of us." Said shikamaru.

They all fell silent and sakura pale a little.

" should we bail out I mean we could all go pretty far but there are no guarantee that well make it all the way to the end. the red haired girl is a monster and she doesn't even have chakra." Said sakura

"Not to mention that Altan girl she fights almost like a hyuga." Said shino.

" true plus there weapons are all unique most likely custom made." Added shikamaru.

" it also looks like he has connections to these other competitors they may try to assist him if we attempt to capture him here." Added shino.

" this is such a drag." Complained shikamaru as he rubbed his forehead.

" for once I agree with you." Said ino.

"...hey where s choji?" Asked sakura.

" I think he's in c block." Said ino.

In A block waiting room

Sasuke watched as the matches went buy. He knew the rules of the tournament but only a few people caught his attention out of everyone that had fought so far and that included

Naruto namikaze.

He wasn't stupid enough to try anything right now. There were way to many people plus he could tell naruto was holding back ...a lot

Right now his best bet would be to wait regroup with everyone else to create a plan. Until then he would observe the multi colored haired teen. But if he met naruto in the arena he would try and injured him enough to be taken en-route to the infirmary.

He observed some of the other competitors apparently this was the largest mistrial tournament in history with over three hundred competitors it would take at least three days for the tournament to be complete. Because of this they divided it into four blocks.

A block,B block,C block And D block. Each block houses one of the four most likely competitors to reach the semi finals to prevent the best fight happening to soon.

The former champion, the current champion and two combatants that caught the attention of the crowd.

And because there were so many people the fights now had a time limit of three minutes. Which in his opinion was a long time.

Each block would fight amongst each other until only ten remained. Then it would be a completely randomized shuffle. Although he knew the fights were most likely rigged to give the most entertaining results. Mistrial was getting a lot of income for this tournament due to tourism alone.

Because of the large crowd of people he couldn't keep a eye on namikaze at all times. But he knew he would eventually face him if he got far enough Into the tournament.

The tournament advanced and eventually the semi finals for A block were about to end.

It was sasuke uchia, Naruto Namikaze, Akame Mitsubishi, and Jasmine mint.

Announcer : will Sasuke Uchia and Naruto Namikaze please come to the A block ring.

Sasuke smirked as he simply got up and headed for the arena. He stretched out his body and prepared for his match.

Naruto eyes narrowed as he recognized who he was fighting. A uchia. Which ment 'they' new about him now.

Jiraiya had told naruto about the shinobi world and of the villages and clans. Specifically konoha since that was were he was born. He was told that they would most likely try and find him when he got older. So jiraiya had mad it a point to teach him about the clans there techniques, weaknesses, strengths and relationship to each other clan.

He knew not to make eye contact with the uchia and to be careful of there fire JUTSU.

The only problem was he didn't know if they were after him or not. They were definitely aware of him now, but he was aware of them as well.

He made his way to the arena removing his weight seals. He wanted to end this quickly.

. Meanwhile with the rest of the capture team.

Shikamaru sighed heavily mostly because the uchia liked to show off and run their mouths in their fights.

" Damn I wanted to fight that guy first." Whined kiba

sakura and ino had been eliminated from the tournament when they ran out of aura both of them losing to Altan. They hadn't gotten a good look at naruto yet so they were paying close attention to the screen and blushed a deep red when they saw him walk out in his armor. He was tall had a devilish grin deep blue eyes and a animalistic danger thanks to his whisker marks and his hair looked as if the very spirit of fire had blessed him.

The girls stared at naruto before all at once they shouted together.

"dibs!"

Shikamaru and kiba groaned.

In the ring.

Sasuke drew a fuma shuriken and gave a few practice swings. He unclapsed the band's on his arms as they cluttered to the ground creating a small crater. Showing off the absurd weight he used to the crowd.

The girls went crazy causing naruto to roll his eyes.

Naruto drew his falcata and one gun-baton and got ready.

" so what's a uchia doing all the way out here?" He asked as he avoided making eye contact.

Sasuke didn't say anything he only activated his sharinggan and stared at naruto.

" you already know." He said

Naruto nodded

" You've come to bring me to the village...well sorry to disappoint but I like it just fine where I am." He said.

Sasuke smirked" you don't have a choice." He said

Announcer: ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THIS YEARS HAS BEEN GREAT AND NOW FOR THE A BLOCK NEXT MATCH I GIVE YOU LAST YEARS SEMI-finalist NARUTO NAMIKAZE!

The crowd went crazy his own fan girls dwarfed the fan girls of the uchia. Naruto looked into the crowds and he saw a few poster's with his face on them with hearts.

Sasuke eyebrow twitched, he would never admit it to anyone but he loved showing off. And he hated being outclassed.

Naruto waved to the crowd a little before he got back Into his fighting style.

Announcer: AND HIS OPPONENT A BREWEDING YOUTH STRIVING TO REACH THE TOP I GIVE YOU

SASUKE UCHIA.

Sasuke received a few sequels from the female members of the crowd.

Announcer: NOW LETS GET READY TO RUMMMMMBBBBBLLLLLEEE."

In the blink of a eye naruto was in front of sasuke as he jabbed his gun baton into his gut and fired a fire round point blank.

Sasuke could only stare wide eyed as he saw the attack coming but couldn't dodge it.

In the stands.

Kakashi kurenai and asuma were in the stands observing how there students were doing and keeping a eye on there target.

Kakashi was watching naruto when he felt something sharp pointing at his kidneys.

" kakashi." Said jiraiya as he appeared in the seat next to him a kunie held close to kakashi left kidney.

Kakashi looked at the kunia and then back at jiraiya with a bored look.

" Jiraiya sama it's good to see you." Said kakashi giving him his signature eye smile.

" Yes it's been a while hasn't it." Said jiraiya as he poked kakashi lightly drawing a small amount of blood.

" So what brings you all the way out to Mistrial?" He asked.

" Just seeing the sights." Said kakashi as he read his make out paradise.

" Really because my informants have said you've been looking for my godson...now what does konoha want with my family I wonder." He asked as he twirled the knife in circles.

"Oh really..well we were told to offer him a position at konoha." He said with a bored tone

" I know that's bull shit. The third wouldn't have sent you." He said narrowing his eyes dangerously.

" The third died a few years ago from old age." Said kakashi. Jiraiya sighed.

" I see so who's the hokage now?"

"Itachi uchia."

" I see...looks like the match is about to really start...how about a wager." Said tsunade as she held kurenai in a similar situation shizune was behind assumes seat with her own kunie discreetly drawn.

" Im listening."He said

" If naruto wins you stay and train him for three months and return to the village. if sasuke wins we return to the village without a fight." Said jiraiya. Kakashi thought about it for a second. He agreed by nodding since he couldn't say no in the position they were in.

Back to the action.

Sasuke was sent flying back before he flipped and landed on his feet only to have to quickly use his fuma a shuriken to try and divert narutos falcata only for Sasukes weapon to shatter like glass. Sasuke Back fliped narrowly avoiding being bisected by naruto.

Naruto without missing a beat swung his left arm using the batons reach to nail sasuke in the chin. Sasuke threw away his now useless shuriken and attempted to fight naruto hand to hand. Naruto swiped at sauske again with his falcata only for sasuke to grab his wrist and twist it to disarm him.

Naruto dropping his falcata swiping his leg under sasuke to throwing him of balance before he slammed sasuke into the floor with a devastating axe kick, only for sasuke to switch places with his broken blade in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was hit with several shuriken his armor protecting him but his aura dipping slightly.

He looked back at the uchia as he stood there smugly.

" Not too bad." Said sasuke as he flashed through hand signs.

Fire style fireball JUTSU.

A giant fire ball was shot out of sasuke mouth, naruto responded by flashing thru hand signs and shooting a ball of water at sasuke the two attacks in a loud hiss and the arena was covered in a thing people in the stand were cheering their heads off until the mist made it impossible to see they all remained silent and strained to see into veil.

Sasuke pulled out a few kunie and waited in the mist. He was surprised at the attack naruto used and this mist was bringing back bad memories.

In the stands

"...he's holding back." Said kakashi his single eye growing wide in astonishmen.

" Sasuke doesn't stand a chance." Said asuma his cigarette falling for the first time ever recorded.

Naruto was easily low jounin in strength alone.

Back in the arena.

Sasuke continued to shoot fireballs throughout the arena. In an attempt to hit naruto. Not wanting to risk a ring out so he stayed completely still.

He heard multiple grinding sounds from everywhere around him.

feeling his instincts kick in sasuke rolled out of the way the only thing indicating he had dodged the attack being the rush of air that he felt on his neck.

Sasuke panicking tossed several shuriken at the spot he though naruto was in. Only to hit nothing. Sasuke was about to activate his sharinggan and looked around the arena searching for naruto.

Sasuke saw naruto running g towards him as he sent a jumping side kick as his head.

Sasuke rolled away and stabbed at naruto's side of my for him to explode in a puff of smoke. Sasuke queues widen as he realised it was a clone and he saw a blue orb spinning around in naruto's hand on the other side of the arena.

Sasuke eyes narrows and he knelt down and grabbed his left arm as he focused his chakra into his final attack.

The entire arena grew quite as they heard high pitched chirping sound as the crowd saw two silhouettes throughout he smoke with two bright attacks in there hands.

Sasuke and naruto ran forward at near untraceable speed and there two attacks collided In The middle of the arena.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The two attacks collided in a blinding light of chakra as the arena and was almost covered not two halves of blue chakra.

The two attacks exploded and the arena as covered in smoke again.

As sasuke aura meter hit zero a buzzer sounded and fans came on blowing the mist away.

In the center of the arena stood naruto he was panting hard and his arm hang down the side of his body for a moment be in his classic goofball smile and gave the crowd a thumbs up. Sasuke was laying face up after falling on his back expecting to be killed as naruto approached him only for him to offer sasuke a hand helping him up from the ground.

"You did good duck butt" said naruto with a grin.

Sasuke looked at naruto's outstretched hand before he accepted it and got up.

naruto whispered only loud enough for the uchia to hear.

" im giving you and your team one warning...leave me alone." Said naruto in a very friendly tone. Sasuke turned off his sharinggan before he walked away.

Naruto walked back to the A block waiting room

With the rest of the team.

Shikamaru groaned loudly. They couldn't get a read on naruto's skill level but they did know that they were going to need back up or a clever trap to catch him off guard. As it stood naruto could probably take on all the gennin present without breaking of a sweat. And they didn't even see what hand seals he used if any.

" wow I really want to fight this guy now." Said kiba

" we could all capture him if we work together, this was a match with the limit of our aura being the deciding factor in our defeat. In a true battle it will be determined with who is the strongest and smartest." Said shino

Shikamaru nodded before he groaned.

Why couldn't naruto had been a jumpset wearing idiot.

 **ok this took lo her then I thought and to answer a question Nathan will be a recurring character in this story. I have a plan for him.**

 **~later days**

 **Wiseotaku**


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata was watching another one of naruto fights. Shikamaru had forfeited his last match stating that he was too injured to continue. *cough coughlazybastardcough*

Sakura was taken down by Altan. Ino was currently in her match against shino and kiba and choji was disqualified. Choji because he ate one of those chakra pills during the match and kiba for trying to fight with Akimaru.

Hinata honestly sympathized with the faunus. They were all treated as outcast and second class citizens almost everywhere she went. She's seen some of the faunus ghettos apartments filled room for room with at least twenty people. It was heart wrenching to watch the faunus children cry and ask why someone hated them.  
Hinata made it a point to help out a faunus child in need she even tried to help the adults but they were all untrusting of her. She didn't blame them to be honest.

But she learned that naruto was a faunus, and he was actually a bit respected but a majority of people still hated him because of what he was. Yet he still fought, he still flashed that cocky and yet kind grinn are the crowd. He treated every opponent like an equal and never fought dirty.

Hinata smiled softly as naruto won another match. He walked over and helped his opponent to his feet, he shook his hand and they both smiled as they exchanged some words.

Hinata sighed she wish she could have that courage. To be able to fight, to be able to become strong even though she's an outcast. To be brave.

 **Anouncer: will Hinata Hyuga and Altan Arslan please report to the arena.**

Hinata got up and grabbed her weapon. It was a high impact sniper rifle she had learned to use.  
She was one of the only ones in the capture team to learn how to use remnants weapons. And she was extremely deadly and accurate with her weapon. Her Byakuga gave her a almost perfect view of all her opponets and it allowed her to see where the aura was most vulnerable as well and clear sight of their vitals and nerve not to mention she could just barely see these people's chakra coils.

Hinata walked into the arena her Rifle slung over her shoulder. She loaded several rounds and nodded to Altan.

 **In D block changing room**

"remember the objective here Mercury." said a large man with messy Platinum hair

"Yeah Yeah I got it." said mercury as he cleaned out and maintained his shotguboots. "kill the faunus don't put up a fight when they arrest me."

"Good, remember to make it look like an accident in the match. It cost me a lot of money to get a hacker to set up your next match. But it will be worth it." said Marcus black.

Mercury rolled his eyes before he loaded a very special and...only slightly illegal ammunition that would shred through a person's aura like butter.

Mercury watched the Hyuga girl as she tossed a couple smoke grenades around the arena to obscure her opponets view. Mercury had keen eyes and was able to see the hinata as she started to run around Altan and firing round after round of sniper fire at her. With almost inhuman accuracy.

"...that girl might be a problem." said mercury  
"she shouldn't be I've got the next match set up for you." said Marcus as he checked the time and just in time for a gaurd to walk in. Marcus put on a big smile and hugged mercury "well son good luck and bring home the trophy I'll be rooting for you in the stands."  
Translation ( don't fuck up and remember to look shocked, try to dry heave on the ground like you were sick to your stomach)

"don't worry dad I've got this, win or lose let's get some dinner after this." mercury hugged his father and they let go of each other.  
Translation (fuck you too old man just remember to bail my ass out or I'm dragging you with me.)

"sir I'm afraid your times up the next few matches are about to begin."

"of course sir I was just about to leave. Good luck son make your mother proud." said Marcus as he walked out the waiting room.

Mercury looked back at the monitor to see hinata rifle get jammed. Altan wrapped her bandages around hinata and flung her out of the arena.

 **Anouncer: Altan Arslan wins by ring out!**

Mercury laced his boots together and stretched out his legs. It was time to "accidentally" kill that Namikaze kid.

He didn't have anything against him but hey money talks in this world. And the amount they were being paid to kill The Namikaze kid.

It was enough for him and his dad to live out the rest of their lives drunk and fat and surrounded by women. Namikaze would be the first and last person mercury would ever have to kill.

 **With naruto**

Naruto sneezed and help looked around.  
"someones talking about me." he said dryly as he sharpened crimson Fang. He was glad none of the other shinobi made a move yet.

But at the same time it made him extremely paranoid. Because most of them lost way too easily

Where they planning to ambush him? Where they about to storm into the changing room? Where they going to try something during one of the matches? Just how many where there?  
These thoughts raced through naruto's mind as he waited for his next match.

He reloaded his weapons, and made sure his armour was properly adjusted.

Naruto stood up and held his sword in his hands. He took a deep breath and waited for his match.

 **Anouncer: and that's the match will the remaining competitors come to the stage.**

Well that's his que. Naruto walked down the hallway towards the stage. Naruto smirked as he gave Pyrrha a challenging grinn that she returned as they shook hands.

 **Anouncer: here are our final contestants , Mercury Black, shino Aubaran, Naruto Namikaze and our champion PYRRHA NIKOSE !**

THE stadium was engulfed in a roar of applause and cheers that made the arena floor shake. Naruto and Pyrrha waved at the crowd since a majority of the cheers where for them. Mercury gave a lazy wave at the crowd and Shino merely adjusted his sunglasses.

Pictures of the contestants appeared on a giant screen. Before there names started to spin rapidly.  
 **Anouncer: for the first match! Its. Naruto Namikaze.**  
The stadium roared in approval and some with hate.  
 **Anouncer: And Mercury Black!**  
The other contestants walked off the arena leaving mercury and naruto.  
Naruto walked towards mercury and held out his hand.  
"let's make this a good match man." said naruto mercury shook his hand and they locked eyes.  
'...those are the eyes of a killer' they both thought as they walked away from each other. Naruto cracked his neck before he grinned. He drew his sword and he got ready a few paces in front of mercury.

 **Anouncer: now without further ado let's start the match!**

Naruto rolled to the side as mercury shot kickball sized bullets of compressed air at naruto. Naruto ran towards mercury as he side stepped and rolled past the compressed air.

Naruto flipped back as one of the bullets past by the side of his face.

'that wasn't an accident' thought naruto as he swiped away another bullet.

Mercury ran towards naruto and jumped into the air to land a roundhouse kick. Naruto blocked with his free hand before he kicked mercury, mercury brought his other leg up to block before he bounced and tried to kick naruto in the head. Naruto tilted his head and grabbed mercury ankle .

A bullet raced passed naruto head and he glared.  
'this guy is definitely trying to kill me.' He thought before he twisted mercury ankle and tossed him over his shoulder mercury landed on his hands and spun his legs around firing several compressed air bullets. Naruto drew his buttons and he slammed them into the ground freezing it solid.  
Mercury jumped up and tried to land on his feet only to slip. Naruto ran forward across the ice with ease and he slid down nailing mercury in the face.

Mercury spun across the floor of the arena, he tried to stop himself before he went over the edge. He gripped the edge of the arena and he shot the floor below to propel himself back onto the stage before he could be considered a ringout.

Mercury stood back on his feet and he looked at naruto. Mercury tilted his head  
'not bad' He thought  
Naruto smirked before he pointed at Mercury's feet.  
Mercury looked down to see several pieces of paper  
"what th-"  
 ** _Boom_**  
Mercury was launched into the air from an explosion that took half his aura. He was stunned and spinning through the air until he felt someone grab him by both arms.  
Naruto spun and through mercury towards the ground.  
Mercury smirked at naruto as he plummeted. There wasn't a chance he could miss this time. And he could claim he was panicking.  
Mercury aimed at narutos head and shot the one round that cost a fortune. It would rip through naruto's aura and leave nothing but a bloody and tragic mess of the would be prodigy.

Naruto saw the bullet come at him so he used chakra mid air to correct his position the bullet grazed his arm and he felt the shrapnel dig into his arm.

Mercury landed on the arena floor cracking the ice.

 **Anouncer: the match is over Naruto Namikaze is the winner!**

As soon as the anouncer said that several security guards ran onto the stage. Naruto landed several feet away from mercury as he gripped his bleeding arm.

"mercury black your under arrest for the use of illegal ammunition " spoke one of the security guards. mercury sighed before he stood up and gingerly put his hands up.

"Namikaze are you alright?" asked one of the security gaurds.  
"its just a scratch I'll go get checked up in the infirmary." he said as he holstered his weapons. He gripped his arm and he walked off the stage but not before looking back at mercury.

Mercury was handcuffed before only one thought went through his head.  
'fucking dammit.'

 **In the infirmary**

Shino Aubaran was getting his arm popped back into place by a nurse. Pyrrha Nikose was not a opponet to take lightly, shino was a highly trained shinobi had been on a number of successful missions, had escaped death several times.

But he has never been as soundly defeated as he had been now by a girl with no control of her chakra and no shinobi training  
Granted he couldn't use his bugs in the fight but even then he was no slouch in combat. But that girl she was in her element here.

she found ways around his defense used his own weapons against him and when it came down to it she had every advantage here.

His eyes darted over to the bed next to him. Naruto Namikaze, was getting his arm checked out. The nurse removed a piece of shrapnel and wrapped his arms in a bandage

"i can keep fighting " he said as he moved his arms around quickly.

The nurse looked over her notes "there's no serious damage, and your aura is already healing it so I see no reason to prevent you from challenging Pyrrha...it's totally not because I have money on you." she said while winking at him naruto laughed a bit. "just relax here for a bit they need to melt the ice on the arena floor anyways "

The nurse walked away to check up on another patient from a previous match that was knocked unconscious.

Naruto looked over at shino and wazed. "so….what's konoha doing all the way out here?" he asked as he drank some water from a plastic cup.

Shino said nothing before he adjusted his glasses.  
" i dont know what your talking about Namikaze." he said

Naruto sighed. "look, I know your from konoha I know your all shinobi, and I know that you know who my parents are." he said while crushing the plastic cup and tossed it into the trash bin on the other side of the room "so don't try to play dumb,people have already tried to kill me twice today."

Shino sighed before he turned to face naruto. "our mission isn't to kill you, we were told to offer you a chance to return to the village, to become a shinobi of the hidden leaf like your parents." he said calmly "we've been searching for you for the he past year, this was the most likely place to make contact with you Namikaze sama." Shino bowed and naruto scratched the back of his head.

"well I'm going to say No to that. Because I don't want to, I have family and friends here, I want to become a huntsmen and...i dont want to be in any clan restoration program. Don't think I never learned about the village and why I was "offered" this chance. Tell the elders I said no, if they come after me they better be prepared because I won't hold back like I have been in the tournament." he said as he let his chakra spike higher and higher to show shino just how much he had.  
Shino nodded before he laid down on the bed. It wouldn't been food to actually press the matter as they were. " i wouldn't recommend that action the village elders might literally send a less peaceful team after you in the future. At least come and see the village for yourself."

Naruto laughed a bit. "yes that way I'll be surrounded by some of your best shinobi and any chance of me leaving peacefully would be non existent. The answer is no, I won't go to your village I don't care much for it i'm not a shinobi….I'm a huntsmen in training who's going to slay monsters."  
Naruto stood up but he froze before he could take another step. Cursed under his breath when he realised what that meant.

"uh this is too much of a drag." said shikamaru as he trapped naruto in his shadow possession jutsu. He walked forward and naruto was forced to walk.

"shit I didn't think you were still in hear you lazy bastard." said Naruto and shikamaru yawned.  
"i fell asleep. Come on shino let's go." he said as he made naruto walked out of the nurses station. Shino walked behind naruto. They rounded a corner when a man with a clipboard and head set bumped into naruto.  
"Ah Namikaze I was just about to call for you the match is about to start." he said  
Shikamaru clicked his teeth and shino looked at him. He nodded and shino raised his arms and a few bugs flew out.  
"Yeah man I'm on my way." said naruto and he tried to struggle against the shadow possession. He could just barley move his fingers. He forced his finger to touch the fire dust and he flared his aura through it creating a flame in his hand. The light from the flame destroyed the shadow connected to his and naruto jumped to the side and ran down the corridor.  
"Im on my way to the arena deal with the pink please headed guy he has a semblance that tried to force me to leave." he said as he ran. The manager looked at shikamaru before he felt a stinger enter his neck and he collapsed to the floor unconscious.  
Shikamaru ran after naruto and shino sent a swarm of bugs down the hall to cover the security cameras. They didn't need to be mistrial most wanted. If they wanted a better chance of capturing naruto they needed to do it before he reached the arena.

Naruto turned a corner and made four shadow clones. They ran back down the hall towards shikamaru and shino. Shikamaru turned the corner only to be tackled by two of naruto's clones.  
"i got the pineapple head!"yelled one of clones as it punched shikamaru in the face.

The real naruto smirked as he made it to you entrance to the arena. One the tournament was complete the arena would fill with reports and V.I.P guest. It would be impossible for them to try anything with so many people around. Not to mention.

He really wanted to defeat Pyrrha this time last time he was caught off guard by her semblance but this year he was ready.

 **Anouncer: ladies and gentlemen welcome to mistral regional tournaments final match! And today we have our champion PYRRHA Nikos taking the stage!**

Pyrrha ran into the stage her armour had changed a bit there was more bronze on her form.

 **Anouncer: and her challenger a rematch one year in the making The blond fox, and the only one to come close to defeating her. Naruto Namikaze!**

Naruto walked onto the stage and he waved at the crowd.

"sup pumpkin girl" he said and Pyrrha smiled sheepishly.

"it strengthens your stomach?" She said and naruto smirked and drew his sword.

"uh huh well let's see if it gets you though the match" he said and Pyrrha have him a challenging smirk. She drew her sword and got ready for their rematch.

 **Announcer:It looks like they are both ready with out further delay LETS GET READY TO RUMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEE!**

 **hello everyone IM ALIVE! I am so sorry about the very long hiatus just had a very bad case of writers block for this project. But. Ow I'm back and I'm ready to tackle it again.**

 **As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review.**

 **~later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello hello from now on I'm going to add a little something answering comments and pm before starting up the chapter first up is a comment from.**

 **Gamerlover41592. To answer you question yes and no. With the new characters and monsters being added there's always room for improvement. But my ultimate end game is still the same.**

 **To Reader1010. The pairing is still isnt decided but I've narrowed it down to either NarutoxNora or NarutoXWiess.**

 **Nobleslayer117. I'm not sure how much my story will change with the inclusion of the world of remnant series. It won't be too major though.**

 **That's all the comments I'll answer today.**

 **Now then without further delay let's start the chapter.**

 **Rematch chapter 13**

aruto wasted no time the minute the match started he pushing aura into his sword lighting it on fire before running towards pyrrha. Pyrrha charged right back at him and naruto lashed out with his sword Pyrrha blocked with her shield and stepped back when naruto swung his baton. The shield and sword sparked for a brief flash as pyrrha backed off the sound of displaced air could be heard from the baton sailing past were her ankle would have been.

Pyrrha shifted her weapon into a spear mode and thrust it at naruto's mid section. Naruto side stepped around the spear away from he shield arm and slashed at her cheek Pyrrha having made contact before with the sword by using her shield attempted to use her semblance to throw off his attack as she had done many times only for his blade to cut into her cheek. It was just a small cut that her aura healed quickly,Her eyes widened a fraction before a small grin found it self on her lips knowing she would have to push harder Pyrrha didn't let it deter her attack though and she pressed forward with her shield in order to make some space.  
Naruto leaped forward after being pushed back half a step and then shoved his baton into the center of her shield firing a explosive round at point blank range. Naruto was propelled away thru the air from Pyrrha and she was pushed back a almost three feet.  
Naruto landed on his feet some distance away before he swiped his sword from right to left sending a wave of flame towards pyrrha. Pyrrha jumped over it and while switching her weapon into rifle mode shot at naruto's hips.  
Naruto rolled to the left getting scratched a thin rip on his outfit with a rapidly healing line being left behind making two clones with one hand sign during his roll each standing on the opposite side of him. The clone on the left flung naruto directly at Pyrrha.  
The two clones ran besides his actual body as it was propelled towards pyrrha. Naruto sheathed his sword into his baton before the clones on both side's helped naruto make two Rasengans in each hand.  
Pyrrha braced herself holding her shield up preparing for him to slam them into her shield all the while reinforcing it with her semblance. But instead she was surprised when he slammed them into the floor right in front of her.  
His attack ripped through the marble on the floor and shot marble shrapnel from under her shield and towards her chest and face.  
"Ahhh right in the eye!"  
Pyrrha grunted recoiled back from the force and the marble powder that got right into her eyes. Naruto crouched down his clones using his back back as a springboard to jump up into the air a bit.  
The first one roundhouse kicked Pyrrha in the forehead the second one kicked her left shoulder as she was reeling from the first hit she pressed forward into the kick attempting to keep from falling just as the kick connected with her shoulder hard enough to dislocate it.

Pyrrha screamed in pain as a sickening pop was heard and then a the clang as her shield hit the ground her arm hanging limp. She lashed wildly out with her sword at a blur of orange through her blurry eyes managing to destroy one of naruto clones. Pyrrha twirled and swiped and jabbed at naruto and his remaining clone as her vision returned. She destroyed another clone by kicking it in the balls and the actual naruto along with many males in the stands winced and clutched his.

Pyrrha hoped back a Few feet. She stabbed her sword into the Floor and she grabbed her dislocated arm. She took a deep breath before she jerked her arm back into place. She Grabbed her sword and rotated her shield arm a few times calling her shield back to her hand with her semblance her vision clearing right back up.  
She spared a glance at the aurameter and saw she was almost down to the yellow. Naruto was still doing fine aura wise. She needed to fix that.

She transformed her spear into a rifle and aimed it over her shield at naruto. Firing several rounds at naruto as he flipped and rolled out of the way but she was still able to land a few hits on his chest chipping away at his aura. Naruto drew his baton and ran around to the right of Pyrrha firing several rounds at her but thanks to her shield she was able to block them. Naruto clicked his teeth before he decided to try a different tactic since her defense was too solid with that shield in the way. But he knew she was expecting him to try and get her shield away from her this time.  
Naruto smashed his baton into the floor beneath him and created a wall of ice to shield himself. He reloading his weapon he then aimed up.

Meanwhile in a V.I.P booth.  
Nathan was nursing his bruised cheek. His parents had been Furious with his actions especially since a he acted like that in front of a schnee.  
The door opened and the eldest schnee walked inside with his youngest son.  
"Hello Nathan still as hot headed as ever." said Whitley and Nathan smirked at his old friend.  
" Yeah but someone has to be the hot head."  
Whitley walked over to the window and watched the match.  
"hmmm so that's The Boy who saved my sisters lives?" he said and his father nodded.  
Nathan looked at naruto with disdain "...yes he is very rougeish isn't he."  
"It looks to me the boy has more honor then you Belantes." said Whitley as his father glared at him coldly, And Belantes flinched at his gaze.  
"Come now father it was a heat of the moment decision." said Nathan as Whitley sat down next to Nathan.  
"...still it was a shameful act that I do not condone." spoke the Elder schnee.  
Nathan was about to say something when their attention was drawn to the arena as a glowing ball was shot into the air.

Back to the arena.

Naruto shot a regular round at the slow moving shot in the air the moment they collided resulted in an explosion of shards of earth rained down on the arena floor where Pyrrha was standing.  
Pyrrha knelt down and used her shield to cover herself from the shards of earth that rained down on her. Her shield was denting and groaning and she looked dumbfounded as one shard broke through her shield.  
This continued for a few seconds and Pyrrha stood up and scraped the rocks impaled on her shield off with her sword.  
She quickly looked around for naruto but didn't see him anywhere her heart beating in her chest adrenaline coursing thru her veins she immediately aimed up expecting him to be in the air only for the ground beneath her to crack open she didn't have a chance to dodge as naruto lunged out of the arena floor and punched her in the chin.  
Pyrrha head tilted back and her hands going slack as she dropped her shield and sword while she went flying into the air a few feet as she felt her world turn. Naruto jumped up after her and kicked her higher into the air, He punched her again across the cheek followed by a knee in her gut before he grabbed her shield arm and spun them around midair before expelling chakra to propel them both down toward the floor. Pyrrha could only gasp and struggle as she saw the marble floor rushing up to meet her face. She grunted before she griped the back of his head and flipped him over just in time forest them to hit the floor and a cloud of dust flew up into the air. Naruto got an elbow to the stomach as she dug her heels into his shins. He let her arm go as he rolled back evading an axe kick from pyrrha she flexed her aura and called her shield. It flew towards her hand only for naruto to cut it in half with his sword.  
" You know this sword is famous for two things breaking through the exoskeleton of grimm and cutting shields in half." he said and Pyrrha called her sword to her side using her aura. She turned it into its spear form and she took a deep breath as she got ready.  
Naruto spared a glance at his aura. His was in the yellow and Pyrrha was in the orange. He had to keep the chakra thing to a down low so he expelled his aura out of his body every time he did something with his chakra.  
So for now on the rest of the match was just him her and their weapons no more jutsu.

Pyrrha charged at naruto to and twirled her spear naruto parried and his burning blade clashed against it sending sparks flying around them.  
Naruto and Pyrrha seemed to almost dance around each other as their blades clashed and sparked against each other.  
Pyrrha and naruto. The crowd was on the edge of their seats. And they were cheering loudly as they watched the end of this rematch.  
Naruto side stepped and he swing his button at pyrrha she dodged and used her semblance to move it put of the way. She changed her spear into her sword form and she locked weapons with naruto. She kicked naruto back and she changed her weapon into a rifle and shot several rounds at naruto until she ran out for ammo. Naruto charged forward as her weapon was shifting and he punched her in the face. Pyrrha staggered back before she punched naruto as well. The two of them were more exhausted them they expected. Then again they had to fight all day long and while they did rest between matches they were still exhausted.

Naruto swung his sword and Pyrrha batted it away. She then hooked her blade and it punctured his breast plate along the side. Naruto kicked her back and huffed.  
Naruto stepped back and then he and Pyrrha both swung their blades at each other.  
Pyrrha missed and tried to use her semblance to stop naruto's blade but it kept coming at her. Realizing that her semblance wasn't working on his weapon she quickly attempted to bring her sword up to block but was too late the blade cut against her breast plate and the horn blared. Pyrrha fell back and hit the floor. She starred at the sky for a moment and blinked a few times in shock.  
"...i….lost?" she said quietly. Her emerald green eyes staring at the sky as the sun began its descent on the horizon. Naruto walked up to then smiled at her before he offered her a hand to help her up.  
Pyrrha smiled back at him and grabbed his hand and was lifted back onto her feet. They both took a moment and looked around the bewildered stadium. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck he was expecting maybe at least some groans or yells of disapproval. Pyrrha noticed this and she took a deep breath and she held up his hand and the crowd roared its Approval shaking the stadium harder than any match that came before.

ANNOUNCER : OH MY DUST I CAN'T BELIEVE IT THE CHAMP WAS TAKEN DOWN! This was an incredible match NARUTO NAMIKAZE IS OUR NEW MISTRAL REGIONAL CHAMPION!  
The champion and former champion both waved at the crowd.  
They both looked ragged and bruised up but they both shared a grin with each other.  
"That was an amazing match. But I'm curious how did you block my semblance?" she asked and naruto grinned.  
"Science. I figured out your semblance from last time we fought. magnetism so I developed my weapon with that in mind when metal reaches high temperature they become less magnetic. At least that's what my science teacher told me." he said and Pyrrha looked at him incredulously she never would have thought that could be a factor to her semblance. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his neck before he added. "You rely on it way too much when your in the final moments of the fight."  
"Thanks for the advice...here's some of my own. Don't let the cameras scare you." Naruto was confused for a moment before he felt the ground shake.  
The arena was quickly flooded with reporters. And the V.I.P guest. And all at once naruto was stormed by all of them.  
Naruto was stormed by different reporters.  
"How does it feel to be the new champion?"  
"Are you doing this for faunus rights!?"  
"Do you support the white fang?"  
"What kind of ammunition did you use?"  
"What's your diet plan?"  
"Work out regiment?"  
"Do you plan on attending a huntsmen academy?"  
"Thoughts on the schnee dust company?"  
"Is there anyone you'd like to dedicate this victory too?"  
"Are you in a relationship?"  
"Is it true that you are dating Pyrrha Nikose?"  
Naruto gave a sheepish smile.  
"Uh it's a good feeling I guess? Kinda, I don't support the current white fang, I use 44. Mil rounds for my baton guns, I eat regular food no special diet plan I just have a good workout regiment. I do intend to attend a huntsmen academy, I wanna dedicate this victory to penny a close friend that I hope I made proud. No I'm not and no I'm not." he said as he rapidly responded to each question. Before he was bombarded with more questions he was pulled into a headlock by jiraiya and he ruffled his hair.  
"hahaha not bad brat, but you did too many flashy moves." said jiraiya  
More pictures were snapped.  
Naruto was bombarded with questions until the crowning ceremony. And to a lot of people it was historical. He was the first faunus in history to become mistals champion.  
Naruto grinned and he and Pyrrha took a picture together. And they were thankfully allowed to get some rest. Although shizune made naruto get up and get ready for the celebrations after a couple hours.

Naruto was now wearing a black tuxedo with a orange undershirt and a red tie. Much to his dismay. He really hated wearing it. To fancy for his taste but he would admit he looked good. He kept his hair spiky since he refused to comb it.  
As Naruto walked into the Ballroom some soft music was playing and the other contestants were talking to each other or to Sponsors a few where even talking to scouts from the Huntsmen Academies. The ball room was large with a second story where multiple chairs were arranged the buffet table was there as well. The first floor was used as the dance floor with a few luxurious seats for people to mingle and chat with.  
As Naruto walked into the party he was quickly approached by the Head Schnee himself who was wearing a pristine white suit that was perfectly tailored to him but still managed to give him an intimidating visage to along with what looked like his son, whom was wearing a light blue vest and white undershirt.  
"So this is the famous Namikaze." said the large man in white as he held out his hand for naruto to shake. Naruto shook his gloved hand. He handed naruto a pristine white card." I wished to thank you personally for protecting my daughter's before, if there is anything you want here is my card."  
"Thank you sir...but I don't need a reward." he said but he accepted the card anyways. It would be rude to decline it.  
"I won't force you to ask for anything just know my offer won't expire." He said "also I will say that you have incredible combat prowess. It seems that any huntsmen academy would be lucky to have you as a student. Perhaps Atlas would be interested in enrolling you?"  
"Thank you sir but while Atlas is a fine Academy it's a bit too...military for my taste...and it's cold." Naruto said since he didn't really enjoy the cold all that much. The man frowned at that but he nodded.  
The boy walked up and held out his hand.  
"Hello there allow me to introduce myself I'm Whitley Schnee it's a pleasure to meet the Person who saved my sisters lives." He said and naruto shook his hand as well.  
"I have to say I almost didn't believe my sisters when they said you saved them but after witnessing your match today I believe them."  
"Thank you." Naruto said feeling more then a little awkward talking with Schnee of all people. It was one thing protecting weiss and winter, but being forced to play nice to a man he loathed. Yeah it was a good thing he had a good poker face." So...im glad you guys enjoyed the tournament and I will consider what you said mister schnee."  
Weiss father nodded before he walked off to continue to do business.  
Whitley and naruto where chatting until they heard a cough. Nathan was standing there wearing a black tuxedo and a white undershirt.  
"Excuse me… Namikaze I wish to Apologise for my behavior after my defeat it was… Deplorable at best." he said as he bowed a little and looked down.  
Naruto smiled at him. "Hey water under the bridge I know we didn't start off on the right foot but how about we just start over deal?"  
Nathan smiled and shook naruto's hand  
"Very well… I'm Nathan Belantes."  
"Naruto!" Naruto was quickly pulled into a head lock and he looked up to Altan with her hair still wild and frayed. She was wearing a long tan dress with a red sash over her shoulder. " come have a dance with me champ." she said and naruto chuckled before he walked off with Altan and waved at Whitley and Nathan.  
Whitley watched him walk off.  
"He's certainly a interesting person. I can see why he had such an effect on weiss." Whitley said as Nathan starts to rub his hand on his pants leg.  
" Can't believe I had to shake hands with that animal. Let alone Apologize" Nathan said as he shivered in disgust.  
"...I'd be careful Nathan it seems to me as though times are changing. You may find yourself on the wrong side with that mindset." Said whitley while he walked away, Nathan rolled his eyes before he walked after whitley. The two of them were friends by choice neither of their parents had forced them or set up the meeting they just happened to meet at a club and became friends.  
Naruto was dancing with Altan before he felt a tap on his shoulder  
"Excuse me." Naruto looked at pyrrha and was stunned for a moment she was wearing a red dress with a red rose pin holding her dress up.  
"mind if I cut in?" asked Pyrrha and Altan nodded. Naruto and Pyrrha started to dance with each other. They danced quite gracefully catching more than a few eyes.  
"So how does it feel being the new champion? " Pyrrha asked before naruto sighed then said.  
"It feels good i am not gonna lie, your not sore about losing this time are you?" Asked the new champ.  
"Not at all in fact I'm kinda relieved, I know there's someone stronger than me and now I need to train harder to beat him next year." Pyrrha said and naruto gave her a challenging smirk.  
"Don't think I'm going to make it easy for you." Naruto bantered back in good nature and Pyrrha gave him a smirk.  
"You better not."

They continued to dance with each other but paused when a slow song started playing. Naruto was going to stop there but Pyrrha stopped him.  
"Would you care for this dance...I've never had the chance to dance to one of these before." She said. Naruto agreed as he shifted one of his hands to her waist as they began to dance slowly.  
The rest of the night naruto spent talking with other competitors, signing a few autographs and talking with a few scouters. He wound up chatting with Altan and Pyrrha regularly.  
However Naruto couldn't help but feel paranoid at the fact that he saw the other members of Konoha just casually enjoying themselves. He knew he really shouldn't worry too much, but at this point it was probably the best time to make their move. He made sure to pay attention to the shadows, but the Nara seemed passed out next to a blond chick staring at him with a bit of mischief in her eyes sitting next to a fat guy devouring food at an alarming rate.  
In spite of that he actually had a lot of fun and when the party came to a close he escorted Pyrrha back to her room. After exchanging scroll numbers they parted ways. Naruto was walking down the hall towards his room but couldn't help but feel like someone was following him.  
He constantly looked over his shoulders but there was no one there. He reached into his pocket and then pulled out his bracers and put them on.  
"Who's there?" he asked only for silence to follow. He turned back around and walked to his room. He walked for a few minutes before he threw a kunai at one of the columns. He heard someone run off and he ran towards the column and picked up his kunai. He looked around only to find no one in the hall.  
Naruto ran back to his room and quickly locked it. Jiraiya was sleeping on a bed about to be kicked off by a drunk and unconscious Tsunade. He changed and then crashed onto the incredibly comfortable mattress falling fast asleep.

The next morning  
Naruto was walking towards a bullhead carrying his bags until he looked up and then froze. Standing there were the shinobi from konoha. Naruto dropping his bags quickly unsealed and palmed a kunai while making hand signs with his remaining hand before jiraiya spoke to him with a slight smirk on his face.  
"naruto put down the weapons."

 **hello everyone I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. As always I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review. The Official pairing is...**

 **HAMMER OF LOVE!**

 **Booop**

 **~Later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto looked at jiraiya incredulously and only pointed at the capture team.

"No way they tried to KIDNAP ME!" he said as he pointed at the konoha shinobi with a look that screamed like hell i am going to get on a bullhead with them!  
" Naruto that was before they were informed about the agreement I made with their senseis. They will help train you for three months before they return to the leaf." said Jiraiya before naruto groaned.  
" Ok did you forget that they are Here to KIDNAP ME!? AND TAKE ME TO KONOHA!" HE shouted at jiraiya before jiraiya sighed.  
"Trust me they won't be able to." He claimed boldly and then naruto only looked at shikamaru. If there were any shinobi here that he needed to be aware of at all time it was the nara. While he wasn't the strongest out of the group he was definitely the most cunning and with his shadow possession jutsu it would only take one mistake for naruto to be captured.  
" Naruto do you trust me?" asked jiraiya and naruto expression softened a bit before he groaned loudly and put away his kunai.  
"Urgh! Fine!...but we aren't seriously going back Home with them are we?" he asked and jiraiya shook his head and smirked at naruto.  
"No we will be heading to a village In The Middle of Nowhere. One that you should be familiar with." he said and naruto raised his eyebrow at that. "we're going to Riverdale." he said and naruto perked up at that. It's been Years since he last visited the village and he hadn't seen Nora or Ren in person since the last time he was there roughly...ten maybe nine years ago.  
"...I don't trust them." he said slowly as he glared at the shinobi. He knew about them and how they went about their missions. He had no doubt if they thought they could get away with taking him they wouldn't hesitate.

" Good because I would have called you an idiot if you did." Jiraiya added before he grinned at naruto. He held up a magazine. " By the way good job Romeo."  
Naruto looked at the magazine and blushed. On the cover was a picture of naruto and Pyrrha slow dancing during the celebration.  
Has Pyrrha Nikose fallen for the new champion?  
Exclusive inside reports of the secret love life of these two champions.  
"They were almost always talking to each other at the party" -anonymous  
" they way they looked at each other said it all"-Anonymous  
"lucky bastard" - Anonymous  
" i saw them leave together alone, I can only imagine the night they had"-Anonymous contestant  
Naruto coughed before he threw the magazine in the trash.  
"Honestly the things people will print." he said he only knew Pyrrha from fights and the celebrations that was it. " inside report my ass."  
Jiraiya laughed before he patted naruto's shoulder. "congratulations your officially famous kid."  
Naruto only groaned while he was more then happy to win, he was just doing it for fun. He didn't really care about the fame...or the large amount of reward money.  
But back to konoha the ones he absolutely had to keep an eye on was the Aubaran and the Nara. Not to mention the jounin themselves.  
"...jiraiya if they try anything I will not hold back." he warned and jiraiya hummed.  
"Good i wouldnt want have to stand and watch too closely naruto, your already aware of shinobi and how they handle most opponents. If you need to...kill them don't hesitate to do so." he said and naruto nodded.  
After naruto first killed that one shinobi at the resort he had come to the realization that he may need to kill again. However he still had a strong moral compass and would only kill if his life or other lives were in danger if someone didn't have to die he would do everything he could to capture them or put them on the right path.

When the shinobi make their move He wont hold back anything. He will need to fight them with the full intent of killing them.  
" Good because from now on we are really going to be testing your limits." Jiraiya said  
"It's the reason why I asked them to help train you, is so you can get a better handle on your Wind affinity, and also we can start training you to control the nine tails."  
Naruto subconsciously touched his stomach….he knew just how dangerous the power inside him was. He couldn't Control all of that power with the briefest training they've had he's only been able to control three tails at most. Not to mention he needed to somehow use the nine tails power without leaking it's hate. As it would only attract dangerous grimm.  
Naruto reluctantly put away his kunai and picked up his bag.  
" Fine you win." he said as he reluctantly walked towards the konoha capture team.  
The blond he saw last night smiled at him.  
" Hello I'm Ino it's nice to meet you." she greeted with a cheerful smile. Naruto nodded to her and he slowly boarded the bullhead.  
"...im Naruto Namikaze. Nice to meet you." he said and ino kinda deflated at the fact that naruto just brushed her off.  
Kiba growled and grabbed him by the collar.  
" the heck is wrong with you!?" he yelled and naruto glared at kiba before he grabbed his wrist.  
" Listen dog breath I don't trust any of you. I've made myself very clear. I AM NOT GOING TO KONOHA." he said slowly and he tightened his grip on kiba's wrist causing him to yelp and let go of naruto. " I DONT HAVE ANY OBLIGATION TO THAT VILLAGE." he added and he applied more pressure to kiba's wrist. Akimaru growled at naruto. Naruto let kiba go and he rubbed his wrist.  
" That's enough all of you. Like it or not you will ALL be training together" said kakashi naruto and kiba only butted heads and growled at each other.  
" you've got a lot of damn balls Namikaze."  
" least I have some i heard your clan nutters the arrogant ones!"  
" you want to throw down!"  
"Bring it dog breath!"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" tsunade hit them both on the top of their heads causing both teens to grip their heads in pain.  
"Naruto, don't go picking fights...kurenai control your student." ahead scolded before she glared at kurenai.  
Kurenai only shook her head. "Oh I've given up on trying to control that one. A long time ago." she said with an amused smile.  
Kiba whined before he looked at naruto. Naruto looked at kiba and he huffed before he walked away.  
"...what's his damn problem? " he asked shikamaru shrugged before he boarded the bullhead. It was shaped like a ship Which surprised him.  
"I can't really blame him for not trusting us. Shino and i attempted to capture him right before his match." Shikamaru said as his luggage was taken by a robot much to his surprise.  
Naruto leaned over the railing. Most civilian bullhead where flying ships, they weren't as fast or well protected as military Bullheads but it still cut the time in half that It would take traveling on foot.  
Naruto looked over the railing and started to wait for their departure. He always enjoyed watching the take off.  
'...man its been forever since I last saw them. I wonder if they would recognize me?' He thought and he smirked when they started to take off.  
He looked around the main deck and noticed more than a few people behind him. Including a little bull faunus with a missing horn. He was holding a picture of him and Pyrrha as they locked blades and grinned at each other.  
Naruto smiled at him and kneeled down.  
"Hello there what's your name?" he asked and the little kid could only look down and hold up the picture.  
"i-im Ender...c-can I have your autograph?" he asked and naruto nodded.  
He took his picture and signed it. He smiled and he added a little quote.  
Don't ever let anyone tell you you can't do it. If you wanna do something do it, prove them wrong.  
The 5 maybe six year old boy could only look down at the picture before he surprised naruto and hugged him.  
"Thank you!" the boy shouted and naruto chuckled and patted him on the back.  
The boy let naruto go and he ran towards who he assumed were his parents.  
He looked at the crowed and he signed a few autographs and even took a couple pictures.  
The process took roughly 30 minutes. But he didn't mind, he actually liked it when little kids walked up to him and asked for his autograph or a picture.  
But what really hit him was when one kid shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"you're my hero!"  
Naruto could only stare at him before he chuckled and rubbed the kids hair. He didn't feel like a hero, he hadn't done anything special. He just fought.  
Once the crowd dispersed he leaned back against the rail and just watched the landscape from above.  
"Hey brat." said tsunade as she leaned on the rail next to him. She smiled after him and he smirked back.  
"Sup granny." he said before he was smacked in the back of the head. She gave him a crossed look before she hummed and looked out.  
"...Your mother would be very proud of you right now." She said with a soft smile. "... I don't think I ever told you this but, she was a lot like you in...many, many ways."  
Naruto looked at tsunade and she took a deep breath.  
" Thank you… i...i just wish I could have met her." he admitted tsunade placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
" I know…. i know." she repeated before she walked away. Naruto smiled softly before he took a deposit breath of the cool air.  
Fall was just around the corner and the weather was starting to get colder much to his dismay.  
he didn't know why but he really hated the cold.  
He just watched the scenery from the bullhead for a while. Until he noticed someone sitting on the rail next to him. He looked up to see kakashi reading his make out paradise.  
"...so your Naruto eh?" he said not looking away from his book. Naruto grunted but nodded to him.  
" Its nice to meet you, I'm Kakashi hatake I was a student of your father." He said to before naruto froze and looked back up at kakashi just as he put away his book.  
" What do you want?" he asked and kakashi only gave him an eye smile.  
"i just wanted to chat, honest." he said and naruto eyed him cautiously. " Your father was a good man Naruto."  
Naruto sat on the rail and kicking his legs over the edge. "...yeah I know he was. He was the Hokage wasn't he?"  
"Yes he was, I know you don't trust me and you have every reason to be wary of me….But I would like to train you, if you'll let me..like your father taught me." He added and naruto looked into his eye.  
"...ok...but only because the Pervy sage trusts you." he claimed  
"Fair enough."

Meanwhile In river dale.

Ren had grown taller and now wore a green suit with white pants. He was currently walking towards his friends house to make sure she didn't do something extreme again out of boredom.  
Ren walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened and he was brought into a familiar Bone crushing hug.  
It wasn't Nora who was hugging him though. The person who was hugging him was a very tall and muscular women with spiky long red hair and pale blue eyes. She was tanned skin and was wearing a white shirt with over also that were covered in soot and ash.  
This was Nora's mother Rain Valkerie she was one of the towns blacksmiths and arguably the most skilled one in town. She like her daughter was a very affectionate person  
" Good morning miss Valkerie." he manage to grunt out as he was finally released by Rains love hug of death.  
" Ah Ren how many times do I have to say it call me Rain." she scolded and Ren Smiled at her.  
" Every time I come over." he bantered back and she smiled  
"Well come on in then, Nora just got another letter from that Naruto boy. Honestly I didn't think he would still be sending letters. He's a good kid that one." She said in a very thick accent as she closed the door behind Ren and he smiled.  
" I shouldn't keep her waiting then." he said as he headed up stairs he was about to knock on nora somehow door when it burst open and he was dragged inside.  
" Ren Ren look!"she demanded as she shoved a magazine into his chest.  
He looked at the cover and gaped at who was on the cover.  
" is that Naruto?" he asked they never really got a picture of him except for the one they took before he left when they were little.  
" Its totally him look!" she pointed at naruto's neck and sure enough there was the unmistakable charm they all had.  
" yup it's him." he said and Nora smiled.  
" Private whiskers has gotten so tall! And he's gotta be super strong by now!" she cheered as she put on her boots and grabbed her practice mallet.  
"Yes he has...oh your mother said he sent another letter." he said and Nora nodded and held up the envelope. Ren took the envelope and opened it.  
Hello Ren and Nora  
Before we start here's my scroll number ###########/  
I figured it'd be easier to exchange scroll numbers….why didn't any of us have that idea earlier? Who knows. So I've been working on a new project lately. The Gun baton's while awesome...admittedly I'm not very good at using it. Might just switch to regular guns haven't decided what model yet. Oh By the way thanks for the pancake recipe Ren.  
By the way Nora here's a recipe to make fluffy slime this stuff is awesome and great for pranks.  
Ren quickly tried to stop Nora from seeing the recipe but was too late as she snatched the paper and ran off to find everything she would need.  
"No Nora!" he shouted as he chased after his friend.  
Two days later with naruto.  
Naruto was working on his gun baton's. The trip so far had been...high strung to say the least.  
Naruto didn't trust any of the shinobi and any attempt they made to try and talk with him was quickly shot down. He instead chose to only interact when he needed to train with them.  
A lot of the time he was butting heads with kiba and sasuke. He admitted he never helped the cases when they butted heads.  
Insults went back and forth and fights almost broke out.  
The shinobi themselves tried to be as inviting as possible around him. Especially that blonde girl ino. But Naruto just didn't trust them.  
It kinda irked the gennin when he would act friendly and goofy around other passengers so easily. Except the nara then again he didn't bother to pay attention.

It kinda irked the gennin when he would act friendly and goofy around other passengers so easily. Except the nara but then again he didn't bother to pay attention.

The ship was a day away from their stop Gong shi village. From their they would walk the rest of the way towards Riverdale.

The didn't have a way to Riverdale because the bullhead they were on didn't have enough people flying there. From Gong shi to Riverdale it was a two maybe three day walk depending on how many grimm they encounter.

Naruto made quick work of maintaining his weapons. Once that was done he sealed them in his bracers. He stood up and exited his cabin. He walked onto the main deck shielding his eyes from the bright afternoon sun.

He took a deep breath and walked towards kakashi and his team.

"Are you ready?" he asked naruto and he nodded.

"good same rules as before." he held up two bells.

Naruto nodded and he spared a glance at Sakura and sasuke. He nodded to them and sasuke only grunted

Naruto was about to charge at kakashi when alarms blared out. Immediately passengers ran below deck. The Bullheads limited defenses appeared around the deck. If this was a regular attack them he wouldn't have worried...but this was a flock of nevermore from what he could see. And they were being followed my a massive one.

"...Grimm" he said as he unsealed his falcata.

Naruto looked around and saw out to the east what looked like a several Nevermore flying towards their Bullhead.

"...nevermore's ." he said as he unsealed his gun batons and tossed them to Sakura she fumbled around trying to hold them before she looked at naruto with a raised eyebrow.

" You want me to start trusting you?" he asked and she nodded. "Then help me protect the passengers!" he said as he ran towards the edge of the bullhead.

"How do I use these!" she shouted before she yelped as a nevermore screeched by her face.

" Point and squeeze the trigger." he said with a grin as He jumped off the bullhead and landed on the back of a nevermore and used chakra to stand on its back. The nevermore flew higher Into the sky and he looked down at the ship. He could see the Hyuga shooting the smaller and faster ones with deadly accuracy.

The Nara was freezing grimm in place when they tried to perch on the the ships hull. Kiba was ripping through the avian grimm when they were trapped.

He vaguely saw shino sending swarms of flies into the eyes of larger nevermores.

"...Not bad" Naruto said with a smirk as he slapped a explosive note to the back of a nevermore's neck. He jumped off and the tag detonated killing the avian grimm. He fell a couple of feet with his arms spread out to slow and slightly controll his fall until he spotted the biggest nevermore. It was easily twice the size of their bullhead. And it was circling it waiting for its younger grimm to weaken the defenses.

"...I don't think I have enough note's for you." he said before he leaned forward and dived down aiming for the bullhead. He cut of the head of a nevermore that tried to track him.

He flipped and ran down the mast of the bullhead and decapitated a horse sized nevermore before it could try to attack the uchia.

" Namikaze. " Suaske said as he tossed a fuma shuriken at one of the nevermore's flying around the ship

"Uchia" he replied he smirked slightly when Sakura fell in front of him having be blown back from the recoil of his gun buttons.

"How the hell do you use these!?" she shouted.

"Aim and squeeze the trigger use chakra to stick your feet to the ground " he said as he nudged the uchia.

" Huntsmen!" the captain yelled.

"If you can kill the big one it might scare of the younger bastards!" he yelled

" Well you heard him." said naruto with a smirk. " race you there duck head!"

Sasuke grinned and ran Infront of naruto.

Naruto smirked and ran faster then the uchia he used clones to launch himself further.

They both ran side by side and they charged at the giant nevermore

"...You sure we can kill that thing?" Sauske asked and naruto shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." he shouted as he made a bunch of shadow closed and jumped of of them towards the nevermore.

Naruto made a rasengan and sasuke made a chidori. They both charged at it but the nevermore dived down avoiding their attack.

The jounin chose to observe how their students handled the situation only defending themselves from any grimm foolish enough to attack them.

Ino struggled to get a young nevermore out of her hair. The little thing wasn't even trying to attack her it was just tangled up.

She finally managed to grab it's head and snap it's neck.

" Ino think you can take control of the big one?" asked shikamaru. " if you can just stop it then naruto and sasuke can finish it!"

Ino looked up at the imposing nevermore as it so reached loudly and launched dozens of its large feathers at the ship. She ducked behind the dead body of a fallen nevermore that hadn't eroded yet.

"I can try but I need you to buy me time!" she yelled and shikamaru nodded. Choji enlarged his arm with chakra and swatted the weaker ones om ino.

Ino focused her chakra and focused.

"yamanaka style mind body switch jutsu!"she yelled as her mind switched with that of the large avian grimm.

"Naruto sasuke get ready!" yelled shikamaru.

Meanwhile inside ino's Mindscape

She was standing in darkness, and she tried to focused on controlling the nevermore. The nevermore froze and naruto and sasuke charged at his head. They slammed their most powerful techniques into is skull and tore through its head.

Ino screamed and clutched her head. In pain she was seeing everything the grimm saw and she felt it's pain!

 _ **Who are you!?**_

Ino screamed as a women appeared in front of her and ino tried to break the jutsu but nothing happened.

Ino screamed louder when she saw flashes of memories, fire! Death! Screaming!

 _ **Get out!**_

Outside her mind scape.

Inos body was convulsing and she was screaming loudly.

The grimm were retreating the largest one having been defeated by naruto and sasuke.

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled

"Ino! What's wrong talk to me! ino!" yelled choji as he helped the blond girl as she started to cry.

" What happened!?" asked tsunade as she knelt down to observe ino.

"We thought she could control the grimm with a mind possession but we don't know what happened." said choji

Tsunade held ino in her arms before she injected her with a syringe. Ino slowly stopped screaming and took deep ragged breaths.

"Ino are you alright!" shouted choji and she shook her head.

"Never Again never again never again never again never again never again never again never again"

She kept repeating over and over like a mantra as she reached out and grabbed naruto's shirt with tears streaming down her face.

"She's evil no one can stop her! She's won't stop with the kingdoms either she's going to keep going! No one will be safe if she wins here!"

Naruto grabbed her hand and tried to sushi the poor girl until tsunade placed a hand on the girl's forehead and ino fell unconscious.

"...trauma, I don't know what she saw in there but it wasn't pretty." she said as asuma knelt down to pick up his student.

" I'll watch her. Thank you."

Naruto looked down at ino and then looked at Jiraiya.

 **hello everyone I have a feeling your getting annoyed at all the cliffhangers. :D. Anyways as always I hope you enjoyed and feel free to tell me what you think.**

 **By my the way this is the last update before my birthday! Turning 18 it would be great if I didn't just sprain my damn ankle today :(.**

 **Well that about it for today.**

 **~Later days**

 **-Wiseotaku**


End file.
